Power Rangers: Chaos Control
by SandNinja GS
Summary: (Original series) With the world renowned hero presumed dead, four friends and a newcomer must harness the power of the Chaos Emeralds to become Power Rangers and stop Dr. Eggman.
1. Phantom Ruby War Aftermath Part 1

A new problem arises in the middle of Phantom Ruby War's aftermath and must be stopped before it happens.

* * *

6 months had passed since the Phantom Ruby War and Infinite's defeat. The world was starting to become revitalised again as people work together to rebuild their cities. Sonic is still doing his travels after being imprisoned in Eggman's Death Egg for 6 months being tortured for information, Tails had been assisting G.U.N. with rebuilding most of the cities alongside the Chaotix Detective Agency, Amy, Knuckles, Silver and countless civilians who volunteered and Howler after leaving the resistance was on his own, going on his own adventures.

* * *

At the moment, in an abandoned city that had been deemed unliveable, Dr. Eggman and his fellow companions Cubot and Orbot are in a giant warehouse as they watch some robots being created. "That Resistance is going to pay for what they did, especially that werewolf, whoever he is." Eggman said as he looked on.

"Well, sir, I hacked into their database and found his file." Orbot replied. "His name is Howler the Wolf, most of the robots said they saw him look shy during the war."

"Well, it seems the war has changed him. Once my Com-Bots are ready, we will start our new invasion." Eggman soon let out a very big laugh before he soon stopped. "Oh, my sides."

* * *

 **Station Square, Bus Station**

A bus had just made a stop near a bus stop with several people coming off and seeing Station Square for the first time, in the middle of being rebuilt. "What a dump." A boy said as he was coming out his mother came out as well and nudged him.

"Watch your tone." She replied before they resume walking. "Let's go. And don't disturb the workers."

The last one to get off was a young man, wearing a grey raincoat, white t-shirt with a red star on it, blue jeans and red boots, carrying two bags and a suitcase. "Station Square." He said as the bus soon took off and he got out a note and looked at it. "I wonder where it is? Well, I better go and ask someone." He soon came up to Vector as he was busy, carrying some bricks in a wheelbarrow. "Excuse me, sir, but do you know where I could find this street?"

Vector looks at the note and nods. "Just two blocks ahead, turn left." He replied.

"Thank you." The boy soon walked away.

Vector soon walked up to Espio as he had his tail wrapped around a piece of wood while hammering a nail between two pieces. "Come on, keep on working."

"Don't remind me." Espio replied.

The boy passes Knuckles as he carries some concrete away, passing by him as he dropped the note. "Hey, you dropped this." Knuckles said, picking it up and turning, but the boy had already made the turn.

* * *

 **Abandoned City**

Meanwhile, Dr. Eggman and his fellow companions Cubot and Orbot are looking at a big ship as several Com-Bots were standing in a line. "The Egg Carrier V will be powered by all 7 Chaos Emeralds with the remains of the Phantom Ruby so I can attack Station Square while it is in its weakened state and send the Com-Bots to bring the people of the world to my knees." He said as he turned to the two. "With this, I can finally create Eggman Land II over the remains."

Unaware to them all, Howler, who decided to keep an eye on Eggman had heard the whole plan. "This is bad." He said. "I gotta get to Tails so he can warn them." But the moment he turned around, he had unintentionally made the crate he was on creak.

"What was that sound?" Eggman turned around as Howler kept silent by not moving. "Heat-Seek!"

A robot soon came up to him. "Yes, sir?" It asked.

"We have an eavesdropper, look for them."

Heat-Seek looks around before turning to the crates where Howler was hiding. "There!"

"Uh oh." Howler said as he stood up.

"The rebel!" Eggman yelled. "Com-Bots, charge!" The Com-Bots soon went up to the crate where Howler stood.

He soon noticed a crane carrying a bag full of metal nuts and fires his Wispon in Burst mode at the rope to burn it, causing the bag to split open and fall on them as well as Eggman and Heat-Seek. "So long, chicken spawn!" Howler soon ran off as some Com-Bots charge at him.

"Get him!" The Com-Bots charge at Howler, who ducks one that nearly kicks him before placing his hands down to do a handstand, kicking a couple of Com-Bots before flipping forward, kicking another Com-Bot before activating Lightning mode on his Wispon and uses it as a whip to take down the remaining Com-Bots before aiming pointing up to one of the supports and fires his grappling hook.

He soon jumps as the grappling hook retracts and he grabs hold of a window sill. "Later." He kicks a window, breaking it and heads out as Com-Bots went up to the window.

"The boy knows our plans!" Eggman said to his Com-Bots. "We must move now!"

* * *

 **Station Square**

The boy comes up to a house that looked cracked and damaged from the Phantom War before knocking on the door. "Come in." A woman's voice said inside.

* * *

 **Janice Calvin's House**

The boy went inside and sees a young woman, sweeping up some dust. "Janice." He said.

Janice soon turned and is shocked when she saw the boy. "Doug, what are you doing here?"

"Grandma called you, didn't she?"

"Oh, I didn't hear, what was it again?"

"I had to move here to attend high school."

"But, you can't stay here. With this place being damaged from the war and all."

"I can help." Doug drops his stuff.

"Look, just spend some time outside while I think about it."

"Okay, see you later." Doug walks out as Janice looked at his suitcase and bags.

* * *

 **Station Square**

Outside, Doug was walking along the street as several people were working on repairing the town. "Get that brick here, please." Silver said, using his telekinesis to hold up a brick wall as someone cemented them.

* * *

 **Station Square, Downtown**

On the other side of the city, Amy was handing a bucket of water to Samuel, who is scrubbing graffiti off of a wall, wearing a black leather jacket, black tank top, grey suit pants and black dress shoes as while Haley sawed some wood. "Thanks, Amy." He said.

"How's the east side of the city doing, Haley?" Amy asked.

"Dad said that he, Shadow and the others have got it covered." Haley replied, finishing with the wood. She is wearing a blue denim jacket, white t-shirt, green skirt and black high heeled boots.

"Good. Pretty soon, this will be like the war hasn't even started."

"I agree." Sam said. Pretty soon, beeping was heard as Amy, Sam and Haley got out their communicators that they still kept even after the Phantom Ruby War.

"Hey, guys, report to my workshop." It was Tails on the other end of the communicator. "We have a bit of a problem."

"We're on our way." Sam, Amy and Haley put away their communicators before they soon move off with Sam sliding down the ladder to keep up with the girls.

* * *

 **Mystic Ruins, Tails' Workshop**

Tails was sitting at a work desk with Sonic and Howler are next to him. "I know it's a big problem, but I think five of us can deal with it." Howler said.

"Of course." Tails replied. "Amy, Sam and Haley will be here soon."

A motor noise was heard as they look at the entrance as it stopped and Sam, Amy and Haley come in. "Sonic, Howler!" Amy yelled.

"Hey, guys." Sonic replied.

"So, what's the situation?" Sam asked.

"After the war, I decided to do some recon on Eggman and have discovered he is about to activate the Egg Carrier V with the 7 Chaos Emeralds alongside the remains of the Phantom Ruby and is making new forces called Com-Bots, which are pretty tough." Howler explained. "If the Egg Carrier V launches while we're still rebuilding Station Square and the rest of the world, we're done for."

"So, we need to stop him." Haley said.

"Correct." Tails replied. "Take these detonators with you." Tails holds out some detonators and a trigger. "Sam, Haley, I saved your blasters from the Phantom Ruby War as well, just in case." Tails hands Sam and Haley their blasters.

"We'll take care of it." Sonic said. "And, Tails."

"Yes?"

"I need you to have the Tornado-Ω up and running in case we need an emergency escape vehicle when the Egg Carrier V is set to blow and we're in the air."

"Okay, good luck, guys." Sonic, Samuel, Howler, Haley and Amy soon walk out.

* * *

 **Mystic Ruins**

Outside, Doug walks along as he picked up a pebble and throws it in the stream, getting a triple skip. _"You can't stay here."_ Janice's voice was heard in his head as he remembered her words.

Doug soon sighed as he turned and looked at his feet. "Why doesn't she want me?" He asked. "Is it because she thinks I'm not capable of living with her?" He sighed as he sat down, back facing the stream before he soon sees Sonic, Samuel, Howler, Haley and Amy just coming out of the workshop as Sam got on his dirt bike with Haley getting on behind him. "I wonder what those guys are up to?"

"Okay, we all know what we must do." Sonic said. "Let's get going."

"Right." Samuel, Howler, Haley and Amy reply before they take off.

"Hey, that's got to be Sonic the Hedgehog." Doug said, recognising Sonic. "Might see what he and his friends are up to." Doug started to move from one hiding spot to another from either trees, big rocks or small cliffs. "Better not lose them."

* * *

 **Abandoned City**

Eggman talks to his force of Com-Bots as they all stand in rows. "Okay, listen up." He said. "We must take care of those rebels for what they did to Infinite as well as my Death Egg. With the Egg Carrier V, we will take them down and rename this world, Eggman Land II!"

* * *

 **Green Hill**

Doug moves along the field before stopping when he is unable to see Sonic, Samuel, Howler, Haley or Amy. "Huh, where did they go?" He asked.

"It isn't nice to follow someone from behind them." Sonic's voice was heard as Doug looked around for the source before Sonic soon landed in front of him. "Never know what to expect."

"How did you know I was following you?"

"My bike has a camera on the license plate." Sam said as he, Amy, Haley and Howler come up to them. "I put it there in case someone tries to steal it, as it always is."

"This is something you shouldn't be involved in, you should get back to Station Square." Sonic replied.

"No, whatever you're involved in, I want to help too." Doug said.

"Look, kid, you should leave this to the professionals." Howler replied. "Besides, in case you haven't heard, but 6 months ago, we just won a war against-"

"Dr. Eggman, the world's number 1 most wanted terrorist."

"You know about him?" Amy asked.

"Please. Let me help."

Sonic soon sighed. "Okay, but as an observer. And since you're unarmed, stay close to Sam and Haley."

"Hi." Haley said, waving. "I'm Haley."

"Douglas Calvin." Doug replied. "Call me Doug."

"Okay, we wasted time with the introductions." Sonic said. "Let's keep moving on."

"Yeah." They all reply before they soon head off for the abandoned city.

To be continued...


	2. Phantom Ruby War Aftermath Part 2

Sonic and his friends must stop Dr. Eggman from attacking Station Square with his new Egg Carrier V.

* * *

 **Green Hill**

Sonic, Doug, Samuel, Howler, Haley and Amy move along Green Hill to reach the abandoned city and stop Eggman from bringing the Egg Carrier V to life and retrieve the Chaos Emeralds that he will use to power it.

"So, you came here to stay with your sister?" Haley asked Doug as they kept moving.

"Yeah, my grandmother was getting too old to look after me." Doug replied as he carried the bag with the detonators as well as the trigger. "And I'm going to be at school in a few days."

"I hope we get along at school." Amy said.

"I hope so, too."

"Okay, guys, let's just focus." Sonic said. "We're almost at the abandoned city."

"Here we go." Howler replied, placing a hand on his Wispon.

* * *

 **Abandoned City, Warehouse**

Eggman giggles as he hears the sound of the Egg Carrier V's engines running. "Finally, the Egg Carrier V is up and running and ready to strike." He said before turning to Orbot. "Rally the Com-Bots, it is time to prepare to move out."

"Right away, doctor." Orbot replied.

* * *

 **Abandoned City**

Sonic, Doug, Samuel, Howler, Haley and Amy stop as they see a warehouse's roof retract open as the Egg Carrier V's engines are heard. "Oh no, we're too late." Haley said.

"We can still get on it, I'll have Tails come in the Tornado-Ω as our getaway." Sonic replied.

"Let's go!" Doug yelled as they soon ran off as Sonic and Howler ran faster than the others. "Guys, slow down!"

"We'll help you guys on when we get there." Howler replied.

* * *

 **Abandoned City, Warehouse**

Alarms are going off as Eggman turns to see Doug, Samuel, Haley and Amy on a screen. "Com-Bots, intruders in Sector 7, eliminate them." He said as he soon went into the Egg Carrier V.

* * *

 **Abandoned City**

Doug, Samuel, Haley and Amy stop when some Com-Bots charge at them. "Robots." Doug said as they poise.

"Must be the Com-Bots that Howler told us about." Samuel replied as they soon ran at them.

* * *

 **Abandoned City, Warehouse**

Sonic and Howler jump up in the air before bouncing off a box before bouncing off a support beam and grab hold of the Egg Carrier V as it soon took off. "Easy." Sonic said as the big hovercraft went airborne.

* * *

 **Abandoned City**

A Com-Bot falls to the ground, headless as Samuel throws the head at another Com-Bot, hitting it before it goes for a punch. "Whoa!" He yelled, dodging it and fires his blaster at it, destroying it.

Amy blocks a Com-Bot's fist before throwing it over her shoulders and kicks it, destroying it. "They look tough." She said.

Haley backflips before blocking a Com-Bot's fist as another Com-Bot came at her, but she aimed her blaster and fired it, hitting the Com-Bot before using her right foot to kick it, spinning before kicking the other Com-Bot down. "And they feel tough." She said.

Doug backs away as a Com-Bot tries to spin kick him, but he moves out of the way, kneels down and kicks its legs, knocking it down before flipping forward to kick another Com-Bot down and sighed. "This is why I hate machines." He said.

The last Com-Bot tries to run, but Amy gets out her Piko Piko Hammer and strikes it, breaking it in half before putting it away behind her back. "Howler was right." She said. "They are tough."

Pretty soon, a vibrating noise was heard as they look up and see the Egg Carrier V in the air. "Oh no." Samuel said. Then, a couple of ropes come dangling from the big hovercraft.

"Come on, hurry!" Howler yelled as he and Sonic hold the ropes.

"Coming!" Haley yelled as she and Samuel got on the rope Howler was holding while Amy and Doug got on the rope Sonic was holding.

* * *

 **Egg Carrier V, Outer Deck**

They manage to get onto the deck as Sonic grabbed Haley's hand and helped her up while Howler helped Amy up before they help Sam and Doug up and let the ropes go, letting them fall to the ground. "We better get inside so we can inform Tails our situation." Sonic said and they all nod and went up to a nearby entrance hatch.

* * *

 **Egg Carrier V, Hallway**

Sonic got out his communicator as the others look at the charges and pressed it. "Tails." He pressed the communicator again. "Tails, we're on the Egg Carrier V, there's been a change of plans."

"Understood, I'm getting it on my radars now." Tails replied through the communicator. "I've heard G.U.N. are still in the midst of planning and I informed them of the situation. So, you only have 7 minutes to set the charges."

"We're on it."

* * *

 **Egg Carrier V, Throne Room**

All 7 Chaos Emeralds are on a console, powering the Egg Carrier V as Eggman sees Sonic, Doug, Samuel, Howler, Haley and Amy on some screens. Sonic and Doug were planting some charges on some engines in the engine room, Samuel and Amy were in the armoury and Haley and Howler were in the main hallway. "Should I have them brought to you?" Orbot asked.

"No, let them come to us." Eggman replied as he stood up to hide.

"Yes, sir." Orbot and Cubot soon follow him.

The door soon opened as Sonic, Doug, Samuel, Howler, Haley and Amy came in, set the last few charges and turned to see the Chaos Emeralds on the console. "The Chaos Emeralds?" Sonic asked.

"There's also pieces of the Phantom Ruby." Howler replied, picking up a piece before several Com-Bots surround them and laughter was heard.

"I'm beginning to hate that laugh." Samuel said.

Eggman, Cubot and Orbot soon reveal themselves as the Com-Bots restrain the group. "Sonic, nice to see you and your friends again." He said as Sam and Haley drop their blasters. "Oh, and you have a new one. Search that one."

The Com-Bots search Doug as he struggled before they turn back at Eggman. "He's clean, sir." One of the Com-Bots replied.

"Which one has the detonator? Search them all."

Pretty soon, Howler breaks free and holds his left hand out, revealing the detonator. "I do." He said, pressing it. All the charges cause an explosion, especially around the throne room.

One of the explosions breaks a window open, causing a giant suction. Sonic, Samuel, Howler, Haley and Amy were able grab hold of something but Doug starts heading for the window. "Doug!" Sonic yelled as he lets go, grabs a nearby pole, swings on it and jumps to him, grabs him and a part of a console as Sam and Haley's blasters fly out the window. "You're okay." Eggman, Cubot and Orbot grabbed hold of a piece of furniture while the Com-Bots are sucked out of the window.

But the moment Sonic grabbed the console, he pressed a button which releases the Chaos Emeralds from it. "No!" Eggman yelled, managing to grab the white Chaos Emerald.

The emeralds move through the suction as Samuel grabs the blue Chaos Emerald, Howler grabs the yellow Chaos Emerald, Haley grabs the green Chaos Emerald and Amy grabs the purple Chaos Emerald. "They're glowing." She said as the red and navy Chaos Emeralds came at Sonic and Doug.

They both hit Sonic's face, making him let go of the console as Doug was able grab hold of the railing and caught the red Chaos Emerald. He turned and saw Sonic getting dragged out the broken window by the suction as he held the navy Chaos Emerald. "Sonic!" Doug yelled.

Sonic looked up to him. "Watch out for the others!" He yelled before he unintentionally lets go and goes through the broken window.

"No!"

"Sonic!" Amy yelled.

"Sonic!" Samuel and Haley yelled.

Doug soon pressed a button, sealing all the windows shut as everyone soon landed on the floor and alarms soon went off. "Run!"

Doug, Samuel, Howler, Haley and Amy start running, with 5 of the Chaos Emeralds in hand as Eggman tapped a few buttons. "Engines are malfunctioning, return to the abandoned city with what speed we have." He ordered.

"Right, Doctor." Cubot replied, moving to the console and presses a few buttons.

"Heat-Seek, find the intruders and eliminate them."

* * *

 **Egg Carrier V, Hallway**

Doug, Samuel, Howler, Haley and Amy run along the hallway as Samuel got out his communicator. "Tails, bring the Tornado-Ω around, the mission has been compromised." He said.

"On my way now." Tails replied through the communicator.

They soon stop when they see Heat-Seek and a few Com-Bots. "You go nowhere." It said, moving up to them.

"Let's do this." Doug said. "For Sonic."

"Right!" They all reply. But before they could move for an attack, the Chaos Emeralds start to glow. They look at them and soon each other before raising them high as they engulf the five.

* * *

Amy tosses her emerald in the air as a ray of energy comes out and moves up her body, extending her height as a purple bodysuit appeared before a helmet with a black emerald shaped visor appeared over her face. "Chaos Purple!" She yelled.

* * *

Haley tosses her emerald in the air as a ray of energy comes out and moves up her body as a green bodysuit appeared before a helmet with a black emerald shaped visor appeared over her face. "Chaos Green!" She yelled.

* * *

Howler tosses his emerald in the air as a ray of energy comes out and moves up her body, extending his height as a yellow bodysuit appeared before a helmet with a black emerald shaped visor appeared over his face. "Chaos Yellow!" He yelled.

* * *

Samuel tosses his emerald in the air as a ray of energy comes out and moves up his body as a blue bodysuit appeared before a helmet with a black emerald shaped visor appeared over his face. "Chaos Blue!" He yelled.

* * *

Doug tosses his emerald in the air as a ray of energy comes out and moves up his body as a red bodysuit appeared before a helmet with a black emerald shaped visor appeared over his face. "Chaos Red!" He yelled.

* * *

 **Egg Carrier V, Hallway**

They soon stand at the Com-Bots before quickly looking at themselves. "Wow, it feels great!" Howler said, looking at his hands.

"Woohoo!" Sam yelled, doing a spin.

"Purple?" Amy asked. "I'm not much of a lover with this colour."

"Boss, the emeralds did something to them." The Heat-Seek said.

"I must have overcharged them." Eggman replied through the intercom. "Heat-Seek, take them down and get the emeralds back!"

"Yes, boss! Com-Bots, attack!" The Com-Bots soon charge at the five as they soon poised.

"Power Rangers, Chaos Control!" They yelled before running at them.

Samuel ran at two Com-Bots as they pulled out some batons and tried to strike before he grabbed hold of their wrists, kicked one, knocking it back before going for the other one and struck it with its own baton before dropping it as the other tried to attack, but Samuel jumped into the air, flying straight into the Com-Bots, destroying it before landing. "Wow, I feel like I have wings." He said.

Haley side flips to avoid a Com-Bot as another one comes up behind her, but she sees it, moving slowly from her point of view. "Whoa, they're so slow." She said before she soon kicked it before it could land, grabbed the other Com-Bot and threw it into the one that she kicked when it was in midair.

Amy blocks a Com-Bot's strike by grabbing its arm before pulling back, tearing it off. "Wow, I have more strength than ever." She said before throwing it back at the Com-Bot as well as several others, knocking down like bowling pins.

Howler moves to the side, avoiding a Com-Bot before it kicks him, knocking him into the air before he soon charged back, pushing it down before throwing it at two others Com-Bots. Howler was surprised as they break apart. "I have more speed than ever." He said as he looked at himself.

Doug went at Heat-Seek as it blocks a strike from him before kicking him, knocking him back before he places a hand on the floor to flip back upright as Heat-Seek soon opened its mouth and fired flames at Doug. He side flips to move out of the way before sliding down to grab its legs and lifts it up, knocking it down. "Wow, I feel like I can life 5 times my weight." He said before backflipping when Heat-Seek gets up and fires small fireballs.

"You have nowhere to go!" Heat-Seek yelled before charging at Doug, who grabs hold of its right arm and tears it off. "No!"

"Guys, I'm coming up now!" Tails said through the communicator.

"Let's go!" Samuel yelled as they soon run off.

"After them!" Heat-Seek yelled as the Com-Bots ran after them.

* * *

 **Egg Carriver V, Outer Deck**

The Rangers see a big yellow and blue plane fly next to the Egg Carrier V. "This is the Tornado-Ω?" Doug asked.

"Come on!" Amy replied as they soon jump on it as the Com-Bots went up to the edge, two falling off when they tried to go after them.

"Intruders have escaped." One of the Com-Bots said. "Mission failed."

* * *

 **Tornado-Ω, Cockpit**

Tails puts the Tornado-Ω on autopilot before turning to the Rangers, who have their helmets off and Amy and Howler are back to their normal sizes. "What happened?" He asked. "Where's Sonic? And what's with those spandex suits?"

Doug sighed as he looked at his helmet and Chaos Emerald. "It was all my fault." He replied. "Sonic's gone."

"Not again."


	3. Pressure

Doug feels the pressure of being leader as Eggman sends Heat-Seek to attack Station Square.

* * *

 **Mystic Ruins**

Outside Tails' Workshop, Doug was sitting atop the workshop roof, wearing a red Hawaiian shirt, red tank top, grey chinos and black boots while looking at the red Chaos Emerald. "What am I supposed to do, Sonic?" He asked as laid back.

* * *

 **A Week Earlier, Egg Carrier V**

Doug was able grab hold of the railing and caught the red Chaos Emerald. He turned and saw Sonic getting dragged out the broken window by the suction as he held the navy Chaos Emerald. "Sonic!" Doug yelled.

Sonic looked up to him. "Watch out for the others!" He yelled before he unintentionally lets go and goes through the broken window.

"No!"

* * *

 **Present, Mystic Ruins**

Doug sighed as Amy came up to the roof. She is wearing a purple sports jacket, red t-shirt, purple sports pants and pink boots. "Thought you'd be up here." She said.

"I just needed to think." Doug replied. "If it weren't for me, Sonic would still be here."

"It wasn't your fault. I'm sure he would be proud that you'll lead us to battle."

Beeping was soon heard as they both got out their communicators. "Guys, come to G.U.N. Headquarters, we're being given something classified." Samuel said through the communicator.

"We'll be right there." Doug replied as they soon got off the roof.

* * *

 **Several Minutes Later, G.U.N. Headquarters, Lab**

Doug, Haley, Howler and Amy watch on as Sam, wearing a blue vest, white shirt, blue jeans and grey sneakers, is being tested as he holds a strange device on his wrist. "So, what is that thing?" Haley asked. She is wearing a black leather jacket, green tank top, grey shorts and green boots while Howler now had a yellow vest and yellow sneakers.

"Something to help harness your power now that the Chaos Emeralds have given it to you." Gary replied. "Tails, Aaron and a few others spent days working on it. Sam has agreed to test it. Go for it, bro."

Samuel nods as he raised his left arm that has the device next to his face, took a deep breath and exhaled. "Chaos Control!" Samuel yelled as he slams the Blue Chaos Emerald in his right hand onto the device.

* * *

Samuel tosses his emerald in the air as a ray of energy comes out and moves up his body as his Ranger suit appeared before the helmet appeared over his face. "Chaos Blue!"

* * *

Sam soon looked at himself as he did a thumbs up to Tails.

"Test commenced at 10:42 a.m., test successful." Tails said, typing down some data.

"Okay, so we all get one." Doug said.

"Of course." Gary replied, showing them four more. "These are called Emerald Morphers which will help you turn into Power Rangers. To demorph, simply remove the emerald." Gary points to Samuel, who removes the Chaos Emerald from his Emerald Morpher, demorphing as a result.

"Okay, so that is all good information." Howler said as they each took an Emerald Morpher and strapped it to their left arm.

"We're also preparing most of your weapons. Amy already has her primary weapon, so we created yours based on your backgrounds, your skills and hobbies."

"Doug, your archery skills and multiple awards inspired us to make this." Tails said, pressing a button and a red and black bow comes down from a wire. "We call it the Twang Twang Bow."

"Sweet." Doug replied, taking it and pulls the string back a little, letting it twang back into place.

"Sam, your skills with a staff and sword as well as victory at Station Square's Javelin Toss inspired us to create the Burn Burn Trident." A blue and silver trident comes down from a wire.

"Now, that is a weapon." Sam said, taking it and sees a dragon edging in the handle.

"Haley, the skills with the Lightning Wispon has inspired us to create the Slither Slither Whip." A green and black whip comes down from a wire and Haley takes it. "And, Howler, the Grizzly Grizzly Daggers help your rock climbing skills and quick tossing." A pair of yellow daggers come down from a wire and Howler takes them.

"Now, there will be more weapons added to your arsenal in time." Gary said. "But for the time being, those will make do. If Sonic were here, he'd be proud." Alarms soon blare as everyone looks up to a nearby screen to see Heat-Seek, using its new arm as a flamethrower as civilians run to dodge the flame.

"Heat-Seek's back." Doug said. "Rangers, let's move out." They soon run off as the doors open for them.

* * *

 **Station Square**

Heat-Seek and some Com-Bots move along the street as Eggman, in his small hovercraft laughs from afar. "Finally, Station Square is mine to turn into New Eggmanland where nothing but robots rule supreme." He said aloud.

"Not while we're here!" Samuel yelled, causing all of them to turn and see Doug, Samuel, Howler, Haley and Amy flip over a fallen pillar and stop near the Com-Bots.

"Not you again. Heh, this will be easy without a certain hedgehog to assist you."

Doug looks a little down. "Doug, don't let him get to you." Sam said. "You're our new leader now."

Doug soon sighed and smiled. "You're right." He replied. "We can take you on without him." Doug moved and raised his left arm with the Emerald Morpher. "Chaos Emeralds ready?"

The others raise their Emerald Morphers up as well. "Ready." They reply.

"Chaos-" They all said, moving their right arm with their colour coded Chaos Emerald out before moving them to the Emerald Morphers. "-Control!"

* * *

Amy tosses her emerald in the air as a ray of energy comes out and moves up her body, extending her height as her Ranger suit appeared before her helmet appeared over her face. "Chaos Purple!" She yelled.

* * *

Haley tosses her emerald in the air as a ray of energy comes out and moves up her body as her Ranger suit appeared before her helmet appeared over her face. "Chaos Green!" She yelled.

* * *

Howler tosses his emerald in the air as a ray of energy comes out and moves up her body, extending his height as his Ranger suit appeared before his helmet appeared over his face. "Chaos Yellow!" He yelled.

* * *

Samuel tosses his emerald in the air as a ray of energy comes out and moves up his body as his Ranger suit appeared before his helmet appeared over his face. "Chaos Blue!" He yelled.

* * *

Doug tosses his emerald in the air as a ray of energy comes out and moves up his body as his Ranger suit appeared before his helmet appeared over his face. "Chaos Red!" He yelled.

* * *

The Rangers soon posed. "Power Rangers Chaos Control!" They yelled.

"Heat-Seek, Com-Bots, get them!" Eggman yelled before he took off and the Com-Bots charge at the Rangers.

"Let's try out our new weapons." Doug said.

"Right." The others reply and they all do a spin being revealing their weapons.

"Twang Twang Bow!"

"Burn Burn Trident!" Samuel yelled.

"Grizzly Grizzly Daggers!" Howler yelled.

"Slither Slither Whip!" Haley yelled.

"Piko Piko Hammer!" Amy yelled.

"Let's go!" Doug yelled as they soon charge at the Com-Bots. Doug uses his bow to block two Com-Bots' attacks before backflipping and fired his bow at the two of them, breaking them apart. "Cool."

Samuel swings his trident around, striking five Com-Bots before stabbing the top part into the ground, jumps up and kicks them all, destroying them. "Keanu style!" He yelled, spinning his trident.

Howler spins one dagger while holding the other dagger downward as he limbos underneath a Com-Bot's spinning kick before stabbing it with the spinning dagger, jumps up and stabs it with the downward dagger before vaulting over it and throws it to several other Com-Bots. "Strike!" He yelled.

Haley moved around, striking at some Com-Bots as they try to dodge, but gets scraped by it and wraps the whip around them before pulling it back, making the Com-Bots spin, crash and break apart. "Enjoy your dance, tin cans." She said.

Heat-Seek soon stopped as it saw it was the only enemy left as the Rangers held their weapons out. "Your turn, Heat-Seek." Doug said. Beeping was soon heard as the Rangers turned to their left arm where the Emerald Morphers were.

"Rangers, combine your weapons to create the Chaos Sword." Gary said through the Emerald Morpher.

"Got it. Combine your weapons." Haley held out her whip which stays upright before tossing it in the air, Doug throws his bow in the air and combines with the whip at the handle, Samuel tosses his trident in the air and combines with the whip and bow at the bow's string, Amy tosses her hammer in the air and combines with the whip at the handle and Howler tosses his daggers in the air and combines with the bow at the ends before it falls and Doug catches it. "Chaos Sword!" The other Rangers come up behind him and hold onto him as he raised the heavy weapon high and swings it down. "Strike!" The shockwave of the sword moves at Heat-Seek and strikes it, causing electricity to come out as it falls back and explodes. "Chaos adverted."

The Rangers' weapons return to normal and they put them away before putting their right hand on their respected emeralds. "Power down." They all said, demorphing back to normal with Amy and Howler being back to their normal sizes. There was soon some cheering nearby as Doug, Samuel, Howler, Haley and Amy saw some civilians come at them, cheering.

* * *

 **Abandoned City**

Eggman shuts off a screen, showing the fight and turns to Cubot and Orbot. "We've got to find a way to defeat those so called Rangers, take their emeralds and find the navy Chaos Emerald so I can power up a new airship." He said. "Are my army of robots online yet?"

"They should be, just need some brave Com-Bots who are up to the challenge." Orbot replied.

"Only problem is, the Chaos Emeralds are the key to their power." Cubot said.

"Which is why I still have the White Chaos Emerald." Eggman replied, showing it to them. "We'll create some fake ones that have the same power as the real ones."

"Excellent idea, doctor."

"Right, get to work."

"At once!" Cubot and Orbot said.

"These new heroes are giving me a headache."

* * *

 **G.U.N. Headquarters**

Most of the G.U.N. officials were applauding as Doug, Samuel, Howler, Haley and Amy walked along the hallway. Janice was shocked when she saw her little brother walk alongside the Rangers. "Doug?" She asked.

They soon came up to Gary and G.U.N. Commander Abraham Tower and salute as the officials stop applauding. "Well done, Rangers." Tower said. "While we may have won this round, we still have Eggman to deal with."

"Wait, sir, I have to protest."

"What is it, Agent Calvin?"

"I'm not sure Doug's up for this. They were lucky that time."

"Luck had nothing to do with it, Janice." Doug said.

"I have to agree with your brother." Tower replied. "Now, better start training better, you have a lot of work to do."

"Yes, sir!" The Rangers reply, saluting.


	4. Fakes

Eggman creates Gem Seeker, a robot designed to find and steal Chaos Emerald sized gems to make fake emeralds.

* * *

 **Mighty Chaos Pizza**

Haley directs Doug around while Howler and Amy are sitting near a booth, eating some pizza. "Here you have it." She said. "Mighty Chaos Pizza."

"I like it." Doug replied.

"Uncle Sam started working here ever since the Phantom Ruby War, but I'm sure Ernie over there won't mind another employee."

Pretty soon, a middle aged man with a mullet came up to them. He was wearing a pink shirt, black jeans, orange sneakers and an apron. They were partly covered in grease. He was holding a clean apron. "This the new guy?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah." Doug replied before Ernie tosses him the clean apron.

"I need you to start on the mixing some ingredients. It's for my breakfast pizzas."

"Okay."

"Come on, I'll show you." Ernie takes Doug into the kitchen as Haley sits down next to Howler and Amy.

* * *

 **Abandoned City, Workshop**

Several Com-Bots were working as Cubot passes by, holding a robot's arm as he came up to Eggman. "Here's the part you requested, doctor." He said.

"Excellent." Eggman replied as he took it and placed it on a robot. "Now, once I get the robot online, I will have it find gems the size of Chaos Emeralds so I can create fake Chaos Emeralds out of them."

"Would the name 'Gem Seeker' be the right name?" Orbot asked.

"Simple, yet appropriate. Okay, time to activate it." He presses a button which sends an electric shock through the robot, waking it up.

"Gem Seeker, online." The robot said.

"Now, Gem Seeker, I want you to find me gems the same size as this one." Eggman shows Gem Seeker the White Chaos Emerald.

"At once."

"And don't forget the ones that those measly Rangers have."

"Yes, doctor." Gem Seeker soon takes off.

* * *

 **Mighty Chaos Pizza, Kitchen**

Doug puts oatmeal on some pizza dough before putting some honey on. "Okay, the Honey and Oatmeal Breakfast Pizza is ready to go in the oven." He soon placed it in the pizza oven.

Beeping was soon heard as he soon looked at his Emerald Morpher. "Rangers, we're receiving calls of a robot robbing jewellery stores." Gary said through the Emerald Morpher.

"How many?" Doug removes his apron as he left the kitchen and came up to the others, who also listen.

"There's one in process over on Sage Avenue, the Karat Diamond Store."

"I recommended that store to Gary." Sam said.

"Let's go." Doug replied as they take off.

* * *

 **Station Square, Outside Karat Diamond Store**

Alarms are ringing as Com-Bots and Gem Seeker exit, with a sack full of gems as some hold gems the size of Chaos Emeralds as Doug, Sam, Howler, Haley and Amy came up to them. "Chaos Emeralds ready?" Doug asked.

The others raise their Emerald Morphers up as well. "Ready." They reply.

"Chaos-" They all said, moving their right arm with their colour coded Chaos Emerald out before moving them to the Emerald Morphers. "-Control!"

* * *

Amy tosses her emerald in the air as a ray of energy comes out and moves up her body, extending her height as her Ranger suit appeared before her helmet appeared over her face. "Chaos Purple!" She yelled.

* * *

Haley tosses her emerald in the air as a ray of energy comes out and moves up her body as her Ranger suit appeared before her helmet appeared over her face. "Chaos Green!" She yelled.

* * *

Howler tosses his emerald in the air as a ray of energy comes out and moves up her body, extending his height as his Ranger suit appeared before his helmet appeared over his face. "Chaos Yellow!" He yelled.

* * *

Samuel tosses his emerald in the air as a ray of energy comes out and moves up his body as his Ranger suit appeared before his helmet appeared over his face. "Chaos Blue!" He yelled.

* * *

Doug tosses his emerald in the air as a ray of energy comes out and moves up his body as his Ranger suit appeared before his helmet appeared over his face. "Chaos Red!" He yelled.

* * *

The Rangers soon ran at the Com-Bots as Gem Seeker prepares to take off. "Deal with them!" It yelled as it fled. Doug blocks a Com-Bot's punch before throwing it over him and kicks it down the road while Amy vaults over one and using her hammer, strikes it, causing it to break apart and Howler tilts back before lifting his left legs to kick a Com-Bot's chest before straightening back up, flips along the ground and knees it, knocking it down.

Sam pushes his trident into a couple of Com-Bots, making them grab each end as he swings on it, kicking two Com-Bots that came in opposite sides before letting go, spins and kicks the two Com-Bots holding the trident before using his foot to bring it back up and grabbing it as he lands. Haley, tilted spins around three Com-Bots, hitting them in the shins before jumping in the air and kicking them all down. "Bring it on!" She yelled.

The Gem Seeker runs down the street before Doug and Haley soon appear in front of him. "Put that down!" Doug yelled, aiming his bow at the Gem Seeker.

"No problem." The Gem Seeker replied holding out its left arm and firing a beam, knocking them down. The Gem Seeker soon ran off as Doug and Haley demorphed and struggled to get up before Sam, Amy and Howler came up to them.

"Power down!" They yelled, demorphing back to normal as Amy and Howler return to normal size.

"You guys okay." Sam asked as he helped Haley up.

"We're fine, Uncle Sam." Haley replied.

"That robot got away." Doug said, before noticing something. "Wait." He kneels down and picks up a gem. "This must be one of the gems it stole."

"Looks like a Chaos Emerald." Howler replied.

"Wait." Sam said. "Of course. They need gems to create fake Chaos Emeralds."

"We need to go to Tails, at once!" Amy yelled as they soon ran off.

* * *

 **Abandoned City, Throne Room**

Gem Seeker opens the sack, revealing the gems as Eggman laughs. "Excellent." He said. "Now I can channel the power of the White Chaos Emerald into the gems for fake Chaos Emeralds. Cubot, Orbot, prepare the energy transfer device."

"At once, Doctor." Orbot replied as he and Cubot take off.

* * *

 **Mystic Ruins, Tails' Workshop**

Doug, Samuel, Howler, Haley and Amy enter the workshop only to see Tails being flailed about. "Whoa!" He yelled as he landed near a console and went back to where he was. "Don't come in, it's not safe!"

"Uh-" Sam was cut off as Tails lands near them, screaming.

Tails gets up and shown to be splattered with oil. "What happened?" Amy asked.

"As you can see, I was busy working on some mechs and means of transport." Tails replied.

"Tails, there's a thing called walking for a reason." Howler said.

"You can't just go around in your Ranger suits." Tails soon ducks down a red arm nearly strikes him. "Anyway, they need something to get them up and running, so I'm trying to-" The arm soon strikes Tails in the back, knocking him out of the lab. They move out of the way as Tails lands on the ground and Doug quickly closed the door. They turned to see Tails who now has some dirt on him as he stood up. "Make them work with the emeralds. I guess I can use a break."

"We're gonna meet up with Gary, so you might want to wash yourself quickly." Sam said.

* * *

 **G.U.N. Headquarters, Gary's Office**

Amy and Sam were sitting while Haley and Howler stood as Doug showed Gary the gem he recovered and Tails, clean of oil and dirt was working on a laptop near them. "Looks like your suspicions have paid off." He said. "They're taking gems to make fake Chaos Emeralds."

"Why?" Doug asked.

"A fake emerald will have the same power as a normal Chaos Emerald, but once used, it is no longer useful." A voice called out as they turned to see Shadow come in.

"Shadow." Amy, Sam, Howler and Haley reply.

"When I heard Chaos Emeralds had bonded with you, turning into spandex-wearing fighters, I withdrew from my assignment in Soleanna to assist in the search for Sonic."

"But, Sonic's dead." Doug said.

"No, we believe Sonic may be alive." Gary replied. "You said the navy emerald was with Sonic when he was sucked out the Egg Carrier V."

"I came by to pick the Emerald Radar." Shadow said.

"Let's hope this thing still works." Gary opens his desk and turns it on. "Yeah, it does- Wait. I'm getting massive emerald readings." Alarms soon went off.

"That robot must be back." Sam said.

Gary turns a TV on which shows Gem Seeker, but looks bigger than the many trees around it. "Oh no." Amy said. "Eggman's found a way to make the robot grow."

"My mechs can help." Tails replied, turning to them.

"I thought they're still in progress." Howler said.

"They were. Then I found out the problem. They don't need the real emeralds, some fake ones can activate them."

"Where are we gonna get fake ones?" Doug asked.

"I'm glad you asked that." A feminine voice replied. They look to see Rouge the Bat coming up to them, with five emeralds.

"Rouge, are those-" Sam was cut off.

"Yes, they're fakes. And, much to my annoyance that you're merged with the real ones, these can do the same as them."

"Okay."

"I want to show you the mechs before you go." Tails said, typing on his laptop as they crowd around him. "Doug, you will command the Red Bull mech. Sam, the Blue Dragon mech is yours. Howler, the Yellow Wolf mech is just like you. Haley, the Green Snake mech will be at your disposal. And, Amy, the Pink Hedgehog mech is prepared especially for you." Images of robotic animal mechs are seen on the screen and they're amazed.

"How do we call them?" Doug asked.

"The Emerald Morphers have a small button just around where you insert the Chaos Emerald into the receiver."

"Okay, let's get to it." Doug, Sam, Howler, Haley and Amy soon ran out as the others look on.

* * *

 **Station Square**

Doug, Sam, Howler, Haley and Amy run along the street as they held their left arms up and move their emeralds to the Morphers. "Chaos Control!" They yelled, immediately turning into their ranger forms with Amy and Howler extending to the others' height.

"Okay, time to call these mechs." Doug said as they were about to push the button, but Amy stops them.

"Wait." She said. "Before we do this, don't you think they need better a name? Say 'Zords'?"

"Okay. That works out. Chaos Zords, come forth!" They press the button on their Emerald Morphers.

* * *

 **Mystic Ruins**

The back doors to Tails' workshop opens up, revealing mechs, similar to animals as they soon move out, heading to the Rangers' positions.

* * *

 **Station Square**

The Rangers see the Zords for the first time. "Wow, they're impressive." Amy said.

"Okay, let's head in." Doug replied.

"Right." They all said before jumping in the air, onto the Zords and enter them.

* * *

"Red Bull Zord, online!" Doug inserts his fake red emerald.

* * *

"Blue Dragon Zord, powered up!" Sam yelled, inserting his fake blue emerald.

* * *

"Yellow Wolf Zord, charged!" Howler yelled, inserting his fake yellow emerald.

* * *

"Green Snake Zord, ready for take off!" Haley yelled, inserting her fake green emerald.

* * *

"Purple Hedgehog Zord, having the need for speed!" Amy yelled, inserting her fake purple emerald.

* * *

Gem Seeker watches as the five Zords came at him. "You won't beat the Gem Seeker with those mechs." It said.

"Don't be so sure!" Doug replied. "Sam!"

"Blue Flame, coming up!" Sam yelled, pressing a button. The Blue Dragon Zord breathes out blue fire, hitting the Gem Seeker, causing it to scream.

"Howler, let's ram it!"

"Right!" Howler said as he moved his controls forward.

The Yellow Werewolf Zord and Red Bull Zord charge at Gem Seeker, who had just recovered from the Blue Ranger's attack before the two Zords ram him, knocking him down. "No!" It yelled.

"Haley, restrain it!" Doug yelled.

"All over it." Haley replied, moving her controls forward.

The Green Snake Zord comes at Gem Seeker and wraps around him. "I can't move!" It yelled.

"Amy, the last hit is yours." Doug said.

"Spinning Manuvere, coming up." Amy replied, moving her controls up.

The Purple Hedgehog Zord starts spinning as the Gem Seeker sees it coming at it. "Uh oh." It said as the Purple Hedgehog Zord soon struck it, breaking its head off, causing it to explode.

"Chaos adverted." Doug said.

* * *

 **Abandoned City, Lab**

Eggman kicks a nearby table, in anger before sitting down on a nearby chair. "Drat!" He yelled. "Another plan failed!"

* * *

 **Mystic Ruins, Tails' Workshop**

Tails looks at the fake Chaos Emeralds as the real ones are above them on some sort of device. "So, what is that thing, Tails?" Doug asked.

"It is an energy transfer for your fake emeralds so they can power up the Zords when you're in them." Tails replied.

"Excellent, so we can stay in ranger form while controlling the Zords." Sam said.

"And we have to hope for Sonic's return." Amy replied.

"I hope they succeed." Howler said.

"Me too." Tails replied.

"Okay, who's up for some b-ball?" Doug asked.

The others agree and head out as Tails looks at the machine.


	5. Speed & Talents

A fast robot ninja makes Doug train to try and slow it down.

* * *

 **Station Square High School, Hallway**

The bell had just rang as the students start leaving their classrooms as the Rangers also leave. "Hey, I'm about to head down to the gym for archery practice, if anyone wants to come." Doug said.

"Sorry, my mother wants help at the hotel." Sam replied.

"I'm with Uncle Sam on this." Haley said.

"Okay." Doug replied.

"Howler and I are free, so we'll come." Amy said.

"Thanks, Amy." Sam and Haley go in one direction while the others go in another.

* * *

 **Abandoned City, Eggman's Building, Hallway**

Eggman is sleeping in bed as Cubot and Orbot sneak past and Cubot looks to his companion. "Can you please tell me your plan?" Cubot asked.

"Well, the Doctor doesn't know that I'm creating a robot to defeat the Rangers and take their emeralds." Orbot replied. "So, without delay. Allow me to introduce to you, the Roja!"

Orbot opens a nearby door as something quickly passes by and Cubot looks. "Uh, I don't see anything."

Something soon lands behind Cubot and grabs hold of it. "That's because you're slow." Roja replied.

"How did you-"

"Using a fake emerald, to Roja, everything is slow to it, including us." Orbot said before turning to Roja. "Now, Roja, go get the real Chaos Emeralds."

"At once." Roja replied and quickly moves off.

* * *

 **Station Square High School, Gymnasium**

Doug looks at the target while holding a bow and arrow before pulling back the string and let's go, making the arrow zoom across and hits the target in the centre. "Bullseye!" He yelled.

"Wow, even not as a ranger, your aim is perfect." Howler said as he looked at the target.

"10 years of archery does that."

"Can I have a go?" Amy asked.

"Okay, but the string is the most dangerous for inexperienced people." Doug hands Amy the bow, she attaches an arrow to the string and pulls it back. "Leaves you with a minor blister or rash."

She lets go and the arrow hits the target on the left as Amy sees it. "My aim's a bit off."

"First time I learnt it was hard, but overtime, it gets better."

* * *

 **Station Square Hotel, Fourth Floor, Hallway**

Sam and Haley had just exited a recently vacated room as Haley pushes the utility cart. "I wonder why the maids got the flu?" She asked.

"Usual thing to have sometimes." Sam replied.

Beeping was soon heard as they turn to their Emerald Morphers. "Sam, Haley, we have a situation downtown." Gary said through the Morpher.

"On it, dad." Haley replied before she and Sam run off.

* * *

 **Downtown Station Square**

Civilians run away as a few Com-Bots move along the road as Haley and Sam move through the running civilians. "Get out of the way!" Sam yelled.

"Move it!" Haley yelled.

They soon stopped to see the Com-Bots. "Ready, niece?"

"Ready." They raise their Emerald Morphers up and get out their Chaos Emeralds.

"Chaos-" They both said, moving their right arm with their colour coded Chaos Emerald out before moving them to the Emerald Morphers. "-Control!"

* * *

Samuel tosses his emerald in the air as a ray of energy comes out and moves up his body as his Ranger suit appeared before his helmet appeared over his face. "Chaos Blue!" He yelled.

* * *

Haley tosses her emerald in the air as a ray of energy comes out and moves up her body as her Ranger suit appeared before her helmet appeared over her face. "Chaos Green!" She yelled.

* * *

Sam and Haley poise as the Com-Bots soon ran at them. Sam flips over one, kicking another before he landed and kicks the one he flipped over before another comes and punches him, knocking him back, but he flips back upright and kicks the Com-Bot. "Too easy."

Haley vaults over a sign before grabbing it and striking a Com-Bot coming at her before throwing it to another Com-Bot. "Slither Slither Whip!" Haley gets out her whip and wraps it around the Com-Bot's leg, making it fall and land on the ground.

Sam soon fell to the ground as something quickly passes him. "What was that?"

Haley soon fell as Roja soon appeared. "Time for your emeralds, Rangers." It said.

"Not on your life!" Haley yelled getting up and moving her arm to her Morpher.

* * *

 **Station Square High School, Gymnasium**

Doug, Amy and Howler are putting away the archery gear when their Emerald Morphers go off. Doug raises his. "Guys, we have a robot ninja in downtown." She said. "We need your help."

"On it." Doug replied.

Doug, Amy and Howler soon went in a straight line and raise their Emerald Morphers. "Chaos-" They said, moving their right arm with their colour coded Chaos Emerald out before moving them to the Emerald Morphers. "-Control!"

* * *

Doug tosses his emerald in the air as a ray of energy comes out and moves up his body as his Ranger suit appeared before his helmet appeared over his face. "Chaos Red!"

* * *

Amy tosses her emerald in the air as a ray of energy comes out and moves up her body, extending her height as her Ranger suit appeared before her helmet appeared over her face. "Chaos Purple!" She yelled.

* * *

Howler tosses his emerald in the air as a ray of energy comes out and moves up her body, extending his height as his Ranger suit appeared before his helmet appeared over his face. "Chaos Yellow!" He yelled.

* * *

 **Downtown Station Square**

Doug, Amy and Howler appear near Sam and Haley before getting out their weapons. "Twang Twang Bow!" Doug yelled.

"Piko Piko Hammer!" Amy yelled.

"Grizzly Grizzly Daggers!" Howler yelled.

Roja soon charged at them quickly as Doug fired an arrow, but Roja's speed makes him miss. "Shoot!" He yelled.

Roja soon struck them quickly, making them fall as it laughs. "Now I can get your Emeralds!" It yelled. "Oh, hang on!" It raises its hand to its ear. "Okay, returning home." Roja soon moved away quickly.

"What was that?" Doug asked.

* * *

 **Abandoned City, Factory**

Eggman is striking Cubot and Orbot with a stick as Roja stands next to them. "You build a robot without my permission and tried to use it to defeat the Rangers?" He asked.

"But he was close until you brought him back." Orbot replied.

"Then, maybe I shouldn't have interfered." Eggman turns back to Roja. "Go back and get those emeralds."

"Yes, doctor." Roja said as it soon left.

* * *

 **Mighty Chaos Pizza**

The rangers are seated at a table as they think about their recent battle. "That robot ninja is hard." Sam said, straightening his shoulder.

"Then we obviously need more training." Amy replied.

"Gary's just finished a training simulation, we'll see if we can use it for a bit."

* * *

 **G.U.N. Headquarters, Training Room**

Doug is in a cubicle, wearing his ranger suit as the others watched outside. They were also wearing ranger suits, but had their helmets removed while Gary pressed a button. "So, the Roja can move like the speed of wind." He said. "I'll have one just like that."

Doug holds his Twang Twang Bow as he stands still before something knocks him down. "That hurt!" He yelled before he is knocked down again and the same thing happens again.

"Simulations hurt, dude. Remember, it's not the speed of the enemy you need to worry about, it's the speed of your aim."

"The speed of my aim." Doug pulls back the string on his bow with an arrow on it, moving around before stopping at one position and fires. The arrow soon hits something and a being appears with the arrow in its leg.

"Nice. Simulation end." Gary presses a button as Doug exits, removing his helmet.

"The speed of my aim may help us defeat Roja when we meet again."

Alarms are soon heard. "Guys, the Roja's back." Tails said as he came up to them.

"Let's go." Doug said as they put their helmets back on.

"And, take these." Tails holds out five fake Chaos Emeralds. "I upgraded the Zords to merge together and form the Chaos Megazord."

"Right." They each take the fake emerald with their colour code.

* * *

 **Station Square, Park**

The Rangers come up to the fountain as Roja soon appears. "This time I'll take your emeralds!" It said.

"No way!" Doug yelled, getting out his Twang Twang Bow.

Roja jumps as Doug moves his bow along as Roja quickly hits Amy and Sam, knocking them down before moving up to Haley and Howler, knocking them down and they land in the fountain. "Catch me if you can!"

"I think I can." Doug turned his arms around, aiming backwards and firing the arrow, hitting Roja as it passed by in its leg.

"I can't move quick now!"

"That is our solution." The other Rangers soon came up to him. "Chaos Sword!" Haley held out her whip which stays upright before tossing it in the air, Doug throws his bow in the air and combines with the whip at the handle, Samuel tosses his trident in the air and combines with the whip and bow at the bow's string, Amy tosses her hammer in the air and combines with the whip at the handle and Howler tosses his daggers in the air and combines with the bow at the ends before it falls and Doug catches it. "Chaos Sword!" The other Rangers come up behind him and hold onto him as he raised the Chaos Sword high and swings it down. "Strike!"

The strike hits Roja, letting it fall and explode.

* * *

 **Abadoned City, Engine Room**

Eggman growls as he watched from a screen before Orbot hands him a device. "This is the Reprogrammer, use it on Roja." It said.

Eggman takes it and presses the button in the middle. "Reprogram Roja!" He yelled, as a supersonic wave hits the screen.

* * *

 **Station Square, Park**

The Roja is hit by the Reprogrammer's effects, gets up and immediately grows. "Who's the big robot ninja now!?" It asked.

"Chaos Zords, come forth!" They say as they press the button on their Emerald Morphers.

* * *

 **Mystic Ruins, Tails' Workshop**

The back doors to Tails' workshop opens up, revealing the Zords as they soon move out, heading to the Rangers' positions.

* * *

 **Station Square, Park**

The Rangers jump in the air to get into their Zords. As soon as they land in the Zords, they looked at the fake Chaos Emeralds. "Let's hope they work." Doug said.

"Chaos Zords, combine!" They yell as they insert them into the console. The Zords jump into the air as they prepare to split. The Red Bull Zord's legs retract into the body and the head tilts down. The Green Snake Zord turns a little, becoming a lower body without a left leg. The Yellow Wolf Zord's legs retract and the head tilts up, connecting to the Green Snake Zord's tail end, making up the other leg and connects to the Red Bull Zord. The Purple Hedgehog Zord's legs retract and connect to the right side of the Red Bull Zord, becoming the right arm. The Blue Dragon Zord's tail comes off and attaches to the Red Bull Zord, becoming the left arm while the remaining parts start pulling back, becoming like a shield as well as a helmet with a face before it comes down on the Red Bull Zord, creating the Chaos Megazord. In the Megazord's cockpit, the Rangers are on pedestals with their fake emeralds in them. "Chaos Megazord, activate!"

Roja charges at the Chaos Megazord, but is at normal speed. "It's not fast anymore!" Sam yelled.

Roja prepares to kick the Chaos Megazord, but it moves out of the way, but a punch from it hits the Megazord, knocking it back. Inside the cockpit, the Rangers try not to fall from the minor shake before straightening themselves up. "Activating the Chaos Sabre!" Doug said as he presses a button.

Outside, the right leg opens up, revealing a grey sword, which comes out and lands in the right hand. "That won't scare me!" Roja yelled, charging at the Megazord.

Inside the cockpit, the Rangers hold one hand up. "Chaos Sabre Strike!" They yelled, moving their hand down, like they're striking.

Outside, the Megazord raises its arm and strikes with the sword, hitting Roja. Roja screams as it goes down and explodes. "Chaos adverted." Doug said.

* * *

 **Abadoned City, Factory**

Eggman looks at the remote as Cubot and Orbot look on, in nervousness. "You may have disobeyed me, but I give you compliment for creating a device to grow my robots." He said. "So, consider this a warning."

"Of course, Doctor." Cubot replied.

"I have a headache again, leave me."

* * *

 **G.U.N. Headquarters, Training Room**

An arrow hits a target straight in the centre with several other arrows as Doug placed the bow down and brought the target closer as Gary came up to him. "Nice aim." He said. "I guess whoever taught you did really well."

"My mother was an archer. She won a few silver medals in the Olympics. I hope to carry on her legacy."

"I know what it's like, losing a mother."

"Well, I still had Janice and my grandmother."

"Good on you. Well, you better head home, don't want Janice to worry."

"Trust me, she doesn't." Doug soon leaves as Gary watches him.


	6. Blue Love

Sam finds himself smitten with a beautiful young model when the Rangers are assigned to guard her.

* * *

 **Station Square Hotel, Restaurant**

Sam drinks some orange juice as Doug and Amy soon came in. "Hey, Sam, don't you answer your phone at 9 in the morning?" Doug asked.

"We're needed at over at G.U.N." Amy said.

"Coming." Sam replied as they soon ran out.

* * *

 **G.U.N. Headquarters, Hallway**

Commander Tower looks at the Rangers as they stand in a line. "We have reason to believe that Sabrina Elouise may be kidnapped by Dr. Eggman as she is here for a model shoot."

"Wait, Sabrina Elouise?" Haley asked.

"Yeah."

"Isn't this normally in your territory?" Sam asked.

"She said Gary scares her because of his robotic body, Shadow and Rouge are busy looking for Sonic and most of our soldiers are on lookout."

"Very well, when do we start?" Doug asked.

* * *

 **Abandoned City, Factory**

Eggman watches as a Com-Bot moves around in a giant mech before stopping. "Excellent." He said. "The Egg-Mech is working well. Now I just need someone to work it. Either voluntary, or force once they're turned into a robot."

"I may have the perfect volunteer." Cubot replied, coming up to him, with a newspaper.

Eggman took it and read it. "Ah, Sabrina Elouise. Get the Com-Bots ready."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

 **Station Square, Outside Studio**

Sam and Doug are dressed in black suits as disguises while Haley is dressed like a tourist, taking photos and Amy and Howler were in the crowd as a black limo arrives and Doug opens the back door, revealing a young red haired woman. People start cheering as she got out and noticed Sam's morpher. "Follow me inside, please." She said.

"Uh, sure thing." Sam replied as he follows the woman into the studio as people keep taking photos.

Doug turned to Haley, who was nearby. "Someone's got an admirer." He said as they quietly laugh.

* * *

 **Studio, Dressing Room**

The woman enters as Sam does so as well and closes the door. The woman soon took her glasses off. "So, which colour are you?" She asked.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I know you're a Power Ranger. So, tell me, what is your colour?"

"Uh, blue."

"Now that, is my favourite colour." She came closer before there was a knock at the door and Sam backs away. "Yes?"

The door opens, revealing a stagehand. "Miss Elouise, you're on in 2 minutes." He said before leaving.

"Well, I better leave you to it." Sam said before walking out.

"I'll take my time, Blue Ranger." Sabrina replied.

* * *

 **Station Square, Outside Studio**

Some of the crowd soon removed their clothing, revealing to be Com-Bots, causing some the remaining crowd to run away, screaming as Doug, Haley, Howler and Amy soon ran at them. "Let's go!" Doug yelled.

* * *

 **Studio, Hallway**

Sam hears his Morpher go off and answers it. "Sam, we have got Com-Bots outside, we need help!" Doug yelled through the Morpher.

"On my way." Sam replied before running down the hallway.

* * *

 **Station Square, Outside Studio**

Sam exits to see Doug vaulting over a Com-Bot, Haley kicking one down, Howler kicking one in the legs and Amy dodging one's punch before two Com-Bots charge at him, making him grab hold of one and kicks the other in the chest. Doug rolls on the ground before looking up and crosses his arms to block a Com-Bot's kick before flipping forward and kicks it in the head, breaking it off. "Off goes the head." He said.

Howler spins on the side, avoiding a Com-Bot's kick before jumping up to it and kicking it, knocking it down. Amy spins to the side before kicking the Com-Bot she was fighting back before jumping back to avoid its kick. "It's almost like they're after something." She said.

Sam kicks a Com-Bot down before realising something. "Sabrina." He said and heads inside.

* * *

 **Studio, Hallway**

Sam raises his arm as he ran. "Chaos Control!" Sam slams the Blue Chaos Emerald in his right hand onto the device.

* * *

Samuel tosses his emerald in the air as a ray of energy comes out and moves up his body as his Ranger suit appeared before the helmet appeared over his face. "Chaos Blue!"

* * *

 **Studio, Dressing Room**

Sabrina struggles as two Com-Bots are restraining her before the Blue Ranger enters and fires his blaster, hitting the two Com-Bots, destroying them as Sabrina sighed. "Power down." He turns back to normal as Sabrina is shocked.

"Why would be after me?" She asked.

"I'm sure we'll find out."

* * *

 **Abandoned City, Throne Room**

Eggman kicks a Com-Bot down as Cubot and Orbot are concerned. "I sent Com-Bots to find us a volunteer and they return with squat!" He yelled. "I'll have to take measures in my own hands. Bowling Bot!"

A robot, holding a bowling ball as well as having some bowling balls around its neck soon came in. "You called, doctor?" It asked.

"I need you to find that model the Com-Bots failed to get. She is needed to control my Egg-Mech."

"I will do so, doctor." Bowling Bot soon ran off as Eggman sighed.

* * *

 **Studio**

Sabrina wears a black dress as she does some poses. "Oh, that is good." The photographer said. "Just like a total professional."

"Situation involving Sabrina still under control." Sam said, speaking into his Morpher.

"Still not having feelings for her, are you, Uncle Sam?" Haley asked through the Morpher.

Sam blushes. "Shut up."

* * *

 **Station Square, Outside Studio**

The other Rangers snicker. "He so has feelings for him." Amy said.

"Well, keep it up, lover boy." Howler said into his Morpher.

"I said, shut up." Sam replied through the Morpher.

* * *

 **Studio**

The photographer sees Sam and looks at him. "Hey, do you mind doing some modelling with Miss Elouise?" He asked.

"Sorry?" Sam asked.

"Male model's sick. I need someone to wear the new tux."

Sam soon sighed. "Okay." The photographer soon points to the door.

"You'll find it in there."

Sam heads into the room before the photographer laughs and immediately turns into Bowling Bot. Sabrina screams as Bowling Bot grabs a hold of her. "You're coming with me!"

"Sam!" Sabrina yelled.

Sam came out of the room and sees Sabrina, being held by Bowling Bot. "Hey, let go of her!" He yelled, charging at it and kicks it in the back, making it let go of Sabrina, who lands on her feet. "Find the others!"

"Okay." Sabrina runs out as Sam poises.

* * *

 **Station Square, Outside Studio**

Sabrina comes up to the other Rangers, who see her looking scared. "Miss Elouise, are you okay?" Doug asked.

"Some robot was gonna take me." Sabrina replied. "Sam's fighting it now."

"Let's go." They soon ran in as Sabrina tries to breathe a little.

* * *

 **Studio**

Sam tries to punch the Bowling Bot, but it blocks and throws him down as the others come up to him. "You okay?" Doug asked.

"Yeah." Sam replied as he got up and they stand in a line.

Doug raised his left arm with the Emerald Morpher. "Chaos Emeralds ready?"

The others raise their Emerald Morphers up as well. "Ready." They reply.

"Chaos-" They all said, moving their right arm with their colour coded Chaos Emerald out before moving them to the Emerald Morphers. "-Control!"

* * *

Amy tosses her emerald in the air as a ray of energy comes out and moves up her body, extending her height as her Ranger suit appeared before her helmet appeared over her face. "Chaos Purple!" She yelled.

* * *

Haley tosses her emerald in the air as a ray of energy comes out and moves up her body as her Ranger suit appeared before her helmet appeared over her face. "Chaos Green!" She yelled.

* * *

Howler tosses his emerald in the air as a ray of energy comes out and moves up her body, extending his height as his Ranger suit appeared before his helmet appeared over his face. "Chaos Yellow!" He yelled.

* * *

Samuel tosses his emerald in the air as a ray of energy comes out and moves up his body as his Ranger suit appeared before his helmet appeared over his face. "Chaos Blue!" He yelled.

* * *

Doug tosses his emerald in the air as a ray of energy comes out and moves up his body as his Ranger suit appeared before his helmet appeared over his face. "Chaos Red!" He yelled.

* * *

The Rangers soon ran at Bowling Bot as it soon got out a bowling ball. "Think fast!" It yelled, throwing the ball.

The Rangers are immediately hit by it as soon as it came in contact, causing them to fall. "It's not right throwing bowling balls." Amy said.

"Okay, weapons out!" Doug yelled, aiming his Twang Twang Bow.

"Right!" The other Rangers reply, getting their weapons out.

Amy and Sam jump at Bowling Bot as it throws two bowling balls at them, but they use their weapons to deflect them back at Bowling Bot, who gets hit by them. "Ow!" It yelled. "Hey, they pack a wallop!"

"Weapons combine!" Doug yelled. Haley held out her whip which stays upright before tossing it in the air, Doug throws his bow in the air and combines with the whip at the handle, Samuel tosses his trident in the air and combines with the whip and bow at the bow's string, Amy tosses her hammer in the air and combines with the whip at the handle and Howler tosses his daggers in the air and combines with the bow at the ends before it falls and Doug catches it. "Chaos Sword!" The other Rangers come up behind him and hold onto him as he raised the Chaos Sword high and swings it down. "Strike!"

The attack hits Bowling Bot, causing it to explode as the Rangers cheer.

* * *

 **Abandoned City, Throne Room**

Eggman presses the Reprogrammer. "Grow, Bowling Bot!" He yelled as a supersonic wave hits the screen.

* * *

 **Station Square, Outside Studio**

The Bowling Bot is hit by the Reprogrammer's effects, gets up and immediately grows, breaking through the studio's roof. The Rangers look on before looking down at their Morphers. "Chaos Zords, come forth!" They say as they press the button on their Emerald Morphers.

* * *

 **Tails' Workshop, Mystic Ruins**

The back doors to Tails' workshop opens up, revealing the Zords as they soon move out, heading to the Rangers' positions.

* * *

 **Station Square**

The Rangers jump in the air to get into their Zords. As soon as they land in the Zords, they looked at the fake Chaos Emeralds. "Chaos Zords, combine!" They yell as they insert them into the console. The Zords jump into the air as they prepare to split. The Red Bull Zord's legs retract into the body and the head tilts down. The Green Snake Zord turns a little, becoming a lower body without a left leg. The Yellow Wolf Zord's legs retract and the head tilts up, connecting to the Green Snake Zord's tail end, making up the other leg and connects to the Red Bull Zord. The Purple Hedgehog Zord's legs retract and connect to the right side of the Red Bull Zord, becoming the right arm. The Blue Dragon Zord's tail comes off and attaches to the Red Bull Zord, becoming the left arm while the remaining parts start pulling back, becoming like a shield as well as a helmet with a face before it comes down on the Red Bull Zord, creating the Chaos Megazord. In the Megazord's cockpit, the Rangers are on pedestals with their fake emeralds in them. "Chaos Megazord!"

The Bowling Bot holds up a bowling ball as it growled. "Don't choke!" It yelled, throwing the ball.

The ball hits the Megazord, emitting sparks.

* * *

Inside, the Rangers react from the shake before straightening themselves. "Take this!" Doug yelled, pressing a button.

* * *

The Megazord moves forward and punches the Bowling Bot. The Bowling Bot soon charged at the Megazord, but the Rangers mange to move the controls, moving the Megazord out of the way as the Bowling Bot passes by it. "How dare you!"

* * *

"Chaos Sabre!" Doug yelled as he presses the Chaos Sabre button.

* * *

Outside, the right leg opens up, revealing the Chaos Sabre, which comes out and lands in the right hand.

* * *

Inside the cockpit, the Rangers hold one hand up. Chaos Sabre Strike!" They yelled, moving their hand down, like they're striking.

* * *

Outside, the Megazord raises its arm and strikes with the sword, hitting the Bowling Bot. The Bowling Bot screams as it goes down and explodes. "Chaos adverted."

* * *

 **Abadoned City, Throne Room**

Eggman has his hands on his head. "Get me some aspirin, I got a headache again!" He yelled.

* * *

 **Mighty Chaos Pizza**

Sam and Sabrina are at a table as the Rangers look at them. "You know, Sam, you're so sweet." Sabrina said. "But, I think this is more important to you."

"You think so?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, but I'll be there for you when it's over." Sabrina soon gets up and walks away.

The Rangers soon came up to their heartbroken friend to console him.


	7. T-Pup Cannon

When Tails' latest invention goes haywire, they discover a component inside it was stolen by one of his old enemies.

* * *

 **Green Hill**

Sam and Howler were jogging as many animals look on. Sam is wearing blue jogging gear while Howler has a headband on. "Don't you just love jogging through here?" Sam asked.

"I guess so." Howler replied.

"Been doing this ever since I was shot a few years ago."

"Let's not be around too long."

Pretty soon, a lot of Com-Bots soon appeared. "Oh no. Ready?"

"Ready."

They raise their left arms up. "Chaos-" They both said, moving their right arm with their colour coded Chaos Emerald out before moving them to the Emerald Morphers. "-Control!"

* * *

Samuel tosses his emerald in the air as a ray of energy comes out and moves up his body as his Ranger suit appeared before his helmet appeared over his face. "Chaos Blue!" He yelled.

* * *

Howler tosses his emerald in the air as a ray of energy comes out and moves up her body, extending his height as his Ranger suit appeared before his helmet appeared over his face. "Chaos Yellow!" He yelled.

* * *

Both Rangers poise before they soon charge at the Com-Bots. Sam does a handstand as he kicks two Com-Bots down before landing on his feet as another Com-Bot soon kicked him in the legs, knocking him down. Howler flips on the side to avoid a Com-Bot before kicking it back. "These Com-Bots seem tough today."

"I agree." Howler soon spins backwards, kicking two Com-Bots as he lands before a Com-Bot pushes him down.

As both Rangers came back to back, the Com-Bots start to move closer. "I wonder if we should call the others."

"We should."

But before they could raise their left arms to their heads, something immediately came at the Com-Bots, knocking some down, as some try to look for the being responsible before it comes back, taking down the rest. Sam and Howler look around before the being stopped, with its back facing the two. It was navy coloured and average height. "A Power Ranger?"

The Ranger turns around, revealing its front markings. Same as theirs, but the white markings are black, the number is 6 and there is a sword instead of a blaster. The ranger soon runs off. "Wait! Who are you!?"

They both soon moved their right hand to their left arm to their Morphers. "Power down." They both said, demorphing and looking at the direction the mystery ranger left.

"Was that-?" Beeping from Sam's Morpher cuts him off. "Ranger Blue here."

"Sam, where are you and Howler?" Doug asked through the Morpher.

"Green Hill. Listen, we-" Sam was cut off.

"That'll have to wait, we're needed at G.U.N. Headquarters. Something new from Tails."

* * *

 **Station Square, G.U.N. Headquarters,** **Laboratory**

Sam and Howler enter the training room, still in their active gear as Commander Tower, Gary, Doug, Haley and Amy see them come in. Doug, Haley and Amy were already in their Ranger suits while their helmets were on a console. "You're late." Gary said.

"Sorry, robo bro." Sam replied.

"Don't call me that."

"Sorry. We were ambushed while at Green Hill."

"Com-Bots?" Doug asked.

"Not only were we nearly pummelled, someone came and destroyed all the Com-Bots." Howler said.

"Did you see who?" Commander Tower asked.

"Only briefly."

"He was a Ranger, sir, like us, only navy coloured." Sam said.

"Then he has possession of the Navy Chaos Emerald." Haley replied.

The doors soon open again as a couple of G.U.N. techs and Tails come in with something covered by a tarp. "Good, you're all here." He said.

"So, what do you have?"

The techs remove the tarp, revealing a robotic dog/fox hybrid. "This is T-Pup. When you need assistance, you can rely on him. He can turn into a cannon when you press the button on the other side of your Morphers."

"Okay." Doug said.

"Let's get to it." Sam replied as Doug, Haley and Amy out their helmets on as Amy's height increases to her ranger form height and Sam and Howler insert their Chaos Emeralds into their Morphers, morphing into their ranger forms as Howler's height extends to his ranger form height.

* * *

 **G.U.N. Headquarters, Training Room**

They soon head inside the training range as T-Pup came up to them. "T-Pup, Cannon Mode!"

T-Pup barks as it jumps in the air, moves its legs up, it's head moves upward and opens its mouth, as a barrel extends out of the mouth. Amy and Howler grab the front leg grips while Sam and Haley grab the back leg grips as Doug was holding the tail. "Ready?" Tails asked.

"Ready." The Rangers reply.

"Fire."

Doug pulls the trigger, but the T-Pup Cannon doesn't fire and instead flies out of their hands, reforms and starts moving about, firing shots out of its mouth. "Tails, you're robot malfunctioned!" Doug yelled.

"Impossible. Shut it off, I need to check it."

Doug and Sam charge at T-Pup, but it kicks them both down before Haley, Howler and Amy jump onto it. The T-Pup Cannon soon spun, knocking them all off and on the ground as Haley lands on Sam and Doug. The Rangers demorph as T-Pup continues moving around, wildly. "Activate the magnetism field!" Gary yelled to the techs as they soon press a button. T-Pup soon falls onto the ground and remains as magnetic waves emit in the ground, but Gary ends up stuck to the wall, viewing the training room. "I really hate that."

Tails immediately came up to T-Pup and presses a button, shutting him off. "Okay, turn the field off." The magnetic waves stop and Tails opens the back of T-Pup as the Rangers came up to Gary, who is on the ground.

"Dad, are you okay?" Haley asked.

"Yeah." Gary replied. "Sometimes I wish I wasn't a robot."

"Guys, I found the problem!" Tails yelled as the Rangers and Gary went back into the room. "The registry component to confirm your fingerprints has been stolen and a few wires are loose."

"Can you fix it?" Doug asked as he and the Rangers got up.

"No, that component was hand made." He soon notices something inside T-Pup. "Wait." He soon got it out, revealing to be an origami bird.

"An origami. My gran sometimes makes me do some."

"Must be a note." Amy said as Doug took the origami and unfolded it. The letters were cut out from magazines.

He soon handed it to Tails. "'Long time, no see, freak.'" Tails read the note. "Speedy."

"Who?" Gary asked.

"Kukku XVI, we had a run in several years ago, before I met Sonic. He made fun of me because of my twin tails, stole most of my components and even blew up my hut at one point."

"How do we find him?" Haley asked.

"I haven't seen him since I left my home island and when his father was killed when I destroyed their base."

"We'll have some G.U.N. members be on the lookout, but the problem is what he looks like." Gary said.

"I know his description. I'll help you with it."

* * *

 **Abandoned City, Throne Room**

Eggman turns to a shadow as he holds a component. "I'm impressed, diaper bird." He said.

"It's part of my shell, Doctor." A figure in the shadows replied, walking forward to reveal a green bird with a brown egg shell on.

"With this and your skills, you can pilot my mech to take down the Power Rangers and take their emeralds."

"Of course."

* * *

 **G.U.N. Headquarters, Laboratory**

Tails is working on T-Pup as Aaron soon came in. "Hey." He said.

"Aaron." Tails replied.

"Gary told me what happened, I caught the first flight over to try and help out."

"My component to recognise your brother and some others' fingerprints has been stolen and I'm thinking of making a new one."

"Which is where I come in to help." Aaron soon sat down and starts helping out.

* * *

 **Station Square Park**

The Rangers walk along the street, looking at Tails' description of Kukku XVI. "Tails seemed pretty bummed about this Kukku XVI." Howler said.

"Well, you haven't seen Tails whenever someone insults an invention of his." Amy replied.

Screams were soon heard as they turned to see Eggman's Mech moving along the streets. "A mech." Sam said. "Eggman must be behind this."

Doug raised his left arm with the Emerald Morpher. "Chaos Emeralds ready?"

The others raise their Emerald Morphers up as well. "Ready." They reply.

"Chaos-" They all said, moving their right arm with their colour coded Chaos Emerald out before moving them to the Emerald Morphers. "-Control!"

* * *

Amy tosses her emerald in the air as a ray of energy comes out and moves up her body, extending her height as her Ranger suit appeared before her helmet appeared over her face. "Chaos Purple!" She yelled.

* * *

Haley tosses her emerald in the air as a ray of energy comes out and moves up her body as her Ranger suit appeared before her helmet appeared over her face. "Chaos Green!" She yelled.

* * *

Howler tosses his emerald in the air as a ray of energy comes out and moves up her body, extending his height as his Ranger suit appeared before his helmet appeared over his face. "Chaos Yellow!" He yelled.

* * *

Samuel tosses his emerald in the air as a ray of energy comes out and moves up his body as his Ranger suit appeared before his helmet appeared over his face. "Chaos Blue!" He yelled.

* * *

Doug tosses his emerald in the air as a ray of energy comes out and moves up his body as his Ranger suit appeared before his helmet appeared over his face. "Chaos Red!" He yelled.

* * *

The Rangers soon raise their left arms to their Morphers. "Chaos Zords, come forth!" They say as they press the button on their Emerald Morphers.

* * *

 **Tails' Workshop, Mystic Ruins**

The back doors to Tails' workshop opens up, revealing the Zords as they soon move out, heading to the Rangers' positions.

* * *

 **Station Square Park**

The Rangers jump in the air to get into their Zords. As soon as they land in the Zords, they looked at the fake Chaos Emeralds. "Chaos Zords, combine!" They yell as they insert them into the console. The Zords jump into the air as they prepare to split. The Red Bull Zord's legs retract into the body and the head tilts down. The Green Snake Zord turns a little, becoming a lower body without a left leg. The Yellow Wolf Zord's legs retract and the head tilts up, connecting to the Green Snake Zord's tail end, making up the other leg and connects to the Red Bull Zord. The Purple Hedgehog Zord's legs retract and connect to the right side of the Red Bull Zord, becoming the right arm. The Blue Dragon Zord's tail comes off and attaches to the Red Bull Zord, becoming the left arm while the remaining parts start pulling back, becoming like a shield as well as a helmet with a face before it comes down on the Red Bull Zord, creating the Chaos Megazord. In the Megazord's cockpit, the Rangers are on pedestals with their fake emeralds in them. "Chaos Megazord!"

* * *

In Eggman's Mech, Kukku XVI sees the Megazord and chuckles. "So, the freak made new toys, eh?" He asked himself.

* * *

In the Chaos Megazord, the Rangers tighten their grips. "We'll show him what we're made of." Doug said.

* * *

On the street, Eggman's Mech moves up to the Chaos Megazord and raises its left leg which the Megazord quickly blocks before it soon punches the Megazord's face, cracking it.

* * *

In the Megazord, the Rangers struggle to see through the visor as it was cracked. "I can't see a thing!" Sam yelled.

"We'll have to try and deal with-? Doug was cut off when something was soon heard.

"Look!" Amy yelled, pointing down to something.

Outside, the Navy Ranger runs up to the Eggman Mech and jumps onto the right leg.

* * *

In the Megazord, Sam was shocked. "That's him!" He yelled.

* * *

Outside, the ranger jumps up to the waist before coming up the left arm.

* * *

In the Eggman Mech, Kukku XVI hears an alarm as he turned to see the navy ranger. "Another one?" He asked.

* * *

Outside, the navy ranger kneels down and opens a panel before pulling out some panels and pulls on some wires which soon break off.

* * *

In the Eggman Mech, the alarms stop as Kukku XVI saw the power was dying. "What has that ranger done?" He asked before he soon gets out of the seat to get out.

* * *

Outside, the Ranger keeps trying to pulls on more wires before Kukku XVI comes out. "Stop doing that!" He yelled, charging at the ranger. But the Ranger soon jumps over him and notices something sticking out of his egg shell and pulls it out, causing him to scream as the Ranger looks at it.

* * *

In the Megazord, Doug notices the Navy Ranger with the component. "Navy Chaos Ranger, that is the component that bird stole." He said. "Get it to G.U.N., ask for Gary Burton."

* * *

Outside, the Navy Ranger nods and runs off as Kukku XVI growled. "I'll deal with them myself!" He yelled, jumping off the mech and lands on the ground.

* * *

In the Megazord, the Rangers see Kukku XVI on the ground. "He's out of the mech!" Howler yelled.

"Let's go!" Doug replied as they soon jump off the Megazord.

* * *

Outside, the Rangers land on the ground and poise as Kukku XVI gets out a sword. "I'm not through with you yet!" He yelled, charging at them.

"Watch out!" Doug yelled as he got out his Twang Twang Bow.

Sam got out his trident and blocked the sword as Howler charged at Kukku XVI with his daggers, but Kukku XVI kicks Sam back before blocking the daggers. "Slither Slither Whip!" Haley yelled as her whip is wrapped around Kukku XVI's arm.

"Hyah!" Amy yelled, striking the sword with her hammer, breaking it.

"My sword!" Kukku XVI yelled.

"How about a new one for you?" Doug asked. Haley held out her whip which stays upright before tossing it in the air, Doug throws his bow in the air and combines with the whip at the handle, Samuel tosses his trident in the air and combines with the whip and bow at the bow's string, Amy tosses her hammer in the air and combines with the whip at the handle and Howler tosses his daggers in the air and combines with the bow at the ends before it falls and Doug catches it. "Chaos Sword!" The other Rangers come up behind him and hold onto him as he raised the Chaos Sword high and swings it down. "Strike!"

Kukku XVI is knocked back, but he immediately gets up as his egg shell came off, broken. "My egg shell!"

"Big baby lose his diaper?" Sam asked, mocking him.

"It's an egg shell!" Kukku XVI charges at the Rangers as they back away before Doug soon kicked him back.

"Rangers, I got the component from the navy ranger, you can now summon the T-Pup Cannon." Tails said from the Morpher.

"Got it, Tails." Doug replied. "T-Pup Cannon Mode!" T-Pup barks as it soon appears, jumps in the air, moves its legs up, it's head moves upward and opens its mouth, as a barrel extends out of the mouth. Amy and Howler grab the front leg grips while Sam and Haley grab the back leg grips as Doug was holding the tail. "Ready? Fire!"

Doug pulls the trigger and a massive amount of energy comes out, hitting Kukku XVI, knocking him down. "Chaos adverted." The Rangers said.

Kukku XVI struggles to get up as the Rangers, now demorphed approach him. Doug raises up a G.U.N. badge as Howler held out some handcuffs. "You're under arrest."

* * *

 **Abandoned City, Throne Room**

Eggman shuts off a com-link as he sighed. "Never send a bird to do a human's job." He said.

* * *

 **G.U.N. Headquarters, Holding Cells**

Speedy is sitting in one as the Rangers look on before moving up to Gary. "Only light damage, but Tails said he's gonna recycle Eggman's mech." He said. "He's also happy Speedy is behind a barrier."

"Make sure the guards give him regular diaper changes." Doug said, snickering. "He's gonna need them." The Rangers and Gary soon start laughing as they leave.


	8. Wake Me Up

When Doug is unable to wake up, the Rangers must find out who or what is causing this dilemma.

* * *

 **Station Square**

A young woman is placing flyers up before seeing Mighty Chaos Pizza. "Hmm, a place where a Power Ranger hangs out." She said as she soon went up to it.

* * *

 **Mighty Chaos Pizza**

Doug finishes wiping a table before he comes up to the door and turns the sign from 'Open' to 'Closed' as the young woman comes up to the door. "Hello." She said.

"We're closed." He replied.

"Sorry, but I was wondering if I could put this up." She hands him one of the flyers.

"'Belting Grim, a debuting DJ with a twist.'"

"You really should see him. He is great. He's playing tonight in fact."

"Okay." The young woman leaves as Doug puts the flyer up. "Belting Grim, huh?" He soon removes his apron and walks into the kitchen to finish his shift.

* * *

 **Station Square**

The young woman walks up to a nearby alleyway and laugh as she pulls on her neck, revealing to be fake and removes it to reveal a robot, who laughs evilly before moving her right arm to her mouth. "I got the Red Ranger interested." She said.

* * *

 **Abandoned City, Throne Room**

Eggman grins as he looks at the flyer. "The Red Ranger will be in for a surprise."

* * *

 **Station Square, Warehouse**

Doug, wearing a black leather jacket, red sweatshirt, black slacks and red boots walks in to see several other people, all with headphones as they listen to a man, wearing a white t-shirt with muscular arms and two belts, blue jeans and pink boots as he has a DJ set and moves some records about. "Feel the way to the darkness." He said.

"Nice." Doug said as he grabs a set of headphones and listens to the music as well. Pretty soon, there is a high pitch wave, causing everyone to scream before falling unconscious.

The music soon stops as Belting Grim laughs before immediately turning into a robot and clips the DJ set to his chest. "The Red Ranger is asleep, my doctor."

Eggman laughs as he comes in and looks at the unconscious Doug. "Sleeping like a baby." He said before kneeling down and grabs the Red Chaos Emerald. "Now I have two in my possession." He soon stood up and handed the emerald to Belting Grim. "Use it to power up your DJ set. I want the whole world asleep."

"Yes sir." Belting Grim places the Red Chaos Emerald onto the subwoofer in the middle.

* * *

 **Nightmare**

Doug opens his eyes and stands up. "Where am I?" He asked himself. He soon looked around before hearing something beat and touches his chest. "It's my heart."

* * *

 **Reality, Station Square, Warehouse**

The following morning, ambulance trucks are loading the people on stretchers as Sam, Haley, Howler and Amy come up to Gary as he helps a paramedic move Doug into the back of a truck. "Gary, what happened?" Sam asked.

"Multiple unconscious victims." Gary replied. "Warehouse owner found them this morning, they're wearing headphones, but we can't get them off. These were found all over town." He hands Haley a flyer showing Belting Grim. "The owner said there was no DJ by that name renting this place."

"So, he must be a con artist." Amy said.

"Or a robot." Howler replied.

"Not to mention Doug's emerald is gone." Gary said before the Rangers' Morphers beeped and they look at them.

"Rangers, I'm detecting the Red Chaos Emerald in the mall." Tails said through the Morpher.

"That must be where Belting Grim is." Sam replied. "Guys, let's go." They soon run off.

* * *

 **Station Square Mall**

Belting Grim is playing his DJ set as the civilians try to run away, covering their ears, but some soon go unconscious before the Rangers, morphed showed up and look on. "That must be Belting Grim." Howler said.

"Look!" Haley yelled, pointing at the middle subwoofer. "There's the Red Emerald."

"Let's do this!" Sam yelled as they got out their weapons and charged at Belting Grim.

Sam and Haley charge at Belting Grim as he grabs their weapons, pushing them back, causing them to let go of their weapons and throws them aside before charging as Howler and Amy came at him, hitting his shoulders. "I barely felt a scratch." He said before pushing them back.

They roll on the ground before stopping as Sam and Haley come up to them. "It's too hard." Sam said. "Even with one Ranger down, he's tough."

"We have to find some way to get the Red Chaos Emerald." Haley replied. "For Doug."

* * *

 **Station Square Hospital**

Relatives and friends are sitting beside the warehouse victims, who are all wearing hospital garbs, some trying to remain calm, others desperately telling them to wake up as Janice is sit by Doug's bedside. "Come on, Doug, I know you're in there." She said.

* * *

 **Nightmare**

Doug moves along the darkness, seeing the many warehouse victims, some desperately looking for a way out. "Where am I?" A teen woman asked.

"What is this place?" A young man asked.

"Anyone out there?" Another young woman asked.

"Help!" Another young woman asked.

"Poor souls." Doug said as he kept on going, frowning.

* * *

 **Reality**

Doug squints his eyes briefly as Janice looks at his Emerald Morpher.

* * *

 **Station Square Mall**

Belting Grim laughs as he soon moves some records on his DJ set, emitting loud music, causing the civilians around them to scream before going unconscious as the Rangers look around. "Our helmets are helping us resist the sound!" Howler said.

"We can do this while he's playing his set!" Sam replied as they charge at him.

Belting Grim laughs as he soon presses a button. Two subwoofers immediately revolved around, revealing miniature hubcaps which soon fire out and hit the Rangers, knocking them down. "Now that was rude." He said. "Never interfere with a DJ."

"We gotta do this, for Doug." Haley said.

"How about this makes it easier?" A voice called out. They looked to see it was the Navy Ranger, who is behind them and runs up to Belting Grim very fast.

"The Navy Ranger." Howler said as he soon vaults over them and ran at the robot.

Belting Grim soon fired out more miniature hubcaps, but he quickly moves to one side before moving to another when he aims at him before jumping in the air and kicks the Red Chaos Emerald off of the middle subwoofer. "My emerald!" Belting Grim yelled as it landed on the ground.

Howler soon picked up the emerald and looks at Belting Grim. "It isn't yours in the first place!" He yelled before running off. "I gotta get this to Doug, maybe it can help wake him up."

"You miserable excuse of a DJ!" Someone called out as they look to see the robot coming up to them.

"Who are you?" Sam asked.

"I am Dr Eggman's Logical Intel Collecter. Better known as Lic. Since Belting Grim is now failing, I am going to have to help him deal with you all. After all, I lured the Red Ranger into giving up his emerald."

"You put up those flyers?"

"Yep, with a bit of help of some liquid latex."

"Well, here we go." They poise as Sam and Haley ran at Lic while Amy and the Navy Ranger ran at Belting Grim.

Lic holds her arms up as she blocks Sam and Haley's kicks before they flip around her before Sam comes up behind her and tries to punch her, but she dodges, making him hit Haley. "Sorry." He said.

"Not your fault." She replied, kneeling to try a swiping kick, but Lic jumps, making her hit Sam and he falls down. "That robot is fast." Lic lands on the ground as they soon look at her.

* * *

 **Station Square Mall**

Doug is still in bed with Janice by his side as some of the victims' relatives are still desperately trying to wake them up. "Come on, wake up!" A young girl said to a young man.

Pretty soon, Howler, in his normal mode, came up to her. "I have a surprise for him." He said, holding up the Red Chaos Emerald.

"That may help him." Janice replied as Howler soon placed the emerald on Doug.

* * *

 **Nightmare**

Doug is still moving along as the victims are still looking around, desperate to escape. "Doug, are you there?" Janice's voice was heard.

"Janice?" He asked, looking around.

"Can you see the Chaos Emerald in your dream?"

Doug looks around before seeing the Red Chaos Emerald shining next to him. "I can see it."

"Go get it."

Doug soon starts running for it, but it feels like he wasn't even moving before the emerald soon came close and he touches it.

* * *

 **Reality**

Doug soon opened his eyes and sat up as Janice and Howler sigh. "Doug, you're okay." She said.

"Yeah." Doug replied, removing the medical instruments. "And it seems we have a job to do, Howler."

"Right." Doug soon got up, grabbed his pants and puts them on before grabbing his shirt and shoes as he and Howler run out of the room.

"Be careful, Doug." Janice said.

* * *

 **Station Square Mall**

The Rangers are knocked back as Belting Grim and Lic look on. "This is tough." Amy said.

"We can't give up, Amy." Sam replied.

"Face it, we will have all your Emeralds, as well as knowing who the Navy Ranger is." Lic said.

Before they could move forward, Doug and Howler soon appear, kicking the both of them back as Doug, now wearing boots and shirt with his pants throws the garb down. "The Red Ranger?" Belting Grime asked.

"That's right." Doug replied. "Howler, ready?"

"Ready." Howler replied as they got out their Chaos Emeralds.

"Chaos-" They all said, moving their right arm with their colour coded Chaos Emerald out before moving them to the Emerald Morphers. "-Control!"

* * *

Doug tosses his emerald in the air as a ray of energy comes out and moves up his body as his Ranger suit appeared before his helmet appeared over his face. "Chaos Red!" He yelled.

* * *

Howler tosses his emerald in the air as a ray of energy comes out and moves up her body, extending his height as his Ranger suit appeared before his helmet appeared over his face. "Chaos Yellow!" He yelled.

* * *

The other Rangers stand up as Doug got out his bow and Howler got out his daggers. "Bring them together." He said. Haley held out her whip which stays upright before tossing it in the air, Doug throws his bow in the air and combines with the whip at the handle, Samuel tosses his trident in the air and combines with the whip and bow at the bow's string, Amy tosses her hammer in the air and combines with the whip at the handle and Howler tosses his daggers in the air and combines with the bow at the ends before it falls and Doug catches it. "Chaos Sword!" The other Rangers come up behind him and hold onto him as he raised the Chaos Sword high and swings it down. "Strike!"

Lic moves out of the way as the attack hits Belting Grim, causing him to explode.

* * *

 **Abandoned City, Throne Roome**

Eggman turns to Orbot. "The Reprogrammer, now!" He yelled. Orbot turns and activates the Reprogrammer.

* * *

 **Station Square Mall**

The effects of the Reprogrammer hits Belting Grim, making him grow. "Now, for some big hits!" He yelled.

The Rangers soon raise their left arms to their Morphers. "Chaos Zords, come forth!" They say as they press the button on their Emerald Morphers.

* * *

 **Tails' Workshop, Mystic Ruins**

The back doors to Tails' workshop opens up, revealing the Zords as they soon move out, heading to the Rangers' positions.

* * *

 **Station Square Mall**

The Rangers jump in the air to get into their Zords. As soon as they land in the Zords, they looked at the fake Chaos Emeralds. "Chaos Zords, combine!" They yell as they insert them into the console. The Zords jump into the air as they prepare to split. The Red Bull Zord's legs retract into the body and the head tilts down. The Green Snake Zord turns a little, becoming a lower body without a left leg. The Yellow Wolf Zord's legs retract and the head tilts up, connecting to the Green Snake Zord's tail end, making up the other leg and connects to the Red Bull Zord. The Purple Hedgehog Zord's legs retract and connect to the right side of the Red Bull Zord, becoming the right arm. The Blue Dragon Zord's tail comes off and attaches to the Red Bull Zord, becoming the left arm while the remaining parts start pulling back, becoming like a shield as well as a helmet with a face before it comes down on the Red Bull Zord, creating the Chaos Megazord. In the Megazord's cockpit, the Rangers are on pedestals with their fake emeralds in them. "Chaos Megazord!"

Belting Grim charges at the Megazord, who move out as the Rangers control it to move out of the way. "Argh!" He yelled as the Megazord comes up behind him.

"Chaos Sabre!" The Rangers hell as Doug presses a button.

The right leg opens up and the Chaos Sabre comes out, which the right hand catches. "Chaos Sabre Strike!" The Megazord raises its arm and strikes with the sword, hitting Belting Grim, causing him to scream before he explodes and the Megazord holds the sabre out.

"Chaos adverted." Doug said. The Navy Ranger nods before he soon walked away.

* * *

 **Station Square Hospital**

All victims start waking up as their relatives soon hug them, happy they're awake.

* * *

 **Mighty Chaos Pizza**

At Mighty Chaos Pizza, Doug, Sam, Howler, Haley are sitting at a table. "I swear, that is the last time I'm seeing a DJ." Doug said.

Amy soon comes in. "Hey, guys, a new DJ is in town." She said, holding up a flyer, saying Clan Via Shirr.

"No way!" They all reply.

* * *

 **(A/N: Dedicated to the memory of Tim Bergling, aka Avicii. 1989-2018)**


	9. Black Lion

When the Zords are damaged, Tails must unveil his latest untested Zord, the Black Lion Zord.

* * *

 **Station Square, Downtown**

The Chaos Megazord backs away as a robotic chicken mech came at them.

* * *

In the Megazord, the Rangers are looking from the visor. "What is that?" Doug asked. "A big robotic chicken?"

"This will be one crack on the eggs." Sam replied.

"I am so not in the mood for this." Howler said.

"Yeah, we're gonna be late!" Doug replied.

"Let's beat it quickly then." Amy said.

"Right!" The other Rangers reply.

* * *

Outside, the chicken mech clucks as it hits the Megazord, knocking it back and exposing some wires.

* * *

In the Megazord, alarms are heard. "We're losing power!" Doug yelled. "We're gonna have to break apart!"

* * *

Outside, the Megazord soon breaks into its normal five Zords before they crash onto the ground and the Rangers jump out, demorphing as they did so. G.U.N. trucks arrive and cannons immediately came out. "Open fire!" Gary yelled through an intercom.

The cannons fire on the chicken mech, hitting it and it soon went down. "Chaos adverted, thanks to G.U.N." Doug said.

* * *

 **Station Square High School, Hallway**

The bell had just rung as the Rangers and Tails exit the classroom and walk down in the hallway. "You guys were lucky G.U.N. was there." Tails said as they walk down the hallway. Anyway, the the damage to all of your Zords are too extreme, they will have be in the workshop for days."

"So, the next time Eggman attacks, we're done for." Sam said.

Tails thinks to himself before looking back. "Well, I'm sure I'll get them done in time if I ask Shade and Knuckles to help out."

"Good, more hands, the better." Haley said. "Want any of us to help out?"

"No need. Stick to your normal lives as always."

"Okay."

* * *

 **Abandoned City, Throne Room**

Eggman laughs as he has his feet on the table while sitting down. "Those pesky rangers have lost their Zords to my robot before it went down." He said. "Finally, I can send the Com-Bots after them and grab their Chaos Emeralds while I'm at it."

"Doctor, the Knight Bot is ready to go on your command." Orbot said as he and a knight-like robot came in.

"Excellent." He stands up. "Have him scour Station Square for the Chaos Emeralds and not to come back without one or all of them. And be on the lookout for that Navy Ranger too."

"As you wish." Knight Bot said, kneeling before it left.

* * *

 **Janice's House, Living Room**

Doug enters the house from the front door, holding a pizza box as Janice sees him. "Pizza?" She asked.

"Ernie let me bring one home." He replied.

"I hope it's got crab on it."

"It does. It's the Seafood Pizza."

"Ooh, gimme, gimme!" Doug opens the box and Janice quickly got out the first piece. "Tails and the repairmen have just started working on your Zords and say they'll be fixed soon."

"Think they'll be fast enough?" Doug grabs a slice of pizza.

"We're not superheroes like you guys. Take your time."

"Right."

* * *

 **Mystic Ruins, Tails' Workshop**

Tails was checking the Red Bull Zord while the Blue Dragon Zord was nearby as Knuckles and Shade pass by with some components in a couple of big containers and Aaron was working on some sort of device. "I appreciate you guys helping me repair the Zords quickly." Tails said.

"Anything for a friend, Tails." Knuckles replied before noticing something covered with a big white sheet. "By the way, what's under there?"

"Something my university friends and I have been working on, please don't touch it." Aaron said, looking up from his device.

"Okay."

* * *

 **Station Square, Downtown**

Knight Bot walks along the street with some Com-Bots as the civilians around them scream as they ran away. "That's right, run away!" It yelled.

* * *

 **Janice's House, Living Room**

Janice and Doug were about to go for a second slice when Doug's Morpher goes off and he answers. "Doug, we have a robotic knight out on the streets." Sam said through the Morpher.

"I'm on it." Doug replied as he got up and turned to Janice. "Make sure you save me some pizza."

"I will." Janice replied, innocently as Doug walks out before grabbing a slice.

* * *

 **Station Square, Downtown**

Doug runs along the street as he raises his left arm and gets out his Chaos Emerald. "Chaos Control!" He yelled, putting the emerald into his Morpher and turning into the red ranger before the other Rangers come up behind him. "Everyone, prepare for battle!"

"Right!" They all reply.

"Grab their emeralds or I'll scrap you all!" Knight Bot yelled as the Com-Bots charge at them.

Doug forces a Com-Bot down before flipping over it and kicks another one before kicking the Com-Bot down as another soon came at him, knocking him back before he grabs hold of its arms and tears them off, striking it with the arms. Sam flips backwards before grabbing a Com-Bot with his legs and flies up, throwing the Com-Bot into three more, knocking them down as another tries to kick him, but misses. "Missed!" He yelled before jumping in the air and spins, kicking it down.

Howler runs up a wall as he avoids two Com-Bots before jumping back and kicks them into the wall before they fall back as Howler lands and trips another Com-Bot. Haley spins as she avoids two Com-Bots before she slides under one of them and kicks it, knocking it down. "Have a nice trip." She said.

Amy flips back and lands on her hands before jumping forward, kicking a Com-Bot before grabbing another Com-Bot's arm and starts spinning, sending the Com-Bot spinning before she soon let's go, sending it into some Com-Bots, that fall like bowling pins. Knight Bot groans as it looks at the fight. "Do I have to do everything myself?" It asked, getting out a weapon, similar to a broadsword.

Doug smacks a Com-Bot, smashing it before Knight Bot strikes him from the back, knocking him down and demorphed back to normal. Sam kicks a Com-Bot as they were both in the air before another kick sends it to the Knight Bot, who punches it, knocking it back into Sam, striking him and he demorphs back to normal. "What was that?" He asked.

Howler moves between two rows of Com-Bots, holding his daggers as he struck them back kicking them back like dominoes as Knight Bot soon jumps over the knocked down Com-Bots and strikes Howler, sending him flying as he demorphed and landed on the ground, groaning. Haley and Amy soon ran at Knight Bot, who turns to them. "Slither Slither Whip!" Haley yelled, getting her whip out and wraps it around Knight Bot's arm, making it drop its sword before Amy gets out her hammer and prepares to strike.

Knight Bot quickly caught it and immediately threw Amy into Haley, causing the, both of them to fly back and land on the ground, demorphing in the process. "Now, for the Chaos Emeralds." It said as it came up to Doug.

Doug struggles to get up before the Knight Bot picks up its sword, raises it and prepares to strike him before something appears between them and blocks Knight Bot's sword. Doug saw it was the Navy Ranger, who is using his own sword to block Knight Bot's sword. "The Navy Ranger." He said.

"Get out of my way, Navy!"

The Navy Ranger soon forces Knight Bot's arm up before swinging his sword and strikes it, exposing its wires before grabbing its sword and stabs it in the chest, causing it to sizzle as the Rangers got up and held their left arms up. "Chaos-" They all said, moving their right arm with their colour coded Chaos Emerald out before moving them to the Emerald Morphers. "-Control!" They morph back into Rangers as Doug moved his Morpher to his mouth.

"T-Pup Cannon Mode!" T-Pup barks as it soon appears, jumps in the air, moves its legs up, it's head moves upward and opens its mouth, as a barrel extends out of the mouth. Amy and Howler grab the front leg grips while Sam and Haley grab the back leg grips as Doug was holding the tail. "Ready? Fire!"

Doug pulls the trigger and a massive amount of energy comes out, hitting Knight Bot, who falls back and explodes. "Okay, let's hope Tails has fixed those Zords in time." Howler said.

* * *

 **Abandoned City, Throne Room**

Eggman is angered as he turned to Cubot. "The Reprogrammer, now!" He yelled.

"Yes, doctor!" Cubot replied, activating the Reprogrammer.

* * *

 **Station Square, Downtown**

The Reprogrammer's effects hit Knight Bot, causing it to grow and become intact. "You knaves won't give me your emeralds, so I'll destroy you and take them afterwards!" It yelled.

"Tails, we need the Zords!" Doug yelled into his Morpher. "Are they fixed yet?"

"I can't send the Zords yet." Tails replied from the Morpher. "They're still damaged from the last fight."

"So we can't fight the robot without our Zords?" Amy asked as they came closer.

"Not really. A certain friend of ours is sending in a big surprise now."

* * *

 **Mystic Ruins, Tails' Workshop**

The object underneath the sheet starts up, letting the sheet come off, revealing a black lion mech as some back doors retract and the mech starts moving.

* * *

 **Station Square**

Engines and loud footsteps were heard as they look up to see the black lion mech. "Isn't that-" Sam was cut off.

"Yep, Eggman's mech. We had it converged into the Black Lion Zord."

"Tails, if you were a girl, I could kiss you." Doug said.

"Uh, thanks."

"I was being sarcastic."

The Black Lion Zord immediately raises up by its front legs, the feet revolve, turning into hands and the mouth opens, revealing a face as the new Megazord soon poised. "That kitty cat won't scare me!" Knight Bot yelled before charging at it.

The Black Lion Megazord crosses it arms, blocking a punch before grabbing hold of the Knight Bot and throws it over it. The Knight Bot lands on the ground as the Rangers look on. "Tails, how is it being controlled?" Sam asked into his Morpher.

"A prototype controller, brother." Aaron replied through the Morpher.

"Aaron?"

"Don't worry, guys, this will be over in a jiff." The Black Lion Megazord soon roared and claws immediately came out of its hands and strikes Knight Bot, causing it to scream before it explodes. "Doug, I leave you to it."

"Chaos adverted." Doug said.

They soon turned to where the Navy Ranger was before he soon took off. "Wait!" Amy yelled as he took off.

* * *

 **G.U.N. Headquarters, Gary's Office**

The Rangers entered Gary's office as he looked at a controller-like device while Aaron and Tails were sitting on the couch while T-Pup was sitting next to Tails. "Impressive." He said. "And you did all this, Aaron?"

"Some people at the university said they're willing to help in the fight against Eggman." Aaron replied.

"Do you think the Black Lion Zord may help us out?" Doug asked.

"You guys saw it in action. And with reports of the Navy Ranger, if you can convince him, the Zord is all his."

"Wow, he's got to try it out." Sam said.

"All in time. All in time. It will also act as his Morpher. Now we just need him."

"Excellent." Doug said.

* * *

 **Station Square**

Atop of a building, the Navy Ranger looks from the rooftop at the sun settling as it was near dusk before soon taking off.


	10. Green Birthday

Convinced everyone has forgotten her birthday, Haley decided to use the day to find out who the Navy Ranger is.

* * *

 **Station Square, Mighty Chaos Pizza**

Howler and Amy are sitting while Doug and Sam were serving nearby before they came up to the two. "Okay, be quick. We only have 5 minutes." Doug said.

"Well, tomorrow is Haley's birthday." Sam replied.

"Wow." They whispered.

"She doesn't feel like doing anything quite special for her birthday. Luckily, Ernie has let use this place for the party. I think maybe a bit of green might help."

"She is the Green Ranger." Howler said.

Haley soon enters as they soon turn to her. "Remember, don't say anything around her." Doug replied as he and Sam resume their work as Haley, looking tired sits down next to Amy and Howler.

"Hey, guys." She said.

"Hi, Haley." Amy replied. "You look a little tired."

"I stayed up all night, trying to think who the Navy Ranger is." Haley said. "It could be someone from our past."

"What do you mean?"

"If Sonic did survive, he probably didn't touch the emerald and someone else picked it up."

"That is possible." Howler said.

"So, want to do it now?"

"Uh, sorry, we got something on." Amy said. "How about tomorrow or another day?"

"Okay." Haley soon gets up and leaves. "Have they forgotten my birthday?"

* * *

 **The following morning, Station Square High School**

The bell rang as Haley came out of the classroom before seeing Doug. "Doug." She said.

"Hey, Haley." He replied.

"I'm thinking of going to Green Hill for a walk, want to come?"

"Oh, sorry, something came up and I can't. I'm very sorry." He soon took off.

"Guess I'll have to go by myself." Haley soon walks away as the others see her leave.

"I kinda feel bad for her."

"I'm sure she'll be okay." Sam said.

* * *

 **Green Hill**

Haley moves along the field as she looks through some binoculars. "Come on, where are you, Navy Ranger?" She asked.

* * *

 **Station Square High School, Back Field**

Doug aims his bow at a target with Eggman's face on it with several arrows on it with Sam, Amy and Howler looking on. Two in the eyes, three at the teeth and one on the forehead before firing the arrow, which hits the nose. "Take that in the nose, Egg-face." Doug said.

"Another stupid quip." Howler replied.

"I told you I'm not as good as Sonic. But do you think my skills as leader are helping?"

"Of course." Amy said.

"Maybe I should have gone with Haley to search for the Navy Ranger."

"Why don't we go check on her?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, let's go." They soon walk away.

* * *

 **Abandoned City**

Eggman is outside as he comes up to a weasel, with a brown suitcase, wearing a yellow suit with black vertical and horizontal stripes, white shirt and red tie. Next to Eggman was a robot with saws on its arms. "Now, Wes, you've conned me for many years since you came to Earth, so this one better be good." He said.

"I assure you, Doc, it will be." Wes replied as he opened the case, revealing a pronged component. "Behold, a Razor Chip, capable of holding the power of 15 spark plugs. It can power your robot up in a jiff."

"Put it on my next bill." Eggman takes the component and inserts it into the robot. The robot soon opened its eyes and Eggman laughs. "Finally, my Saw-Bot is up and running. And with the power of the White Chaos Emerald, it can find the Navy Ranger and take his emerald." Eggman inserts the White Chaos Emerald over the Razor Chip. "Now, find the Navy Ranger."

"Yes, Doctor." Saw-Bot said as it soon left.

"And while you're at it, I'm sending my fellow robot Lic to join you." He turns to a nearby open door and Lic comes out.

* * *

 **Green Hill**

Haley sits down on a rock as she soon took a sip of water from a bottle as she looks at a flower field. "Something troubling you, Miss Haley?" A voice called out.

Haley turned and saw it was Cream and her pet Chao, Cheese. "Hey, Cream." She replied. "How are you and your mother doing?"

"It was a little hard trying to get our home back the way it was before the war, but we got there."

"That's good." Haley soon picks a white flower. "Cream, you often like to walk around Green Hill, don't you?"

"Even after getting out of diapers."

"Have you seen someone wearing dark blue spandex? Like me and the others?"

"I think I do. I saw someone looking from a waterfall not far from here."

"Can you show me the way?"

"Of course."

"Haley, Chao!" Cheese said as he moved around Haley as she stood up.

* * *

 **Green Hill, Outside Cream's House**

Doug, Sam, Amy and Howler come up to Cream's house which had just been fixed as Vector soon walked out. "Your plumbing is working again." He said. "See you around."

Vector waves to the Rangers as he walked away and they head in.

* * *

 **Cream's House**

Vanilla had just turned the faucet off as she soon turned to them. "Oh, good afternoon, Sam, Haley and Amy." She said before seeing Doug. "New friend?"

"Hi, I'm Doug." He replied.

"Dug?"

"Uh, Doug, with an O."

"Okay. What brings you here? Looking for someone to bake a cake for your niece, Sam?"

"No, we were wondering if she came here." Sam said.

"Oh, she didn't come here. I think she met up with Cream, who went for a walk along the field, looking for flowers."

"She might be at the flower field. Let's go." They soon leave. "Thanks, madam Vanilla."

"You're welcome." She soon sighed. "Cream's friends sure leave in a rush."

* * *

 **Waterfall**

The Navy Ranger has his helmet off and is drinking water from the stream before putting his helmet back on and stands up. "Navy Ranger?" A voice called out, causing him to turn and poise. He soon saw it was Cream, Cheese and Haley.

"What do you want?" The Navy Ranger asked.

"I was wondering, who are you? Under that helmet. Could you please remove it?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I'm...too embarrassed. Almost like I failed everyone that day."

"What day?"

"I don't want to say it."

"Okay, but know this. 'Be proud of your people when you don't have to be ashamed of any of its social classes.'"

"The Führer. Okay, I'll show you who I am, but promise that you won't tell the other Rangers."

"I promise."

The Navy Ranger sighed as he placed his hands on his helmet, unclipped the straps and was about to remove his helmet before an explosion occurred near them, causing them all to fall back. "Chaos Emeralds confirmed." Saw-Bot said as it and Lic come out of the woods.

"Lic." Haley said.

"The Navy and Green Rangers." The robot said. "Just surrender them peacefully and no one gets hurt."

"Cream, find the others."

"Okay." Cream said as she and Cheese run off.

Saw-Bot aimed a blaster at Cream, but Lic stops it. "Saw-Bot, the girl has no emerald!" She yelled. "Let her go!"

"Fine." Saw-Bot replied. "Time to reclaim the emeralds."

Haley raises her left arm up. "Chaos-" She said as she moves the Green Chaos Emerald to her Emerald Morpher. "Control!" She places it into the Morpher.

* * *

Haley tosses her emerald in the air as a ray of energy comes out and moves up her body as her Ranger suit appeared before her helmet appeared over her face. "Chaos Green!" She yelled.

* * *

Haley and the Navy Ranger poise as Saw-Bot and Lic look on. "Lic, you take the girl." Saw-Bot said.

"Right." Lic replied before she charges at Haley, who blocks its kick, before flipping over her and kicks her, knocking her down.

"Navy Ranger, surrender the Chaos Emerald."

"Never!" The Navy Ranger said, triumphal. He soon vaults over Saw-Bot before making a kick at it, knocking it back.

* * *

 **Flower Field**

Doug, Sam, Howler and Amy come up to it as Amy kneels down at the grass close to the rock. "Haley's been here." She said.

"Amy!" Someone called out. "Samuel! Howler!" They look to see Cream and Cheese coming up to them.

"Cream." Sam said.

Cream and Cheese stop as they try to catch their breaths. "Haley's in trouble. By the waterfall, two robots are at her and the Navy Ranger."

"Don't worry, we'll help them."

Doug raised his left arm with the Emerald Morpher. "Chaos Emeralds ready?" He asked.

The others raise their Emerald Morphers up as well. "Ready." They reply.

"Chaos-" They all said, moving their right arm with their colour coded Chaos Emerald out before moving them to the Emerald Morphers. "-Control!"

* * *

Amy tosses her emerald in the air as a ray of energy comes out and moves up her body, extending her height as her Ranger suit appeared before her helmet appeared over her face. "Chaos Purple!" She yelled.

* * *

Howler tosses his emerald in the air as a ray of energy comes out and moves up her body, extending his height as his Ranger suit appeared before his helmet appeared over his face. "Chaos Yellow!" He yelled.

* * *

Samuel tosses his emerald in the air as a ray of energy comes out and moves up his body as his Ranger suit appeared before his helmet appeared over his face. "Chaos Blue!" He yelled.

* * *

Doug tosses his emerald in the air as a ray of energy comes out and moves up his body as his Ranger suit appeared before his helmet appeared over his face. "Chaos Red!" He yelled.

* * *

 **Waterfall**

Haley falls into the river as Lic and Saw-Bot land near it as Navy Ranger also comes down as Haley gets out of the river and the Navy Ranger tilts down, letting her jump over him, still wet and she kicked Lic before the Navy Ranger jumps and kicks Saw-Bot, knocking it back. "No one can defeat us!" Lic yelled before charging at them.

Pretty soon, Doug and Amy show up and kicked her back before Sam and Howler appear behind Saw-Bot as Howler soon jumped onto Saw-Bot and pulls the cover back, revealing the Razor Chip and White Chaos Emerald. "The White Emerald!" He yelled.

"Grab it!" Doug yelled.

Howler removes the White Chaos Emerald, but it stills moves as he soon removed the Razor Chip and it shuts down. "No!" Lic yelled.

"Chaos adverted." Howler said.

Pretty soon, the Rangers aim their blasters at Lic. "Giving up, Lic?" Doug asked.

"No way!" Lic yelled before kicking the Saw-Bot, causing it to explode. The Rangers turn away before turning back as the explosion dispersed and see Lic is not there anymore.

"She got away." Sam said.

"Doesn't matter." Doug replied as the Navy Ranger discreetly moves away. "We got the White Chaos Emerald. Now, we just-" They turn to where the Navy Ranger was, but don't see him anymore. "He left again."

* * *

 **Later that night, Mighty Chaos Pizza**

Haley enters as she looked around to see it is dark. "Why are the lights out?" She asked as she turned the lights on.

Suddenly, Tails, Amy, Doug, Sam, Howler, Gary, Helen, Aaron, Knuckles, Shade, Cream, Cheese, Vanilla, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Silver, Ernie and several other people jump up from tables. "SURPRISE!" They all yelled. Tails, Amy, Doug, Howler, Gary, Shade, Cream, Cheese, Vanilla, Charmy, Ernie and some of the people were wearing green party hats. "Happy birthday!" They soon let out some party poppers and blew on some party horns.

"You guys shouldn't have." She said as Doug puts a party hat on her head.

"Haley, it's your birthday, of course we should." Gary replied as he came to hug his daughter.

"I just wish that Sonic would be here."

"Oh, I'm sure he is in spirit, if he is still alive." Sam said as he came up to his niece and holds out a wrapped up present. "Come on, birthday girl. Time to open the presents."


	11. Speedy Surprise

With the boys' Chaos Emeralds stolen, Amy blames herself and goes after Eggman to get them back as the Navy Ranger and a surprising source also help. In the end, they find out who the Navy Ranger is.

* * *

 **Station Square Hotel, Gary's Room**

Doug, Sam, Haley, Howler, Amy, Tails, Gary and Helen look at the 6 Chaos Emeralds that are on the kitchen table. "We got 6 emeralds now." Gary said. "Including the White Emerald you guys took off that Saw-Bot the other day."

"Which leaves the Navy Emerald, which is in possession of the Navy Ranger." Doug replied.

"Just wish he could reveal who he is." Sam said.

* * *

 **Abandoned City, Factory**

Eggman, Cubot, Orbot and Lic look on to see four robots coming up to them, all with coloured highlights. "Now, this will be an interesting development." Eggman said. "You'll be able to receive help from these four when you go to the city for the Chaos Emeralds." Eggman points to the robot with red highlights. "Athos-Bot, he can spit out controlling wine." He soon points to the robot with blue highlights. "Aramis-Bot, he has the ability to cloak into a real human and charm the women."

Aramis-Bot presses a red button on his chest and turns into a human with black hair and black eyes, wearing a white suit jacket, black suit pants and black dress shoes. "Hello, there." He said to Lic, coming up to her.

She just placed her foot on him and moved him back in line. "I have no emotions." She replied.

"Boohoo." He soon pressed the button again, turning back into his robot form.

Eggman soon pointed at the robot with yellow highlights. "Porthos-Bot, the toughest and most dangerous I had created." He said. "He can quickly make clothes which can turn anyone against ones who don't wear his clothes."

Porthos-Bot soon moves his arms about, quickly before soon showing a black trench coat. "For you, Doctor." He said.

"Thank you." He takes it and puts it on. "Ah, I love the material, what is it, cotton?"

"Poplin."

"Okay." He soon points to the robot with white highlights. "And finally, Artagnan-Bot, a strategic thinker."

"I'm thinking we fool them into surrendering the Chaos Emeralds by pretending we kidnapped the Navy Ranger." Artagnan-Bot said. "We have many fakes, after all."

"Of course. Now why didn't I think of that?"

* * *

 **Mighty Chaos Pizza**

Doug places a pizza onto a table where a couple is. "Here you go." He said before he left.

"Thank you." The customers replied.

* * *

 **Station Square Mall**

Haley and Amy are at a wishing well as they soon drop in a coin each. "So, what did you wish for?" Amy asked.

"I'm not telling." Haley replied.

"Well, I wish that Sonic will come back, maybe for me." Haley soon rolled her eyes.

"You always wish that."

* * *

 **Station Square Park**

Sam and Howler are doing some push-ups as they wear athletic gear as Gary times them. "Keep on going." He said.

"This is so hard." Howler said to Sam.

"Believe me, this is what Gary always makes me do." Sam replied.

Pretty soon, all of the TVs immediately went to static and Eggman soon appeared on it with Athos-Bot, Aramis-Bot, Porthos-Bot, Artagnan-Bot and Lic are behind him.

* * *

 **Mighty Chaos Pizza**

Doug, Ernie and several other patrons watch the TV. "Power Rangers, heed this warning." Eggman said on the TV.

* * *

 **Station Square Mall**

Amy, Haley and the other shoppers look at the TV. "I have captured the Navy Ranger with ease and have several conditions for his alter ego's release."

* * *

 **Station Square Park**

Sam, Howler and Gary look at the TV. "Give me your Chaos Emeralds and I will spare his life. Failure to comply and I will execute him. You have 2 hours to come to Green Hill with my emeralds." The TV soon goes back to its original broadcasting.

* * *

 **Green Hill**

Nearly 2 hours later, the Rangers walk along, with a suitcase in Doug's hand as they soon see Eggman, Lic and several Com-Bots, one of which was holding the Navy Ranger, with a sack over his head. "We have the emeralds, Eggman." Doug said, holding the suitcase. "Release the Navy Ranger."

"Hand the emeralds first." Lic replied.

"Very well." Doug soon throws the suitcase to a Com-Bot, who catches it. "Now, the Navy Ranger."

"Okay." Eggman said as the Com-Bot releases the Navy Ranger, who comes up to them.

"Navy Ranger, are you okay?" Sam asked as he removed the sack from the Navy Ranger's head.

But it wasn't the Navy Ranger, it was Aramis-Bot, with his human cloak active. "Suckers!" He yelled, turning into his original robot form and kicks Sam back.

The other Rangers went to Sam as a Com-Bot holds the Red Emerald up to Eggman, who takes it. "Now, I have your emeralds in my hands." Eggman said before he laughed.

"You're in for a surprise, Eggman." Doug yelled. "Look."

Eggman looks at the emerald, only to see it melt in his hand and he drops it. "Candy! You tricked me! Lic!"

"On it!" Lic said as she and the Com-Bots soon poised and Eggman and Aramis-Bot run off.

Doug raised his left arm with the Emerald Morpher. "Chaos Emeralds ready?" He asked.

The others raise their Emerald Morphers up as well. "Ready." They reply.

"Chaos-" They all said, moving their right arm with their colour coded Chaos Emerald out before moving them to the Emerald Morphers. "-Control!"

* * *

Amy tosses her emerald in the air as a ray of energy comes out and moves up her body, extending her height as her Ranger suit appeared before her helmet appeared over her face. "Chaos Purple!" She yelled.

* * *

Howler tosses his emerald in the air as a ray of energy comes out and moves up her body, extending his height as his Ranger suit appeared before his helmet appeared over his face. "Chaos Yellow!" He yelled.

* * *

Samuel tosses his emerald in the air as a ray of energy comes out and moves up his body as his Ranger suit appeared before his helmet appeared over his face. "Chaos Blue!" He yelled.

* * *

Doug tosses his emerald in the air as a ray of energy comes out and moves up his body as his Ranger suit appeared before his helmet appeared over his face. "Chaos Red!" He yelled.

* * *

Lic poises as the Rangers get out their weapons. "Come at me." She said.

"Gladly!" Amy yelled, charging.

"Amy, no!" Doug yelled as he, Howler and Sam ran after her as some Com-Bot's charge at Haley and she uses her whip to force them back.

Lic soon pulled out a big electric cannon. "Psyche!" She yelled, firing it.

"Amy!" Doug manages to force Amy back as the male Rangers take the full bow and are knocked down, demorphing as they did so and some Com-Bots came at Amy, forcing her to fight them as Lic came up to the three emeralds, laying near the guys as they groan.

"Three down, four to go."

Pretty soon, Amy and Haley have finished off the Com-Bots as Lic soon turned to them. "Give those emeralds back!" Haley yelled.

"No way!" She fires the electric cannon, which hits Amy and Haley, knocking them both down, causing them to demorph and lose their emeralds. "Now for two more."

As Lic was about to grab the emeralds, the Navy Ranger suddenly appears and kicks her back. "The Navy Ranger." Amy said.

"You again! No matter!" Lic soon charged at the Navy Ranger as he soon tilts back and she misses.

"Missed!" He yelled, kicking her from behind before they each turn around as she soon looked at the bag.

"Next time, Navy Ranger." She fires the electric cannon, causing an explosion.

The Navy Ranger looks on to see that Lic is gone. "Darn it!" He soon runs off as Amy looks at her unconscious friends.

"What have I done?" She asked herself.

* * *

 **Abandoned City, Throne Room**

Eggman laughs as he looks at the Red, Yellow and Blue Chaos Emeralds, all on a table. "I only have to find the last four and I'll be able to restart my Egg Carrier V once the repairs are complete." He said. "But for now, I should have someone watch them over. Beam-Bot!"

A robot with laser-like arms soon came up to him. "Yes, Dr. Eggy?" It asked.

"Eggman. Anyway, I need you to watch these emeralds as they will help power your lasers so we can find the last four."

"Your wish is my command." Beam-Bot inserts the emeralds into slots on its shoulders and they glow.

Beam-Bot laughs as it soon aimed it's laser at Cubot, firing a shot and it hits Cubot, breaking him apart. "What did you do that for?" He asked.

"Target practice."

* * *

 **Station Square Hospital**

Doug, Sam and Howler are all in beds as their clothes are nearby while Amy and Haley look on as Gary came in. "How are they?" He asked.

"Only minor injuries." Haley replied. "Just a few hours and they'll be okay."

"It's my fault." Amy said. "I got reckless."

"We all get reckless, Amy. Remember how I charged into Eggman's base before I became a robot?"

"I'm gonna take a walk." Amy soon walks out as Doug looks at her.

* * *

 **Hill, Outside Station Square**

Lic looks down at the city as she folds her arms and frowns. "Why do those people fight for strangers?" She asked herself.

As she was about to turn to leave, she notices a young girl, sitting in the middle of the road, writing with chalk.

* * *

 **Green Hill, Several Years Earlier**

A young girl sits in a flower field as a shadow passes by. She looks around before the shadow comes up behind her and she screams.

* * *

 **Present, Hill, Outside Station Square**

Lic looks down before the sound of a car coming as the little girl was still playing on the road. "Hey, look out!" She yelled as her red eyes turn blue and ran onto the road.

The young girl looks up to see the car coming and just screams before Lic grabs her and gets off the road, rolling as she did so, with the girl while the car runs over the girl's chalk. "My chalk." She said. The girl then looked at Lic. "You were great."

"Really? Even though I'm... different?"

"Yeah. Here, have this." She gets out something from her front pocket of her overalls and hands it to Lic before she runs off.

Lic looks to see it is a white flower. And the chalk drawing on the road is similar to a flower. "You used to like flowers, didn't you?" Someone asked, causing Lic to turn to see Amy.

"Yeah." Lic replied. "It was the last good thing I ever saw. Back when I was human."

"You were human, Lic?"

"Yes. My real name is Linda Icahn. A few months after your kind arrived, I was in Green Hill. I was only a kid."

* * *

 **Metropolis, Several Years Earlier**

A young Linda is forced to move a cart along. _"I spent three years being a slave of Eggman, along with several others." Linda's present voice said. "Throughout our time on it, we became friends. But then, just the other day."_

* * *

 **2 months before present time**

A teenaged Linda is forced into a machine before it closes and activation noises were heard. _"It was the last thing I remembered as a human."_

* * *

 **Hill, Present**

Lic looks at Station Square from the cliff. "Until now. When that little girl reminded me of my old self."

"Linda." Amy said.

"I want to make it up to you. Eggman created a robot called the Beam-Bot, to test the power of the Chaos Emeralds just like on the Egg Carrier V."

"Do you know where it will be?"

"It has a sensor to detect Chaos Emeralds, it might be going for the Navy Ranger. I have to go back to Eggman's base."

"Linda, thank you."

"You're welcome, Amy. And I'll make sure to give you intel on that fat psycho." Amy soon runs off as Lic looks on.

* * *

 **Green Hill, Field**

Beam-Bot moves along the field as it looks around. "Navy Ranger, I know you're here." It said. "Come out and surrender the emerald, Navy Ranger."

Atop a tree from the waterfall, the Navy Ranger sees the Beam-Bot and sighs. "I gotta separate those emeralds from that robot." He said.

As the Beam-Bot keeps moving along, it suddenly beeps. "Another emerald." It soon turned around to see Amy about to kick it.

Amy kicks it, knocking it back before getting out her hammer. "Give me those emeralds back!" She yelled. "I have a promise to keep."

"Come and get them!"

"Gladly." She runs at Beam-Bot as it fires its lasers, but Amy dodged them before jumping, kicking its leg before flipping back and throws her Chaos Emerald in the air. "Chaos Control!" She catches it in her Emerald Morpher, turning into the Purple Ranger before landing on the ground and poises. "Bring it on!"

Beam-Bot charges at Amy as she soon ran at it, flip kicking before managing to jump over it, but Beam-Bot soon fired a laser shot as she was about to land. As it was about to hit her, Haley's whip soon blocked the shot and landed on the ground as Haley soon appeared. "Can't let you have all the fun." She said.

"Haley."

"Talk later, recover the emeralds now." She soon placed her Green Emerald into her Emerald Morpher as she ran to Beam-Bot. "Chaos Control!" She quickly morphs into the Green Ranger as she and Amy soon jump over it, kicking it back.

"Chaos Blasters!" Amy and Haley soon got out their Chaos Blasters and were about to fire them.

"Call those laser guns?" Beam-Bot asked. "These are laser guns!" It fires it's laser weapons at Amy and Haley, knocking them in the air and lose their Chaos Blasters. They soon land on the ground as Beam-Bot laughs. "Now I will have five emeralds in my possession!"

Pretty soon, the Navy Ranger's sword strikes it, knocking the Red, Blue and Yellow Chaos Emeralds out of its chest. "Not on my watch!" The Navy Ranger yelled as he caught his sword as it nearly landed on the ground and landed in front of the girls.

"This won't stop me!" Beam-Bot was about to grab the dropped emeralds before blaster fire was heard, hitting it from behind. As soon as Beam-Bot turned to who shot at it, Amy, Haley and the Navy Ranger grabbed the fallen emeralds. "Who shot at me?!"

It turned out to be Sam, Doug and Howler, all wearing their clothes, but still had the bandages on. Doug was holding Haley's blaster while Sam had Amy's. "Down, but not out." Doug said as he, Sam and Howler raised their left arms up.

Doug soon nodded as Amy, Haley and the Navy Ranger soon threw the emeralds to them. "Chaos Control!" The boys yelled as soon as the emeralds hit their Morphers, turning them into their Ranger forms.

"Amy, well done on risking your life to try and find our emeralds." They soon held their weapons up. "I think you should hold the Chaos Sword today."

"Okay." Amy said.

"Weapons combine!" Haley held out her whip which stays upright before tossing it in the air, Doug throws his bow in the air and combines with the whip at the handle, Samuel tosses his trident in the air and combines with the whip and bow at the bow's string, Amy tosses her hammer in the air and combines with the whip at the handle and Howler tosses his daggers in the air and combines with the bow at the ends before it falls and Amy catches it.

"Chaos Sword!" The other Rangers come up behind her and hold onto her as she raised the Chaos Sword high and swings it down. "Strike!"

The Beam-Bot crashes into the Navy Ranger as it was struck before it explodes, knocking him into the river. "Navy Ranger!" Doug yelled, demorphing as he ran up to the river and dove in.

* * *

Underwater, Doug sees the Navy Ranger, unconscious before swimming over to him and grabs hold of him before heading for the surface.

* * *

As soon as Doug surfaced, he gasped for breath before dragging the Navy Ranger to the shore and felt his neck. "He's still alive." He said. "We gotta remove his helmet."

Doug immediately unclipped the helmet straps as the Navy Ranger's height suddenly shrunk and the Rangers were all surprised before Doug removed the helmet fully, revealing someone which shocks them all as he sits up to cough a bit.

"Sonic?" They all asked.

To be continued...


	12. Sonic's Awakening

The Navy Ranger turns out to be Sonic the Hedgehog, who soon explains how he became a Power Ranger.

* * *

 **Station Square Mall**

Several civilians crowd around a TV store as it shows the news. "The world is in astonishment." The reporter said. "World renowned hero, Sonic the Hedgehog is alive and is revealed to be the Navy Power Ranger. With the Rangers having an additional Ranger, we in Station Square are in safer hands."

* * *

 **G.U.N. Headquarters, Lab**

Tails was looking at the Navy Ranger Sword as Doug, Sam, Howler, Haley, Amy, Sonic and Gary look on. Sonic doesn't have his brown vest on. "It's amazing." Tails said before he turned around. "This must have been activated around the time the Navy Chaos Emerald bonded with Sonic."

"It certainly did." Sonic replied.

"So, how did you survive the fall out of the Egg Carrier V?" Doug asked.

"Where have you been?" Amy asked. "I've been worried sick for 2 months, thinking you were gone!"

"What is it like, being a Power Ranger?" Howler asked.

"Guys, please." Sonic replied. "I'll explain everything."

* * *

 **Mighty Chaos Pizza**

Sonic was sitting at a table with the Rangers as there was a plate of chilli dogs in front of him. "I never thought I would see chilli dogs again." He said as he devoured one quickly.

"Now, while you're eating, you can explain how you became a Power Ranger." Doug replied.

"It was around the time we blew a hole in Eggman's Egg Carrier."

* * *

 **2 Months Earlier, Egg Carrier V, Throne Room**

Doug turned and saw Sonic getting dragged out the broken window by the suction as he held the navy Chaos Emerald. "Sonic!" Doug yelled.

Sonic looked up to him. "Watch out for the others!" He yelled before he unintentionally lets go and goes through the broken window.

Sonic free falls in the air before a piece of debris hits him, knocking him unconscious. _"It was the last thing I remembered before I went unconscious."_ Sonic's present voice said.

* * *

 **Green Hill, Field**

Cream and Cheese play in the field before she soon steps on something and trips. "Ow!" She yelled before turning and sees Sonic. He was unconscious, his vest had tears in it and was dirty as he was clutching the Navy Chaos Emerald. "Mr. Sonic!"

 _"When I woke up, I was in Cream's house."_

* * *

 **Cream's House, Spare Bedroom**

Sonic lies in bed with a wet cloth over his head as Vanilla soon came and he wakes up. "Oh dear, Sonic, you're okay." She said.

"What happened?" Sonic asked.

"You could start by asking why you had the Navy Chaos Emerald in your hand when Cream found you. Sorry, I couldn't repair your vest."

"Sam! Amy! The others!" He pulls back the sheet and is about to move, but grunts in pain as Vanilla grabs hold of him.

"You're still wounded. Please, stay here while you heal."

"I guess I have to."

* * *

Overtime, Sonic was able to recover from his wounds, all the while he helps out around the house, i.e. Chopping some wood, picking flowers with Cream, practicing on fighting and swordplay. _"I spent the next 6 weeks, recovering from my injuries, helping around the house, drinking tea, improving my skills and learning new ones."_ Sonic's present voice said.

* * *

One day, Sonic sits on a log, holding the Navy Emerald. "I wonder how everyone is doing without me around." He said.

"Chaos Control!" Howler and Sam's voices were soon heard.

"Sam? Howler?" He soon got up and started to run.

 _"When I first heard Sam and Howler's voice for the first time in 6 weeks, I thought about running in to save them." Sonic's present voice was heard. "But as I did so, the Navy Chaos Emerald glowed and I immediately turned into what you guys called a Power Ranger."_ Sonic's present voice said.

Sonic continues to run as the Navy Emerald soon glowed and he immediately turned into the Navy Ranger, making him briefly stop and look at himself. "Wow, what just happened?" Fighting was soon heard. "No time to admire myself. I have to help them." Sonic soon ran off, very fast as fighting was still heard.

Sonic immediately came at the Com-Bots, knocking some down, as some try to look for the being responsible before it comes back, taking down the rest. Sam and Howler look around before Soni stopped, with his back facing the two. "A Power Ranger?" Sam asked.

Sonic turns around before he soon runs off. _"I had came to help Sam and Howler when Com-Bot's had surrounded them during their run and when I saw them, I felt like I would reveal myself. But, by look on their faces, they didn't know it was me and I just took off, embarrassed"._ Sonic's present voice said.

* * *

 **Green Hill, Waterfall**

Sonic runs up to the cliff with the waterfall before he immediately demorphed and turn back into his normal form. He soon got the Navy Emerald out and was shocked. "What did Egghead do to this emerald?" He asked himself.

 _"The power of the emerald was amazing."_ Sonic's present voice said. _"But then, I soon found out that it had came with a consequence."_

"What consequence?" Sam asked.

Sonic, in his normal form runs along Green Hill before stopping and tries to catch his breath. _"The emerald took away my super speed."_

Sonic soon got out his Navy Emerald. "Why?" He asked. "Why did you do that?"

He immediately turned into the Navy Ranger and looked at himself. _"But, I discovered that when I'm morphed, I still have super speed._ " Sonic soon runs off, very fast.

* * *

 **Cream's House**

Later that day, Sonic explains to Cream, Cheese and Vanilla as they sit down. _"I told Cream and her mother about it all and told them that if any of you came, not to tell them that I was alive and the Navy Power Ranger."_ Sonic's present voice said. _"I felt pretty bad, telling them to lie to you if you guys asked about me."_

* * *

 **Present**

The chilli dogs were all gone as Sonic finished the last one. "The rest, I'm sure you know." He said.

"Helping us against Kukku XVI." Doug replied.

"And Belting Grim." Sam said.

"Knight Bot." Howler said.

"Saw-Bot." Haley said.

"And now, the Beam-Bot." Amy replied.

"Where did you find out its name, by the way?" Doug asked.

"Bit of a guess." She lied.

* * *

 **Abandoned City, Throne Room**

At the abandoned city, Cubot, repaired and pristine was watching TV on the report of Sonic's survival as Eggman came in. "Get out of my seat!" He yelled.

Cubot quickly got off as Eggman sat down. "You should hear this, Doctor." He replied.

"-alive and well." The reporter said. "I repeat, Sonic the Hedgehog has been found, alive and well."

"What!?" Eggman asked, standing up.

"Sonic is revealed to be the Navy Chaos Power Ranger with the power of the Navy Chaos Emerald."

"So, that blue-pinheaded runt had the Navy Emerald the whole time." He soon turned to Cubot. "Is Beam-Bot still operational?"

"72.574737957394%." Cubot said.

"Never tell me the odds and just activate the Reprogrammer, now!" Cubot soon ran off.

* * *

 **Green Hill, Waterfall**

Some animals look at Beam-Bot's parts before the Reprogrammer's waves hit them, causing the animals to run away as Beam-Bot is brought back together and grows very big. "Ha, ha, ha, bigger is better!" It yelled.

* * *

 **Mighty Chaos Pizza**

The Rangers are still talking before Ernie turns the TV up. "Oh no, it looks like the robot the Power Rangers have destroyed has been grown and terrorising Downtown Station Square." The reporter said as people are seen running away on TV.

"Guys, we got work to do." Doug said as they got up before Doug turned to Sonic. "Want to battle alongside us?"

"Of course." Sonic replied as they soon run off.

* * *

 **Downtown Station Square**

Civilians run as Beam-Bot fires at a building, damaging it before the Rangers soon showed up. "It's the Power Rangers!" A child called out.

"Stay away, let us Rangers deal with the menace." Haley called out to the civilians.

Doug soon held out the Black Lion Zord controller to Sonic. "Here's your Morpher." He said. "Keep it on you at all times." Sonic took it and looked on in confusion and sees the spot where to insert his emerald. "Watch us." Doug raised his left arm with the Emerald Morpher. "Chaos Emeralds ready?"

The others raise their Emerald Morphers up as well. "Ready." They reply.

"Chaos-" They all said, moving their right arm with their colour coded Chaos Emerald out before moving them to the Emerald Morphers. "-Control!"

* * *

Amy tosses her emerald in the air as a ray of energy comes out and moves up her body, extending her height as her Ranger suit appeared before her helmet appeared over her face. "Chaos Purple!" She yelled.

* * *

Howler tosses his emerald in the air as a ray of energy comes out and moves up her body, extending his height as his Ranger suit appeared before his helmet appeared over his face. "Chaos Yellow!" He yelled.

* * *

Samuel tosses his emerald in the air as a ray of energy comes out and moves up his body as his Ranger suit appeared before his helmet appeared over his face. "Chaos Blue!" He yelled.

* * *

Doug tosses his emerald in the air as a ray of energy comes out and moves up his body as his Ranger suit appeared before his helmet appeared over his face. "Chaos Red!" He yelled.

* * *

Sonic looked briefly before getting out his Navy Chaos Emerald. He sighs before he moves his Black Lion Zord controller to the left before lowering it. "Chaos-" He said before inserting his Navy Emerald the moment he raised the controller close to his right ear. "-Control!"

* * *

Sonic presses the button on the controller before raising it up as energy surrounds him, extending his height and turns him into his Ranger form and the handle on the controller retracts. "Chaos Navy!"

* * *

The Rangers soon raise their left arms to their Morphers. "Chaos Zords, come forth!" They say as they press the button on their Emerald Morphers.

* * *

 **Tails' Workshop, Mystic Ruins**

The back doors to Tails' workshop opens up, revealing the Zords as they soon move out, heading to the Rangers' positions.

* * *

 **Downtown Station Square**

The Rangers jump in the air to get into their Zords. As soon as they land in the Zords, they looked at the fake Chaos Emeralds. "Chaos Zords, combine!" They yell as they insert them into the console. The Zords jump into the air as they prepare to split. The Red Bull Zord's legs retract into the body and the head tilts down. The Green Snake Zord turns a little, becoming a lower body without a left leg. The Yellow Wolf Zord's legs retract and the head tilts up, connecting to the Green Snake Zord's tail end, making up the other leg and connects to the Red Bull Zord. The Purple Hedgehog Zord's legs retract and connect to the right side of the Red Bull Zord, becoming the right arm. The Blue Dragon Zord's tail comes off and attaches to the Red Bull Zord, becoming the left arm while the remaining parts start pulling back, becoming like a shield as well as a helmet with a face before it comes down on the Red Bull Zord, creating the Chaos Megazord. In the Megazord's cockpit, the Rangers are on pedestals with their fake emeralds in them. "Chaos Megazord!"

Sonic was amazed before the controller beeps and he presses the buttons on the side. "Sonic, so great to see you again, buddy." Aaron said through the controller.

"Aaron, what is going on?" Sonic asked.

"No time, call forth your Zord."

"I have a Zord now?"

"Press the button on the handle. It is the Black Lion Zord."

"Black Lion? Why not a hedgehog?"

"Sorry, already taken, Sonic." Amy said through the controller.

"Okay." Sonic calls the handle forth and presses the button. "Black Lion Zord, online!"

* * *

 **Mystic Ruins, Tails' Workshop**

The Black Lion Zord starts up, as the back doors retract and the Black Lion Zord starts moving.

* * *

 **Downtown Station Square**

The Black Lion Zord immediately raises up by its front legs, the feet revolve, turning into hands and the mouth opens, revealing a face as the new Megazord soon poised. "Aaron, you're a genius." He said.

"Thank Tails too." Aaron replied through the controller as Sonic spins up to the top of the Black Lion Megazord and enters it.

"Black Lion Megazord, ready!"

"I hope you like it." Sam said from the Chaos Megazord.

"Not really my thing, but it'll have to do."

Beam-Bot soon charges at them as they soon move out of the way. "Sonic, go for it." Doug said.

"Black Lion Claw Strike!" The Black Lion Megazord soon roared and claws immediately came out of its hands and strikes Beam-Bot from behind, knocking it down.

"Chaos Sabre!" The Rangers in the Chaos Megazord yelled. Outside, the right leg opens up, revealing the Chaos Sabre, which comes out and lands in the right hand. Inside the cockpit, the Rangers hold one hand up. "Chaos Sabre Strike!" They yelled, moving their hand down, like they're striking.

Outside, the Megazord raises its arm and strikes with the sword, hitting Beam-Bot. Beam-Bot screams as it goes down and explodes. The Rangers cheer as the Chaos Megazord turns to the Black Lion Megazord, which does a thumbs up at it. "Chaos adverted." Sonic said.

"That's what I was gonna say!" Doug yelled as the other Rangers laugh.

* * *

 **Abandoned City, Factory**

Eggman kicks some Com-Bot's down as growls and sits down on the inactive conveyer belt. "This is a big headache!" He yelled. "I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!" Nearby, Lic smiles as she soon turned away.

* * *

 **Mighty Chaos Pizza**

The Rangers, Gary, Aaron and Tails are having a small party as Doug raises his cup. "A toast, to our new Power Ranger, Sonic the Hedgehog." He said.

"To Sonic." They said, raising their glasses before drinking them.

"Oh, Sonic, there's a million things I want to tell you." Amy said as she drags Sonic away.

"Uh, okay." Sonic replied, a little nervous.

The other Rangers look on as Doug soon sighed. "What does this mean for me?" He asked himself.


	13. Hint of Jealousy

With half the team disobeying him, Doug quits being a Power Ranger, leading to disputes among them.

* * *

 **Abandoned City, Factory**

Eggman walks along the factory as Athos-Bot, Aramis-Bot, Porthos-Bot, Artagnan-Bot, Cubot and Orbot are moving about, doing random things. "Fall in line, now!" He yelled, causing them to stand in line. "Now, what is our objective today?"

"Why are you wearing an army commander uniform?" Cubot asked, noting Eggman is wearing an army commander's uniform.

"So what if I am? I need us to think. Now that Sonic is a Power Ranger, we need to increase our numbers."

"How about sending two monsters at the same time?" Artagnan-Bot asked.

"Excellent." He soon looked at Lic, who had just came in. "Lic, I want you to help create two robots that will take down the Power Rangers and that annoying hedgehog."

"Yes, sir." Lic replied, saluting. "At once, sir."

"I think I should start wearing this more often."

* * *

 **Station Square Hill**

Doug is sitting down as he looks at his Emerald Morpher and Red Chaos Emerald. "I thought you'd be here." Someone called out. He turned to see it was Haley. "You weren't answering our calls after Sonic returned the other day."

"I'm just thinking." Doug replied as Haley sat down next to him. "Sonic was your friend, a good leader. What does that mean for me? Am I just gonna be following his orders?"

"Well, Doug, don't tell anyone this, but I think you're a better leader than Sonic was."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And I-" Beeping was soon heard as they soon answered their Emerald Morphers.

"Rangers, report to my office for a meeting." Gary said through the Morpher.

"We're on our way, dad."

"Well, let's go." Doug said as they got up and walked away.

* * *

 **G.U.N. Headquarters, Gary's Office**

The Rangers and Sonic are on chairs as Gary looks at the White Chaos Emerald which is in a glass case. "I was able to keep the White Emerald inside this case until we found someone worthy of being the White Ranger." He said. "So, until then, we need to be unanimous and look for someone worthy."

Alarms soon went off as Rouge came in. "Lieutenant, we have a situation at Station Square Park." She said.

"Rangers!"

"So, what is our objective?" Sam asked. Doug was about to open his mouth. "Sonic?"

"We kick Eggman's butt as always." Sonic replied before he moves his Black Lion Zord controller to the left shoulder. "Chaos Emeralds ready?"

The others, except Doug raise their Emerald Morphers up. "Ready." They reply.

Doug soon sighed as he raised his Emerald Morpher up too. "Ready." He grumbled.

"Chaos-" They all said, moving their right arm with their colour coded Chaos Emerald out while Sonic had his in his left hand before they move them to the Emerald Morphers. "-Control!"

* * *

Amy tosses her emerald in the air as a ray of energy comes out and moves up her body, extending her height as her Ranger suit appeared before her helmet appeared over her face. "Chaos Purple!" She yelled.

* * *

Howler tosses his emerald in the air as a ray of energy comes out and moves up her body, extending his height as his Ranger suit appeared before his helmet appeared over his face. "Chaos Yellow!" He yelled.

* * *

Haley tosses her emerald in the air as a ray of energy comes out and moves up her body as her Ranger suit appeared before her helmet appeared over her face. "Chaos Green!" She yelled.

* * *

Samuel tosses his emerald in the air as a ray of energy comes out and moves up his body as his Ranger suit appeared before his helmet appeared over his face. "Chaos Blue!" He yelled.

* * *

Doug tosses his emerald in the air as a ray of energy comes out and moves up his body as his Ranger suit appeared before his helmet appeared over his face. "Chaos Red!" He yelled.

* * *

Sonic presses the button on the controller before raising it up as energy surrounds him, extending his height and turns him into his Ranger form and the handle on the controller retracts. "Chaos Navy!" He yelled.

* * *

 **Station Square Park**

Two robots, one black with blue markings and one silver with yellow markings are firing at the civilians as they run away and the Rangers appear. "Get to safety!" Sam yelled to two girls.

"Go!" Haley yelled to some people before they poise in front of the two robots.

"Ah, Power Rangers." Eggman said as he showed up in his Egg Mobile.

"Hey, Egghead." Sonic said. "What's with the threads?"

"Isn't it customary to wear something on the day of your triumph?" He soon laughs. "Aqua-Bot, Electro-Bot, attack!"

"Howler, Haley, we'll deal with Electro-Bot!" Doug yelled.

"You don't tell me what to do!" Sam yelled as he and Amy charge at Electro-Bot.

"Guys!" Sonic yelled as he charged at Electro-Bot as well.

"Guess we'll have to deal with Aqua-Bot instead." Howler said.

Sam flips before making a kick at Electro-Bot, but it moves aside before Amy tries to punch it, but it grabs her and throws her aside as Sonic charges at it. Electro-Bot fires a spark at Sonic, who jumps to the side and flips over it. "Too slow!" He yelled.

"Not for this!" Electro-Bot fires a lightning bolt, knocking them down.

Nearby, Aqua-Bot blocks a punch from Howler as Haley jumps over him and strikes it, knocking back before it fires a spray of water, knocking them down. "How's that H20?" It asked.

"Call that H20?" Doug asked as he appears behind it. "This is H20!" Doug forces it's right arm up to where Eggman's Egg Mobile was, making it fire its water spray at Eggman, getting him wet.

"No!" He yelled. "My new uniform! Electro-Bot, take them down!"

"With pleasure!" Electro-Bot replied, firing electric sparks at the Rangers, knocking them down. "Aqua-Bot, let's get out of here!"

"Right." Aqua-Bot said as it soon ran away with Electro-Bot.

"We'll be back, Rangers." Eggman said as he turned his Egg Mobile around.

"Power down." Doug said as he and the other Rangers demorph and turned to Sam. "We could have took down those robots if you stuck with the one that sprays water!"

"No, I had the electric one under control." Sam replied.

"Guys, stop it!" Sonic said, coming up to them. "We're supposed to be a team."

"Whatever."

* * *

 **G.U.N. Headquarters, Lab**

The Rangers stand as Gary looked at them. "Do any of you know what went wrong?" He asked.

"We got beat up." Sam replied.

"More than that, you disobeyed an order from your leader."

"No we didn't." Amy said.

"I was referring to Doug."

"No, Gary, before the rookie came-" Sam was soon cut off.

"Rookie?" Doug asked as he got up. "You still think I'm a rookie? After almost 3 months worth being leader of the Power Rangers, it's all for nothing and you guys still think I'm a rookie, your leader?"

"Face it, Doug, Sonic is back, you are not our leader anymore."

Doug soon took off his Emerald Morpher. "Fine!" He soon threw it at Sam, who quickly dodges and drops the red Chaos Emerald. "Kiss the Red Ranger goodbye. I am out of here!" He soon walks up to the door, but it doesn't open. "Door!" The door soon opened and he walks out.

"What a way to act like a spoilt brat."

"I heard that!"

"Doug-" Haley was soon cut off.

"Let him go, Haley." Sam replied. "Besides, Sonic is back, we follow him, not Doug."

"That is stupid." Sonic said, shocking them.

"Why? I mean, you're back, we listen to you."

"Not anymore." Howler said, removing his Emerald Morpher. "If Doug goes, so do I." He places it and his Chaos Emerald down and walks out.

"Me too." Haley replied, also removing her Emerald Morpher before placing it and Chaos Emerald down. "Because of you, Uncle, half the team is out." She soon walks out as Sonic sighed.

"See what you did?" Sonic asked.

"Me?" Sam asked.

"Yes, you. Half of our team walked out because of you."

"But he did nothing." Amy said.

"You guys did better without me. I think Doug felt the same way. Now, go find him, apologise to him and accept that he is the leader of the Power Rangers."

"But, Sonic-" Sam was cut off.

"But nothing! Do as your told, as a last order from your leader before his retirement. Amy, you go find Howler and I'll look for Haley myself."

Sam soon sighed as he picked up Doug's Morpher and the Red Chaos Emerald. "You're right. Once a ranger, always a ranger." He soon walks off to go find Doug.

* * *

 **Janice's House, Doug's Bedroom**

Doug packs some shirts in a suitcase as another laid nearby before he closed it and notices a photo of him and the other Rangers, all smiling and in their Ranger suits, but without their helmets. He soon slams it down, grabs the suitcases and walks out.

* * *

 **Janice's House, Hallway**

Doug walks down the stairs with the suitcases as Janice sees him. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"Back to grandma's." Doug replied. "The other Rangers prefer Sonic as their leader. I'm no longer welcome. Goodbye, sis." He soon walked away.

"Doug." Janice soon sat down as she looked at a photo of herself and Doug, in Soleanna.

* * *

 **Station Square Mall**

Haley and a few girls walk along the row of shops as they talk. "So, then, I decided to leave since my uncle thought Doug wasn't that good a leader anymore." She said.

"So, what does this mean?" One of the girls asked. "The Power Rangers are a trio now?"

"Don't know, don't care."

"Haley." Someone called out. They looked to see it is Sonic.

"Uh, I better get going." Haley comes up to Sonic as she sighed. "Come to give me an order to come back?"

"I am, but I'm not giving you an order. It's more of a personal request." He holds out Haley's Emerald Morpher and the Green Chaos Emerald. "Doug was the better leader than I ever was. I got careless in that last fight."

"So, you're passing your leadership to Doug?"

"Of course. Red is after all a leader's colour."

Haley smiled as she took her Morpher and emerald from Sonic. "Once a Ranger, always a Ranger."

* * *

 **Green Hill**

Howler has his hands in his vest pockets as he walked along the field. "Howler, wait!" Amy's voice was heard as he turned to see her stopping to catch her breath. "You forgot these." She holds out Howler's Emerald Morpher and Yellow Chaos Emerald.

"Forget it." Howler replied. "You have your self-proclaimed boyfriend and leader back."

"I know, but, he said Doug was the better leader and has Sam go get him back."

"Really?"

"Of course. What do you say?"

Howler smiles as he took his Morpher and emerald. "Once a Ranger, always a Ranger."

* * *

 **Bus Station**

Doug is looking at his bus ticket as he waits. "The bus to Briarwood City will be here very soon." An announcement called out. "Please have your luggage with you. Unattended luggage will be removed and may be destroyed."

"Sonic is back, you are not our leader anymore." Sam's words were in Doug's head.

Doug sighed as the bus soon arrived and he got up. "Goodbye, Station Square." He said, getting up to get on the bus.

Before he could, electric bolts hit nearby, causing him to fall down as some passengers run away as Electro-Bot shows up. "One Ranger, all alone." It said.

"Wrong, I'm not a Ranger anymore." Doug replied before turning to the bus driver. "Go, I'll take the next one!" The bus soon drives off as Doug got up and poised.

"Look at you, no Morpher or Chaos Emerald. This will be easy."

"No it won't!" Someone called out as Sonic and Haley appeared, in their Ranger forms and knock Electro-Bot back.

"Ah, two Rangers. Now, surrender your Chaos Emeralds, if you want your ex-Ranger here."

"No way!" Haley yelled, standing in front of Doug.

"Then take this!" Electro-Bot fires a lightning bolt.

The lighting bolt was soon intercepted by Sam, Howler and Amy, who block it with their weapons. "Shock yourself!" Sam yelled. He soon turned to Doug and held out the Red Chaos Emerald and Morpher. "I'm sorry, leader."

Doug smiled as he took the morpher, put it back on his wrist and raises it up as he took the emerald. "Chaos-" Doug said, moving his right arm with the Red Chaos Emerald out before moving it to the Emerald Morpher. "-Control!"

* * *

Doug tosses his emerald in the air as a ray of energy comes out and moves up his body as his Ranger suit appeared before his helmet appeared over his face. "Chaos Red!" He yelled.

* * *

Doug soon got out his bow. "Okay, Rangers, time for the Chaos Sword." Haley held out her whip which stays upright before tossing it in the air, Doug throws his bow in the air and combines with the whip at the handle, Samuel tosses his trident in the air and combines with the whip and bow at the bow's string, Amy tosses her hammer in the air and combines with the whip at the handle and Howler tosses his daggers in the air and combines with the bow at the ends before it falls and Doug catches it. "Chaos Sword!" The other Rangers come up behind him and hold onto him as he raised the Chaos Sword high and swings it down. "Strike!"

Electro-Bot is hit by the strike, causing it to scream before it explodes. The Rangers cheer as Sonic came up to Doug. "Doug, we need to talk." He said.

* * *

 **Abandoned City, Hallway**

Eggman, back in his original clothing turns to Artagnan-Bot. "You said two robots would defeat the Rangers would defeat the Rangers." He said.

"Well, I blame Aqua-Bot, for not being there." Artagnan-Bot replied.

"Whatever, I need an aspirin."

* * *

 **Station Square Hotel, Restaurant**

Doug drinks a can of soda as the other Rangers and Sonic are with him. "So, you know why I called this meeting?" Sonic asked.

"We do." Sam replied.

"I know we did well with me in charge, but when Doug came along, I feel you did better. I just made the situation worse, becoming a Power Ranger and returned to being leader without being consulted. Which is why I'm handing leadership to Doug."

"Thank you." Doug said. "Oh, by the way. I got you something." He soon holds up a bag. "If you're the Navy Ranger, you'll need something navy coloured."

Sonic took the bag and opened it, revealing a box. He opens it to see there was a navy blue jacket and navy blue and red sneakers. "Wow. The material feels like nylon. And I think Tails did the sneakers."

"He did."

"Hey, what about us?" Haley asked.

"Sorry, only had enough for Sonic. Unless you want... the box?" He chuckles a bit.

"Oh, I'm going to get you!" Amy yelled, getting out her hammer.

"Oh, Amy, no, put that down!" Doug soon ran off as Amy chases after him and the other laugh.

"Some things never change." Sonic said.


	14. The Fugitive

**(A/N: This was originally intended to be next week's, but I accidentally erased the episode which explains Doug's past. Hopefully, I'll try to remember for when I do a new one)**

* * *

A man connected to Sam and Haley's past escapes from jail and finds himself as an experiment of Eggman's.

* * *

 **Ocean, Egg Carrier I**

On the remains of the very first Egg Carrier, which still laid in the ocean had now been converted into a prison island, it was night as several spotlights move along the prison. Pretty soon, something bursts in the water as the spotlights look on and an alarm is heard.

* * *

 **Station Square Beach**

A metal tube crashes into the sand as it soon opened, revealing a long haired and bearded Johnny Wilkerson, wearing red coveralls. "Freedom." He said. "And now to get those brats that put me in there."

* * *

 **The Following Morning, Station Square Hotel, Gray's Room**

Gary holds his baby son as Haley and Sam were playing chess nearby. "Check." Sam said, placing his rook down.

"Sam, did you get my weapons cleaned?" Gary asked as Helen came in and he hands Gary Jr. to her.

"Did it last night." Gary checks the magazine before placing it into the pistol and pulls back the slide before grabbing his backup guns.

Pretty soon, the phone rang and Gary answers it. "Burton." He listens to the caller. "What? How did he get out?" He listens more. "Okay, I'll bring the Rangers as well." He soon hung up as Helen and Sam look on, in wonder. "You'll never believe this. Johnny Wilkerson has escaped."

"Johnny escaped?" Sam asked, standing up.

* * *

 **Half an Hour Later, Station Square Beach**

Several G.U.N. vehicles were seen at the shore as some troops were preventing people from entering. "The beach is closed." One trooper said.

"It's a crime scene now!" Another trooper said.

Soon, a couple of vehicles as well as a Harley-Davidson 48 came up to the barricade. The doors open revealing Gary, Haley and Amy in one and Doug, Sonic, Howler and Janice in the other as the rider took off his helmet, revealing Sam. "Being in a car is boring." Sonic said. "Doug should've been fast."

"Hey, I only just got my driver's license." Doug replied. "And I know you don't have super speed anymore."

They came up to the barricade and waved their G.U.N. badges to the troops and they're let through before coming up to Shadow as he take notes while some forensic investigators were looking at the tube. "What do we have here?" Gary asked.

"How Wilkerson escaped." Shadow replied. "He was in charge of cleaning the torpedo tubes before they're due to be sealed up to prevent anyone escaping."

"Well, he's the first to escape." Doug said as he looked down at the drag marks from when the tube crashed into the sand. "Who is this Johnny Wilkerson to you?"

"Station Square's most hated bully." Sam replied. "Remember my dirt bike before it was lost? He stole it several times and took it apart piece by piece."

"Even mugged and beaten up kids and adults alike." Haley said as she came up to them.

"He was also a member of DEAMONUMATRAIT." Amy said.

"'Death to Mobians and Human Traitors." Gary replied, showing Doug his right hand, where the scar of the symbol and words 'Human Traitor' were still on it. "The organisation was dissolved, but he attempted to continue on, we were able to get him arrested and he was given a life sentence, that not even his father could get him out of."

"The controversial lawyer, Ken Wilkerson?" Doug asked.

"Yep. Hired thugs to threaten witnesses, steal evidence and falsify records."

Pretty soon, the Rangers' Emerald Morphers go off. "Guys, you gotta come to the workshop!" Aaron yelled through the Morpher.

* * *

 **Tails' Workshop, Bathroom**

Aaron was looking in the bathroom to see pieces of hair, prison coveralls and prison boots as the Rangers come in. "Wilkerson's been here." Aaron said.

"What did he take?" Sam asked.

"He took some shirts, a pair of pants and shoes. We're both the same size, so it was easy for him to get them."

"Well, Gary's got all units looking for him now." Doug replied.

Pretty soon, Rouge comes in. "Hey, guys, Omega has spotted Wilkerson, on the outskirts." She said. "He's on the run."

"Let's get going." Doug said as he and the other Rangers head out.

* * *

 **Outskirts of Station Square**

A puddle is disturbed as Johnny, wearing an unbuttoned short sleeved white shirt, light brown shirt, black chinos and green sneakers stepped into it as he runs along the field while Omega and some G.U.N. soldiers chase after him. "Wilkerson, stop!" One of the soldiers yelled.

"In the name of G.U.N., you're under arrest!" Omega yelled.

Johnny quickly looks over his shoulder before seeing a bunch of trees and turns to them. "He's heading into the forest!" Another soldier yelled.

"Move in!" A soldier yelled.

Johnny moves through the trees as Omega and the soldiers move through them, looking for him. "The trees are interfering with my thermal scanner." Omega said.

They keep moving along as Johnny hides behind a tree that was far behind the soldiers and Omega before he moves to the left, out of the trees. "This is Naka, we lost him." One of the soldiers said into his intercom.

* * *

 **Abandoned City**

Johnny comes up to the abandoned city and looks around. "This will be the perfect place to spend the night." He said as he soon went in. "Hopefully, they won't find me in here."

* * *

 **Abandoned City, Factory**

Johnny enters and sees many machines before moving up to a machine close to the conveyor belt and looks at it. Pretty soon, the lights turn on and Eggman, Cubot, Orbot, Lic, Athos-Bot, Aramis-Bot, Porthos-Bot, Artagnan-Bot, Aqua-Bot and some Com-Bots appear behind him. "It seems we have ourselves a human intruder." Eggman said as the others laugh.

"What are you gonna do with me?" Johnny asked as he backed away, backing into the machine before it soon opened up and a Com-Bot kicks him in. Johnny lands inside the machine before it closes and he gets up, banging on the glass. "Hey, let me out! I can't breathe!"

"Don't worry, it won't hurt. Much." Eggman presses a nearby button, causing electricity to come out.

* * *

 **The Following Morning, Outskirts of Station Square**

The Rangers are listening to Omega and the soldiers. "The forest had too many trees and my scanners were useless." Omega said.

"We don't blame you, Omega." Sam replied. "Johnny always was the slippery type."

"We should question his friends and fellow accomplices." Doug said.

"Most of them are either in jail or on probation."

"Then, we better find a different way." Amy said.

"Let's hope wherever he is, he won't get far." Howler replied.

* * *

 **Station Square, Oliver Street**

Johnny, surprisingly normal, walks along the streets as his right eye twitches a bit before two G.U.N. soldiers see him as he passed them. "Hey, isn't that the kid from the prison escape?" One of the soldiers asked.

"Yeah, that's him." The other soldier replied.

"Hey, you! Halt!" Johnny turns to them and immediately runs off. They soon run after him as one of them gets on his radio. "This is Saban, we've spotted the fugitive on Oliver Street." Johnny soon heads into an alleyway as the soldiers soon got out their pistols before heading in.

* * *

 **Station Square, Alleyway**

The alleyway was empty, but with several dumpsters as the two soldiers move along, guns at the ready. They pass by a dumpster before Johnny jumps up behind one of them. The soldier immediately dropped his Smith & Wesson 4505 as the other soldier immediately fired his Glock 21 at Johnny. "Freeze!" The bullets hit his face, but he doesn't flinch as they ricochet and he laughs as the soldier keeps firing before his gun clicked. "You're not the real-" He was soon cut off.

"Oh, I actually am." Johnny replied, before pulling the flesh off of his face from where the bullets had hit his face, revealing a robotic face. "Thanks to Eggman." His voice was now deeper and his eyes soon glowed red.

The soldier immediately threw his empty gun at Johhny, who dodges as the soldier picks up his partner's weapon and fired it before Johnny came up to him. As Johnny went up to the soldier, the other soldier got onto his radio. "This is Saban, all units-"

Johnny quickly kicks the soldier down before going back to the other soldier and kicks him, knocking him unconscious and picks up his radio. "-be advised, we have lost Wilkerson." Johnny imitates Saban's voice before he soon walks away.

* * *

 **Entrance to Station Square**

The Rangers' vehicles had just entered the city before their Emerald Morphers go off. "Rangers, Wilkerson is in the city." Gary said through the Morpher. "He's... different."

"Different how, Gary?" Sam asked.

"He's over on Oliver Street. See for yourself." Their sirens immediately go off as they soon drive faster.

* * *

 **Station Square, Oliver Street**

Johnny laughs as he fires a blast of energy as his skin was coming off, revealing many robotic parts before the Rangers' vehicles arrive and they get out, only to be shocked. "Johnny's a robot now?" Haley asked.

"I bet Eggman has something to do with it." Sonic replied.

"Bet later, morph now." Doug said as he raised his left arm with the Emerald Morpher. "Chaos Emeralds ready?"

The others raise their Emerald Morphers up as well. "Ready." They reply.

"Chaos-" They all said, moving their right arm with their colour coded Chaos Emerald out while Sonic had his in his left hand before they move them to the Emerald Morphers. "-Control!" They immediately turn into their Ranger forms as Johnny sees it.

"Ah, Power Rangers." He said before charging at them.

Johnny first comes at Doug, who vaults over him before he tries to kick him, but Johnny grabs hold of the leg and throws him at Sam, knocking them both down. "Chaos Blasters!" Doug yelled as he gets off of Sam and they all pull out their blasters while Sonic gets out his sword and they all point them at Johnny. "Fire!"

They fire at Johnny, who uses his hands to deflect them, tearing the fake skin off his hands and the laser blasts hit the Rangers. Sam and Howler soon went to kick him, but he easily grabs their leg before forcing Howler back and looks at Sam. "Even with a mask over your face, you're still the same little runt, Cullers!"

"Shut up!" Sam yelled, moving his other legs up, kicking Johnny in the face as he lets go of Sam, who lands on the ground, but rolls away.

"I've had enough of this!" Haley yelled. "T-Pup Cannon!"

T-Pup barks as it soon appears, jumps in the air, moves its legs up, it's head moves upward and opens its mouth, as a barrel extends out of the mouth. Amy and Howler grab the front leg grips while Sam and Haley grab the back leg grips as Doug was holding the tail. "Ready?" Doug asked. "Fire!"

Johnny soon got up, all his fake skin completely off as he growls. "Is that the best you could do?" He asked. "A little blast?"

* * *

 **Abandoned City, Factory**

Eggman turns to Lic. "The Reprogrammer, now!" He yelled as Lic soon activates it.

* * *

 **Station Square, Oliver Street**

At Station Square, the Reprogrammer's waves hits Johnny, making him grow and laugh. "Who's the big man, now?!" He asked.

"Chaos Zords, now!" Doug yelled.

* * *

 **Tails' Workshop, Mystic Ruins**

The back doors to Tails' workshop opens up, revealing the Zords as they soon move out, heading to the Rangers' positions.

* * *

 **Station Square, Oliver Street**

The Rangers jump in the air to get into their Zords. As soon as they land in the Zords, they looked at the fake Chaos Emeralds. "Chaos Zords, combine!" They yell as they insert them into the console. The Zords jump into the air as they prepare to split. The Red Bull Zord's legs retract into the body and the head tilts down. The Green Snake Zord turns a little, becoming a lower body without a left leg. The Yellow Wolf Zord's legs retract and the head tilts up, connecting to the Green Snake Zord's tail end, making up the other leg and connects to the Red Bull Zord. The Purple Hedgehog Zord's legs retract and connect to the right side of the Red Bull Zord, becoming the right arm. The Blue Dragon Zord's tail comes off and attaches to the Red Bull Zord, becoming the left arm while the remaining parts start pulling back, becoming like a shield as well as a helmet with a face before it comes down on the Red Bull Zord, creating the Chaos Megazord. In the Megazord's cockpit, the Rangers are on pedestals with their fake emeralds in them. "Chaos Megazord!"

The Black Lion Zord immediately raises up by its front legs, the feet revolve, turning into hands and the mouth opens, revealing a face as the Black Lion Megazord soon poised. "Black Lion Megazord!" Sonic yelled.

The Chaos Megazord charges at Johnny, who jumps over the Megazord and kicks it from behind, knocking it down and exposing the back. "He's too strong!" Doug yelled.

"Time to say goodbye, spandex wearers!" Johnny yelled as he prepared to pull the wires on the back.

But before he could, a trumpet sound was heard as he looked to see a big grey mechanical elephant, with a big ball at the end of its trunk, who charges at Johnny, knocking him down.

* * *

 **Black Lion Megazord Cockpit**

"Whoa, Tails, what is that thing?" Sonic asked.

"The new Grey Elephant Zord." Tails replied from the Morpher. "I took the liberty of recycling most of Eggman's robots to create this Zord. Have it combine with the Yellow Wolf Zord."

* * *

 **Chaos Megazord, Cockpit**

"On it, Tails." Doug said. "Bull Zord Head, detach." He presses a button.

* * *

 **Station Square, Oliver Stret**

The Megazord's head comes off at the Elephant Zord's retract and moves up to the Yellow Wolf Zord where parts of the Grey Elephant Zord detach and move all over it before the head reattaches to the Zord. "Chaos Megazord, Elephant Wrecking Ball!" They all said.

"Nice." Sonic said.

"That doesn't scare me!" Johnny yelled before charging.

* * *

"Maybe this will." Howler said as he soon turned a control.

* * *

The Megazord's right arm moves up as Johnny charges at it before it swings at him, letting the wrecking ball strike Johnny. Johnny screams as the wrecking ball knocks him to the ground and he shrinks to his normal size. "That didn't go as I thought it would." He said.

Pretty soon, G.U.N. soldiers surround him, Heckler & Koch MP5s aimed at him as the Rangers came up to him with Doug removing his helmet. "Johnny Wilkerson, you're under arrest." He said. "Again."

* * *

 **G.U.N. Headquarters, Gary's Office**

The Rangers look on as Gary puts the phone down. "Wilkerson is being sent back to the Egg Carrier's jail, where they have a special cell in solitary confinement for him." He said.

"Excellent, now he'll won't be able to get out." Sam replied.

"Not to mention, we need to find a way to revert him back to a human. Even me."

"Dad, I'm sure we'll find a way." Haley said. "But for now, I feel like a pizza."

"I'll cook one up for you." Doug replied as they soon head off.

"How about all of us?" Howler asked.

"Oh, get real, Howler, Doug offered." Haley replied.

"And I thought mine was better." Sam said.

"Nope, you just need better skills." Amy replied.


	15. Unforeseen Part 1

Eggman orders Aqua-Bot to kidnap Doug to ask him a personal question.

* * *

 **Janice's House, Bathroom**

The interior is foggy due to the hot water running in the shower. A white towel was laying nearby before the shower stopped running and Doug's hand grabs the towel. He puts it around his waist as he came out, also having a shower net on over his head before removing it and places it aside before wiping the fog off of a mirror to look at himself. He soon looked at his chest and sees a scar underneath the lower right nipple.

* * *

 **17 Years Earlier**

A newborn Doug cries as he is brought out by some doctors while the cut below his right nipple bleeds. "It's a boy!" One of them called out.

* * *

 **Present**

Doug sighed before he soon walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

 **Janice's House, Living Room**

Janice places a plate of bacon down as Doug, dressed and holding his backpack came down. "Ah, ready to have breakfast?" She asked.

"No, thanks." Doug replied.

"But, do you know what day it is?"

"I do. It would have been mom's 35th birthday today. I already ordered some flowers to be sent to her grave and I'm just gonna get something on the way to school."

"Okay. And, you know what it is tomorrow."

"Yeah. It will mean 5 years. I'll see you later, sis." Doug soon sighed as he soon left.

Janice just looked on before sitting down. "He misses her the most."

* * *

 **Outside Janice's House**

Doug starts walking down the stairs while looking at a silver locket with a small blue sapphire on it.

* * *

 **Nearly 5 Years Earlier, Briarwood City Hospital**

An adolescent Doug, wearing a red vest, grey t-shirt, blue shorts and white sneakers looks at a bedridden woman as she holds out the locket while there is sounds of beeping being heard. "Take this." She said. Doug soon held onto her hand. "Take care of your older sister, find your father, remember me and remember what I taught you."

"I will." The young Doug replied as he saw his mother soon close her eyes as a flatline tone was soon heard.

* * *

 **Present**

Sonic soon came up to Doug. "Hey, Doug." He said.

"Oh, hi, Sonic." Doug replied, putting the locket on and puts it underneath his tank top.

"Why the glum face?"

"I'll tell you while I walk to school."

* * *

 **Abandoned City, Throne Room**

Eggman is looking at a gold locket with a small green emerald on it as Artagnan-Bot comes in. "Doctor." He said. Eggman gets sacred and tossed the locket between his hands before immediately catching it and places it inside his coat.

"What do you want!?" He asked.

"I apologize for disturbing your peace, sir, but what do you plan on doing Aqua-Bot since he failed a few weeks ago."

"I want him to go after the Station Square Dam. It's been there ever since the city was first flooded and then rebuilt. Let's see a bit of history repeating."

"Understood, I'll send him and some Com-Bots over."

"Hang on, we're picking up two life forms at the fountain." Eggman presses a button, revealing Doug and Sonic. "Ah, the Red and Navy Rangers. Send some Com-Bots as their morning exercise."

* * *

 **Station Square Fountain**

Doug and Sonic watch the fountain run water before walking away. "I've been wondering, what's with that locket?" Sonic asked.

"It was my mother's." Doug replied, taking it off to show it to him. "She gave it to me the day she died. She said that my father would have a similar locket. Some idiot ran a red light, just a day after her 30th birthday."

"So, tomorrow is-"

"Yeah. My father left us 16 years ago, said he only wanted Janice. Mom did her best to raise us."

* * *

 **8 Years Earlier**

A 9 year old Doug, with a bow tries pulling back the string with an arrow attached to it, but it slips, making the arrow land halfway to the target, an apple atop a dummy as his mother soon came up to him. "Dougie, you need to fold your fingers into the string, keep your arm straight, you'll be sure to get it." She said.

"I'll try." Doug replied as he took an arrow, placed it on the string before pulling it back.

"A little down to the right." Doug turns the arrow a few degrees down the right before firing the arrow. It hits the apple and they are amazed.

* * *

 **Present**

"She was the one who taught me the archery skills." Doug said.

"I didn't know my family." Sonic replied. "I was too young to remember them. I have nothing to remember them by."

"Is that why you wanted me to lead?" Doug soon placed the locket back on his neck.

"Something like that."

Pretty soon, Com-Bots surround them, causing them to poise. "I am so gonna be late for school." They charge at the Com-Bots as Doug dropped his bag. Sonic jumps onto one Com-Bots' knees before placing his hand on its shoulders before vaulting over it and kick it down before jumping at another one, kicking it down while avoiding a Com-Bot's punch. "Really, really late!"

"Ha, too slow, dumb-bots!" Sonic soon punched the Com-Bot down while jumping off the one he was on. "May not have my super speed, but I still have my wits."

Doug backflips as he came at some Com-Bots before landing near the fountain before kicking a Com-Bot into the fountain before grabbing hold of another Com-Bot's arm before hitting it under it's arm and kicks it in the head, decapitating it as another Com-Bot surprises them, knocking him back, before he throws it over him before kicking the last one down as Doug sighed. "They're too easy." Sonic soon came up to him with his backpack as Doug took it. "I better get going, see you later."

"Of course." Doug soon ran off as Sonic saw the damaged Com-Bots leave. "Yeah, you better leave. And tell Egghead, no matter if there a millions of you, the Rangers will always defeat you all!"

* * *

 **Station Square Hogh School, Hallway**

Doug had just made it before the first bell rang and went to his locker, placing his bag inside before feeling his neck and moves his hand around it. "My mother's locket!" He yelled, remembering the Com-Bot's surprise attack made it break off and land somewhere at the fountain. "It's gone!" He soon closed his locker before looking up at a nearby clock. "I'll have to look for it after school." He soon walked away, frantically worried.

* * *

 **Abandoned City, Factory**

Eggman groans as he saw his surviving, but damaged Com-Bots come up to him. "I'm beginning to hate that boy more than that hedgehog." He said before noticing something in a Com-Bot's hand. "Huh? Gimme that!" He swipes it from the Com-Bot and looks at it. "It looks like-" He gets out his gold locket and looks at it. The design was the same, except there was a small emerald on Eggman's locket while there was a sapphire on Doug's mother's.

* * *

 **16 Years Earlier**

A middle aged Eggman holds up two lockets, one silver with the blue sapphire and one gold with the green emerald before taking the silver locket and hands it to someone, who takes it and affectionately holds his hand.

* * *

 **Present**

Eggman soon opened the lockets and was surprised. "Aqua-Bot, find the Red Ranger and bring him to me, now!"

"Yes, doctor." Aqua-Bot said.

* * *

 **Station Square High School, Hallway**

The bell had just rang as Doug, Sam, Haley, Howler, Amy and Tails came out among the other students, going in different directions. "Do you want us to come with you?" Haley asked as she and the others walk down the hallway.

"Naw, I'm sure it's just something I can deal with." Doug replied.

"Okay, see you later." Howler said as Doug soon took off.

"Have you seen how distant Doug was today?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, he did sit behind all of us." Sam replied.

"And he didn't raise his hand at questions." Tails said.

"Maybe he's got a girlfriend."

"What!?" Haley asked.

"Oh, Haley, do you have a crush on him?" Howler asked.

"I do not!"

* * *

 **Station Square Fountain**

Doug comes up to the fountain before stopping to see some workers remove some Com-Bot parts. As they soon left, Doug came up to the fountain and looked down. "It's gotta be here." He said as he started looking around. Several minutes later, Doug sighed as he soon sat down at the fountain. "That was the only thing I could remember my mother." He soon got up and looked at his reflection in the water. It suddenly changed to his mother's as she disappointedly shook her head before the reflection turned back to Doug. "I'm sorry, mom."

"Oh, did you lose something, Red Ranger?" Someone asked.

Doug quickly turned around and saw it was Aqua-Bot and some Com-Bots. "Aqua-Bot!"

"Dr. Eggman has what you lost, so come peacefully or we shall have to use force."

"This is my answer." Doug raised his left arm up. "Chaos-" He moves his right arm with the Red Chaos Emerald out before moving it to the Emerald Morpher. "-Control!"

* * *

Doug tosses his emerald in the air as a ray of energy comes out and moves up his body as his Ranger suit appeared before his helmet appeared over his face. "Chaos Red!" He yelled.

* * *

Doug poses before poising as the Com-Bots charge at him before he gets out his Twang Twang Bow. "Twang Twang Bow!" He yelled, firing at some of the Com-Bots before one kicks it away, making Doug jump over one before kicking it down before falling to the ground to grab a Com-Bots' legs and rolls on the ground, knocking the Com-Bot down and it rolls with Doug as they soon knocked the other Com-Bots down, like bowling pins before he gets up, grabbing his bow.

"Do I really have to do everything by myself!?" Aqua-Bot asked as Doug soon fired his bow, but Aqua-Bot quickly fires his water cannon, blocking the shots before they hit Doug, knocking him back and losing his bow again.

Doug demorphed before he lands onto a wall before moving his left arm up. "Guys, I-"

Aqua-Bot kicks Doug's arm, knocking the Emerald Morpher and Red Chaos Emerald away before spraying him, rendering him unconscious. "You're coming with me, Red Ranger." He picks Doug up and moves him over his shoulder as Sam, Howler, Haley, Amy and Sonic came up to see Aqua-Bot take Doug away.

"Doug!" Haley yelled.

"Let him go!" Howler yelled.

"No way!" Aqua-Bot yelled as he quickly sprayed at them, knocking them back before taking off with Doug.

"No." Sam yelled.

"I hate being wet." Sonic replied.

Haley soon saw Doug's Morpher and emerald. "Guys." She said as she picked them up. "Doug's Morpher and emerald."

"I wonder what Eggman would do to Doug?" Amy asked.

"Knowing him, he'll probably turn him into a robot." Sonic replied.

"Oh, we gotta hurry and find him!" Haley yelled.

* * *

 **Abandoned City, Cell**

Doug is in a cell, chained to a wall, barefooted, shirts ripped and right pant legging teared as Eggman looks at him before looking down at the two lockets in his hands. "Soon, I'll find out why you had this in the first place, Red Ranger." He said before walking away.

To be continued...


	16. Unforeseen Part 2

Doug learns the truth about his father as Eggman has Aqua-Bot destroy the dam.

* * *

 **Abandoned City, Cell**

Doug is still chained up in the cell as some Com-Bots pass by as he wakes up and looks around. "Where am I?" He asked himself.

* * *

 **G.U.N. Headquarters, Gary's Office**

Doug's Morpher and Chaos Emerald were on Gary's desk as he was on the phone. "Check Sector 17 and then backup Shadow in Sector 23." He said as he soon hung up and got out his communicator. "Still no sign of Doug, so far."

"I just finished checking Oliver Street, he's not there." Sam said through the communicator.

"Same in Sector 12." Howler replied through the communicator.

"The city is like a big haystack." Haley said through the communicator.

"Maybe he's at that city he took over." Amy replied through the communicator.

"Go check it out, we'll keep watch in case Eggman or Aqua-Bot are spotted." Gary said before placing the communicator down.

Janice soon came in, concerned. "Gary, where is he?" She asked.

"We're still looking, Janice."

"He's all I've got. Please, Lieutenant, find him."

"We will."

* * *

 **Abandoned City, Cell**

Doug hears the cell door opening and Artagnan-Bot and some Com-Bots enter. "You have an appointment with the good doctor and he won't be taking no as the answer." He said. "Get him down."

The Com-Bots unlock the chains on Doug's restraints, making him fall to the ground before they pick him up and drag him down the hallway.

* * *

 **Abandoned City, Throne Room**

Eggman sees Sam, Howler, Haley, Amy and Sonic regrouping, preparing to go to the city before turning to Aqua-Bot. "Resume with your original mission." He said.

"Yes, doctor." Aqua-Bot replied as he took off.

The doors soon open as Artagnan-Bot and the Com-Bots bring Doug in. "The special prisoner, as requested, my loyal doctor." He said.

"Leave him." Eggman replied. The Com-Bots let Doug fall to the ground before Artagnan-Bot and the Com-Bots leave before Doug gets up, rubbing his sore wrists. "Welcome, Douglas Spencer Luis Calvin."

"How do you know my full name?" Doug asked.

"Maybe this, will make you realise who is standing before you." Eggman got out his locket as well as Doug's mother's and threw them onto the ground.

Doug came up to them and opened them both. They both contained a photo of himself as a newborn. As well as a photo of Janice as a newborn. "They're the same." He soon looked up and is shocked. "Dad?"

"Hello, son."

"You're the one who left my mother to raise me and Janice alone!"

"Not by choice. More like unplanned."

* * *

 **28 Years Earlier, Briarwood City University**

A younger, obese Dr Eggman walks along a hallway as some people look at him. _"I was a young man, a little fatter, but a good man to one woman."_ Eggman's present voice was heard. _"Your mother, Laura Calvin."_

Eggman soon came up to a young woman as she soon smiled at him and he smiled back.

* * *

 **5 Years Later, Briarwood City Church**

Eggman and Laura lock lips as people applaud as they soon walk down the aisle. _"It took me 5 years to have the courage to propose to her and for everyone to know I was a good man for her."_

* * *

Eggman and Laura, out of wedding clothing look along a lake before looking at each other.

* * *

 **3 Years Later**

Eggman, with a little less weight, but still fat sits next to Laura as she holds a baby. "Is Janice a good name?" Eggman asked.

"Janice, it is." Laura replied.

 _"Janice's birth was what made me a better man for not just her, but for my wife."_ Eggman's present voice was heard.

* * *

 **3 Years Later**

 _"Until you came along."_ Eggman and Linda argue as a 3 year old Janice holds baby Doug as he cries from hearing their argument. _"I told her to send you away, because I just wanted Janice. If so, I wouldn't have gotten mad."_

* * *

 **6 Months Later**

A middle aged Eggman holds up two lockets, one silver with the blue sapphire and one gold with the green emerald before taking the silver locket and hands it to someone, who takes it and affectionately holds his hand before he reluctantly lets go and walks away. "Goodbye, Linda." He said as he walked away. "Make sure to tell my kids about me when the time is right, okay?"

 _"The locket was the very last gift I ever gave her."_ Eggman's present voice was heard.

* * *

 **Present**

"So I spent the next 16 years, being a mad scientist, even when Sonic and the Mobians when Earth and their planet merged together." Eggman said as Doug listened while picking up the lockets. "I guess I didn't realise you were my son the whole time until I saw that locket."

"What will you do to me?" Doug asked.

"Simple. Join me and together, we will take over the world as father and son. Refuse, you'll be turned into a robot. Choose."

"Even if I become a robot, the other Rangers will come."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

* * *

 **Outskirts of Station Square**

Sam, on his bike and one of the G.U.N. vehicles moves along before they stop and Sam removed his helmet as he moved his left arm to his mouth. "Something wrong, Gary?" He asked as he came to the others are Haley unrolls the window.

"Aqua-Bot is back." Gary replied through the Emerald Morpher. "And he's planning to blow the dam up."

"If that happens, Station Square will flood again." Haley said.

"You'll have to head to the dam, immediately."

"What about Doug?"

"Sam, Haley, you keep going, we'll take the Aqua-Bot." Sonic said.

"Okay." Sam replied as Haley got out and Howler took the driver's seat. Sam and Haley got on the bike and sped away as the car turned around, back to face the city and drive off.

* * *

 **Station Square Dam**

Aqua-Bot was about to press a detonator when someone, in a spin, charges at him, knocking the detonator out of his hand and it lands in the river. "No!" He yelled, turning to the spinning individual, who lands, revealing to be Sonic.

"Nice to see not all my skills were taken away." He said as Amy and Howler appear behind him.

"I'll get you!"

Sonic soon raised his Black Lion Zord controller. "Chaos Emeralds ready?"

The others raise their Emerald Morphers up as well. "Ready." They reply.

"Chaos-" They all said, moving their right arm with their colour coded Chaos Emerald out while Sonic had his in his left hand before they move them to the Emerald Morphers. "-Control!"

* * *

Amy tosses her emerald in the air as a ray of energy comes out and moves up her body, extending her height as her Ranger suit appeared before her helmet appeared over her face. "Chaos Purple!" She yelled.

* * *

Howler tosses his emerald in the air as a ray of energy comes out and moves up her body, extending his height as his Ranger suit appeared before his helmet appeared over his face. "Chaos Yellow!" He yelled.

* * *

Sonic presses the button on the controller before raising it up as energy surrounds him, extending his height and turns him into his Ranger form and the handle on the controller retracts. "Chaos Navy!" He yelled.

* * *

The Rangers poise as Aqua-Bot charges at them before they move out of the way, Sonic soon ran at him as Aqua-Bot turned around, but moved aside as Sonic attempted to kick him as Amy and Howler came at him from behind, both doing a flying kick, knocking him down. "Oh, I'm so gonna flood you!" He yelled, getting out his water cannons and sprays at them, knocking them.

"Where's Doug when you need him?" Howler asked.

* * *

 **Abandoned City, Factory**

Doug is thrown into the machine before it closes as Eggman looks on. "Please!" Doug yelled. "You can't do this to your own son!"

"I never wanted a son." Eggman replied, pressing a nearby console, activating the machine. Electricity soon came out as Doug screamed when mist soon covered him. As Eggman looked at the lockets, he laughs before two laser shots hit the console, shutting the machine down. "What?"

Sam and Haley soon entered, aiming their Chaos Blasters at them as Com-Bots soon came at them. "Haley!" Sam yelled as he blocked a Com-Bot while throwing his Chaos Blaster at her.

Haley catches it and fires them at the machine, breaking the glass as the mist soon came out before she quickly vaults over a Com-Bot and kicks it from the back. "Doug!"

"Doug!" Sam grabs hold of a Com-Bot as he looks at the broken machine.

A robotic hand appears as it grabs onto the machine's broken viewing window as Eggman laughs. "Now your precious Red Ranger is mine to control." He said.

"Think again!" A robotic voice called out as they're all shocked. The figure who owns the hand immediately came out, revealing to be Doug. His left arm, shoulder, half of his neck, chin, ear and the left side of his forehead showed robotic parts. His left eye was now red as he turned his neck, cracking it. "You just gave me an upgrade."

"Doug." Haley said as she kicks a Com-Bot down to come up to him as Sam pushed the Com-Bot he was restraining down and came up to him as well.

"You're a cyborg now." Sam said.

"And I like it." Doug replied.

"Here." Sam holds out Doug's Emerald Morpher and Chaos Emerald and he takes it.

Doug tosses the emerald in the air before placing his Morpher on his left arm and raised it while Sam and Haley held out their Chaos Emeralds. "Chaos Control!" The emerald soon landed on the Morpher.

* * *

Doug tosses his emerald in the air as a ray of energy comes out and moves up his body as his Ranger suit appeared before his helmet appeared over his face. "Chaos Red!" He yelled.

* * *

Haley tosses her emerald in the air as a ray of energy comes out and moves up her body as her Ranger suit appeared before her helmet appeared over her face. "Chaos Green!" She yelled.

* * *

Samuel tosses his emerald in the air as a ray of energy comes out and moves up his body as his Ranger suit appeared before his helmet appeared over his face. "Chaos Blue!" He yelled.

* * *

The three poise as Haley hands Sam his blaster back before they charge at the Com-Bots, knocking them down before they come up to the exit as Doug briefly turned to Eggman. "Hasta la vista, daddy." He soon ran off to catch up with the others as Eggman growled.

"Activate the Reprogrammer on Aqua-Bot." He said to Lic.

* * *

 **Station Square Dam**

The Reprogrammer's effects hit Aqua-Bot, making it grow as Sonic, Howler and Amy back away. "How are we gonna take him on with only the three of us?" Amy asked.

"Actually, the 6 of us." Doug's voice was heard as they look up to see the Zords arriving.

"All right, Doug!" Amy, Howler and Sonic head into their Zords.

The Rangers jump in the air to get into their Zords. As soon as they land in the Zords, they looked at the fake Chaos Emeralds. "Chaos Zords, combine!" They yell as they insert them into the console. The Zords jump into the air as they prepare to split. The Red Bull Zord's legs retract into the body and the head tilts down. The Green Snake Zord turns a little, becoming a lower body without a left leg. The Yellow Wolf Zord's legs retract and the head tilts up, connecting to the Green Snake Zord's tail end, making up the other leg and connects to the Red Bull Zord. The Purple Hedgehog Zord's legs retract and connect to the right side of the Red Bull Zord, becoming the right arm. The Blue Dragon Zord's tail comes off and attaches to the Red Bull Zord, becoming the left arm while the remaining parts start pulling back, becoming like a shield as well as a helmet with a face before it comes down on the Red Bull Zord, creating the Chaos Megazord. In the Megazord's cockpit, the Rangers are on pedestals with their fake emeralds in them. "Chaos Megazord!"

The Black Lion Zord immediately raises up by its front legs, the feet revolve, turning into hands and the mouth opens, revealing a face as the Black Lion Megazord soon poised. "Black Lion Megazord!" Sonic yelled.

"Chaos Sabre!" Doug yelled.

Outside, the right leg opens up, revealing the Chaos Sabre, which comes out and lands in the right hand. Inside the cockpit, the Rangers hold one hand up. "Chaos Sabre Strike!" They yelled, moving their hand down, like they're striking. Outside, the Megazord raises its arm and strikes with the sword, hitting Aqua-Bot. Aqua-Bot screams as it goes down and explodes.

* * *

 **Chaos Megazord Cockpit**

"Chaos adverted." Doug said before Amy and Holwer turn to him.

"Are you alright?" Amy asked.

"Your voice sounds different." Howler said.

"This." Doug replied as he removed his helmet, revealing his head to them, causing them to be shocked. "And there's something else.

* * *

 **Janice's House, Living Room**

Amy, Howler, Haley and Sam were shocked at what Doug had told him. "Eggman's your father?" Amy asked.

"All this time, he was right there." Doug replied.

"This is the reason I let you lead, Doug." Sonic said. "You take after your mother, but the blue eyes, the mahogany hair, they're Eggman's. I knew the moment I saw you. I think, the son should take down the father."

"Thank you, Sonic. But no matter what, Eggman is not my father, but my enemy. Our enemy." He soon held out his right hand in a fist and they bump it together.


	17. MudPaint

A new student ends up being turned into a robot after being humiliated at a party.

* * *

 **Station Square High School, Halway**

Doug places his books in his locker before looking at a small mirror to see his cybernetic parts as he soon heard shouts of objection and anger. He turned to see a couple of students, pushing some aside and throwing some flyers either on the ground or on students' faces. "Just remember, the party is tonight!" The student on the left yelled.

"Hey!" A student yelled after being thrown into a recycling bin and an invite thrown at him.

"Who does that guy think he is?" Doug asked as he closed his locker.

"Jason Cavallo, he's repeating our year for the second time." Sam replied as he came up to him. "He's worse than Wilkerson."

"Not to mention he stole many of the students' possessions." Amy said, coming up to them. "He had my hammer for days before it was found."

Pretty soon, Jason and the other student came up to them. "Oh, if isn't the menaces of Station Square?" He asked, causing everyone to jeer at him. "What? They are." He soon handed out some invites. "Party is at Zeta Mu Tau Clubhouse."

"I'm not sure we're gonna go since you said we are menaces." Doug replied as Haley and Howler came up to them.

"Oh really? Show me some of those Power Ranger moves, robot." Jason hands his invites to his friend before holding his fists out.

"Oh, fisticuffs, this will be going up on YouTube." The other boy said, getting out his phone to record the fight.

Doug scoffed as he backs away from the locker and poises as a crowd of students came up behind him, cheering him on. "Doug, forget him." Haley said. "He's not worth it."

Jason went for a punch, but Doug dodges it, grabbing the fist, kicks his legs down, knocking him over and slides him across the hallway, hitting the stairs. "You lose." Doug said as Jason rolls down them.

The other boy ran down the stairs to Jason, dropping the invites as he did. "Nice going."

"Maybe we should check the party out." Doug picked up an invite and looks at it.

"Not me." Howler said. "I have to study."

"So do I." Amy replied. "You guys enjoy the party."

"Those guys obviously don't know what they're missing out on." Doug said.

* * *

 **Mighty Chaos Pizza**

Later that night, Howler and Amy are looking at some textbooks while writing in some blank books. "You think we should have gone to the party?" Howler asked.

"Nah." Amy replied.

* * *

 **Mystic Ruins, Tails' Workshop**

Aaron was working on some machinery as he grabs a nearby cookie from a plate full and takes a bite as Sonic came up to him. "What are you working on?" Sonic asked.

"A little Morpher for the White Ranger." Aaron replied as he looked up as turned to him. "I'm even planning on making a Zord for them once they're bonded with the White Chaos Emerald."

Gary and Tails soon came in. "Hey, Sonic." Gary said as he and Tails grab a cookie each and take a bite.

"I hope you like the bacon cookies." This causes Gary and Tails to spit them out, in disgust.

"Aaron, seriously, most of your cooking is awful."

"Well, sorry."

"So, where are the others, by the way?"

"Doug messaged me." Sonic said. "He, Sam and Haley are going to some party at Zeta's. Amy and Howler have studying to do."

"Okay."

* * *

 **Zeta Mu Tau Clubhouse**

Doug, wearing the same clothes he wore at the Belting Grim concert and Sam, wearing a black and blue checkered shirt, black suit pants, brown boat shoes and a white tie see Jason being carted by two young men as they pass another one near an archway as they go downstairs, sitting by himself. They look at the boy. "Who's that?" Doug asked.

"Tim Panud, he's a new kid at school." Sam replied.

"He sits next to me in science." Haley said as she came up to them, wearing a green blouse, blue jeans and white sandals before Tim notices her and she blushes a bit.

Pretty soon, a young man in a robe came up behind Tim. "Timothy Panud, you've been chosen by the council." The young man said. "Come with me." Tim briefly turns to Haley, who silently giggled before he followed the robed man downstairs.

* * *

 **Zeta Mu Tau Clubhouse, Basement**

Tim comes downstairs to the basement, which is only lit up by candles, held by robed young men. "So?" He asked.

"Commence the Ritual of Psyche." The young man replied as the members quickly blew out their candles. Soon, the lights come on as one removes his hood, revealing to be Jason. "Sucks to be you." He and the members get out paintball guns and started firing them at Tim.

Tim gets hit plenty of times, getting covered in paint. "Ow!" He yelled from the projectile's speed as they keep firing. "Stop! This vest is expensive! My mother's a lawyer! Quit it!" Tim soon starts to head for the stairwell as they kept firing paintballs at him.

* * *

 **Zeta Mu Tau Clubhouse**

Tim exits the basement, still covered in paint as he moves past Doug and Haley, brushing up against Haley's arm. "Ah, my new shirt!" She yelled as some students laugh at Tim before he soon left. Doug and Haley soon turned to see Jason and other students laughing about attacking Tim with paintball guns. "Those jerks."

* * *

 **Station Square, Outside the Clubhouse**

Outside, it had started to rain heavily as Tim got out and ran away from the clubhouse. "How could I be so stupid?!" He yelled as he kept running, stepping in mud before falling into it. He gets up, now covered in both paint and mud to resume running as the paint and mud was slowly coming down his clothes from the rain as he ran out of Station Square. "Why did I listen to that jerk?"

* * *

 **Outskirts of Station Square**

Tim just walked along the path, in the rain, still mud and paint splattered before he came across the abandoned city and goes through the broken fence.

* * *

 **Abandoned City**

As he moves through the city, sobbing a bit, a spotlight shines on him and some Com-Bots came at him. "Halt, intruder." One of the Com-Bot's said. Tim just sits down, in sadness.

"Do what you're programmed to do."

"I have something better." Eggman's voice was heard as he soon came out and looked at Tim. "You want revenge on those who tormented you, don't you?"

"I do."

"I will grant that."

* * *

 **Zeta Mu Tau Clubhouse**

Doug, Sam and Haley are together as everyone else was still partying. "We need to report Jason to the principal." Sam said as they see Jason and some others, laughing about the earlier incident.

"I know, but-" Doug was soon cut off when the power goes out, making everyone complain.

The door was soon busted open, as a robot, similar to Tim, with brown around him and paint spots all over him and a mask covering his robotic face came in. "What is that?" Jason asked.

"Not what, who." The robot replied as he came in. "It is I, MudPaint." MudPaint soon came up to Jason as he backs away before he grabs him. "I am like this because of you!" He soon threw him down. "Let's see how you like it?" He held out his hands, firing paint and mud onto him as he screams before stopping and looks at him, laughing at him.

"My good clothes!" He yelled.

MudPaint soon knelt down to Jason. "Sucks to be you." Jason was confused at first, but recognises that he was his recent prank victim before MudPaint picks him up.

Before he could attack, Doug immediately came up, jumps into the air and kicks MudPaint back, making him drop Jason. MudPaint got up and growled as Haley and Sam came up behind Doug. "Go!" He yelled.

The students start running out as MudPaint turns to Jason. "No you don't!"

Sam quickly forces him down before moving back as Doug raised his left arm. "Chaos Emeralds ready?"

The others raise their Emerald Morphers up as well. "Ready." They reply.

"Chaos-" They all said, moving their right arm with their colour coded Chaos Emerald out before they move them to the Emerald Morphers. "-Control!"

* * *

Haley tosses her emerald in the air as a ray of energy comes out and moves up her body as her Ranger suit appeared before her helmet appeared over her face. "Chaos Green!" She yelled.

* * *

Samuel tosses his emerald in the air as a ray of energy comes out and moves up his body as his Ranger suit appeared before his helmet appeared over his face. "Chaos Blue!" He yelled.

* * *

Doug tosses his emerald in the air as a ray of energy comes out and moves up his body as his Ranger suit appeared before his helmet appeared over his face. "Chaos Red!" He yelled.

* * *

MudPaint growls as he charges at them. "Chaos Blasters!" Doug yelled as they soon got out their Chaos Blasters. "Fire!" They fire their blasters, but they barely affect MudPaint as he soon laughed.

"A dose of paint and mud for you colourful misfits." MudPaint said as he soon fired a blast of paint and mud at them, knocking them out of the building. Outside, the Rangers land as Sam fires his blaster in the air by mistake.

* * *

 **Mighty Chaos Pizza**

Amy and Howler were still looking over the books with several pizza pieces nearby as Ernie passes by. "Don't study too hard." He said.

"We won't." Howler replied. "Hey, thanks again for keeping the place open."

"Just remember to lock up."

Ernie left as Amy and Howler keep studying until the laser shot Sam made was seen out the window. "Uh oh, looks like trouble." Howler said.

"I saw it too." Sonic replied as he came up to them. "Ready?"

"Ready." Amy said as their raise their Emerald Morphers.

"Chaos Emeralds ready?"

The others raise their Emerald Morphers up as well. "Ready." They reply.

"Chaos-" They all said, moving their right arm with their colour coded Chaos Emerald out while Sonic had his in his left hand before they move them to the Emerald Morphers. "-Control!"

* * *

Amy tosses her emerald in the air as a ray of energy comes out and moves up her body, extending her height as her Ranger suit appeared before her helmet appeared over her face. "Chaos Purple!" She yelled.

* * *

Howler tosses his emerald in the air as a ray of energy comes out and moves up her body, extending his height as his Ranger suit appeared before his helmet appeared over his face. "Chaos Yellow!" He yelled.

* * *

Sonic presses the button on the controller before raising it up as energy surrounds him, extending his height and turns him into his Ranger form and the handle on the controller retracts. "Chaos Navy!" He yelled.

* * *

 **Outside the Zeta Mu Tau Clubhouse**

MudPaint keeps firing at Doug, Haley and Sam as they keep trying to avoid the shots while the students are hiding behind a row of statues before MudPaint fires another shot at Doug, who jumps into the air, getting out his bow. "Twang Twang Bow!" He yelled, firing an arrow at him.

MudPaint was able to shoot it before Amy's hammer, Howler's daggers and Sonic's sword struck at him, knocking him down as they came up to the other Rangers. "Sorry we're late." Sonic said.

"Glad you could come." Doug replied. "Eggman turned another guy into a robot."

* * *

 **Abandoned City**

Eggman grabs the Reprogrammer. "Doctor, I added a new component that will not only grow the robots, but add weapons." Artagnan-Bot said.

"Good, let's hope it works." Eggman replied as he activates it.

* * *

 **Outside the Zeta Mu Tau Clubhouse**

The Reprogrammer's waves hits MudPaint, making him not only enlarging him, but adds a blade on his right arm and a cannon on his left arm. He laughs as he looks down at the Rangers. "Chaos Zords, online!" Doug yelled into his Emerald Morpher.

* * *

 **Tails' Workshop, Mystic Ruins**

The back doors to Tails' workshop opens up, revealing the Zords as they soon move out, heading to the Rangers' positions.

* * *

 **Outside the Clubhouse**

The Rangers jump in the air to get into their Zords. As soon as they land in the Zords, they looked at the fake Chaos Emeralds. "Chaos Zords, combine!" They yell as they insert them into the console. The Zords jump into the air as they prepare to split. The Red Bull Zord's legs retract into the body and the head tilts down. The Green Snake Zord turns a little, becoming a lower body without a left leg. The Yellow Wolf Zord's legs retract and the head tilts up, connecting to the Green Snake Zord's tail end, making up the other leg and connects to the Red Bull Zord. The Purple Hedgehog Zord's legs retract and connect to the right side of the Red Bull Zord, becoming the right arm. The Blue Dragon Zord's tail comes off and attaches to the Red Bull Zord, becoming the left arm while the remaining parts start pulling back, becoming like a shield as well as a helmet with a face before it comes down on the Red Bull Zord, creating the Chaos Megazord.

* * *

 **Chaos Megazord Cockpit**

"Hey, Sonic, press the blue button on your console." Doug said.

* * *

 **Black Lion Megazord**

"Why?" Sonic asked.

"A surprise from Tails." Doug replied through the console.

"Okay." Sonic presses the blue button.

* * *

 **Outside the Clubhouse**

The Black Lion Zord raises up in the air, it's legs turning before the right front and back legs join together as well and the left front and back legs before it moves to the Chaos Megazord, attaches to the front of it and the legs go around it as the head covers the Megazord's head and the mouth opens, revealing a new face. "Chaos Lion Megazord!" The Rangers yelled.

* * *

 **Chaos Lion Megazord Cockpit**

The Rangers look around, in surprise as Sonic appears between Doug and Sam. "Hello there." Doug said. "Okay, get ready!" They soon move some controls about.

* * *

 **Outside the Clubhouse**

The Megazord charges at MudPaint, who moves aside and strikes it from behind.

* * *

 **Chaos Lion Megazord Cockpit**

The Rangers react to the shock. "Such a slippery guy!" Doug yelled, before moving a control.

* * *

 **Outside the Clubhouse**

The Megazord strikes MudPaint, hitting his mask, causing it to fall off. MudPaint growled as his face was revealed.

* * *

 **Chaos Lion Megazord Cockpit**

Doug, Sam and Haley were shocked. "TI'm Panud?" Sam asked.

"What has Eggman done to you?" Doug asked.

* * *

 **Outside the Clubhouse**

"He's given me power!" MudPaint yelled.

"You can't do this to innocent people." Doug said.

"No one is innocent! Not only Jason, but the people who laugh at me rather than side with me when he shot me with paint!" MudPaint turned to the students as they keep looking up and fired at them. The students run as the shot missed them, but splattered them in mud and paint.

"Then I'm sorry for doing this."

* * *

 **Chaos Lion Megazord Cockpit**

"Lion Claws, activate!" The Rangers yelled.

* * *

 **Outside the Clubhouse**

The Chaos Lion Megazord's shoulder pads releases the Lion Claws. The arms quickly catch them and poised with the claws. Megazord raises its arms, charges at MudPaint and strikes it with the Lion Claws, before it explodes. MudPaint returns to his normal size and groans as the students soon charge at him and attack. "Ow, knock it off!" He yelled.

"Stop!" They all heard Haley's voice yelled. The students stop as they see the Rangers coming up to them, demorphing as they did so and came up to MudPaint.

Doug soon knelt down to him as MudPaint crouched, in fear. "Don't worry, we'll find a way to bring you back to your normal self." He said.

* * *

 **Abandoned City, Throne Room**

Eggman groaned as he saw MudPaint being defeated. "Another robot bites the dust." He said, placing his hand on his head. "I seriously have a bad headache."

* * *

 **G.U.N. Headquarters, Holding Cells**

MudPaint is sitting in one of the cells as Haley came up to his cell. "How are you doing, Tim?" She asked.

"Don't pretend." MudPaint replied. "Before I left, I saw you with Doug."

"We're just friends."

"I think it's more than that. If you want to be with him, I won't mind."

"I understand." Haley soon walked away. As the entrance, Doug sees Haley come up to him.

"Well?" He asked.

"He knows."

"About what?"

She soon sighed. "I never told you this, but, I think you're a great guy, Doug. The reason I quitted being a Ranger when Sonic returned, was for you."

"Really? I thought you just-" Haley immediately grabbed hold of him and locked lips with him. She soon backed away, in embarrassment.

"No, I shouldn't have done that." She soon walked away as Doug looked on.


	18. White Ranger Tiger Power

**(A/N: Because the poll was too small, I decided to make my own choice. I know I said I'd wait until November, but I felt bored. And I wish for your help in what Ranger plots I should do, like, what a monster could do, how it affects the Rangers, etc. Please leave me a review of ideas so I can try and come up with something)**

* * *

As the search for a White Ranger unfolds, an unexpected attack results in one becoming the desired Ranger.

* * *

 **Mystic Ruins, Tails' Workshop**

The Rangers look on to see a big mech, shaped like a white tiger. "Wow." Doug said.

"Cool beyond cool." Haley said.

"Amazing." Sonic said.

"Like it?" Aaron asked as he came up to them, drinking a smoothie. "I call it the White Tiger Zord. Once the right person bonds with the White Chaos Emerald, we can finally fuse all of the Zords, including others that are still in progress, together with this thing."

"All of them?" Sam asked. "Like an Ultrazord?"

"Yep, the Chaos Ultrazord. But for now, we need to find someone capable of being the White Ranger."

* * *

 **G.U.N. Headquarters, Gary's Office, Station Square**

Gary was on the phone as Tails was holding the White Chaos Emerald, in its case. "No, sir, we still haven't found a suitable candidate to become the White Ranger." He said. "I'm trying my best here. I know what is at stake here. Okay, sir. Thank you for calming down." He soon hangs up and slammed the phone onto the receiver.

"President still pressuring you?" Tails asked.

"Very. How goes that invention you and Aaron hooked up?"

"Just finished. And I'm thinking of taking the White Chaos Emerald and go to the park to look around and see if anyone is capable of being the White Ranger."

"The park, huh?"

"That's where most people would train."

"Okay, you want someone accompanying you?"

"Doug and Haley said they're gonna meet me there now." He soon heads out, placing the emerald in a satchel as he left. "See ya."

"Maybe I could be a Ranger."

* * *

 **Abandoned City, Throne Room**

Eggman slams a console, in anger as Lic comes up to him. "Everything okay, sir?" She asked.

"No, no, NO!" Eggman yelled. "For the last few months, I keep failing and right now, all those four bots are doing is just standing there, not thinking of something."

"But, Doctor, we ran out of ideas." Artagnan-Bot replied.

"Well then, do it yourself."

"We have, doctor." Aramis-Bot said. "We're working on a bit of a Zord ourselves."

Beeping was soon heard as Eggman turned and tapped a few keys, showing a camera's point of view where Tails runs up to Amy and Haley, showing them the white emerald. "Well, well, well. This is great. Go get the White Chaos Emerald from that two tailed brat immediately!"

"On our way, doctor." Athos-Bot said as they soon take off.

"In the meantime, Lic, Cubot and Orbot will work on your Zord."

"Thank you."

"Now's my chance." Lic said to herself as she soon walked off.

* * *

 **Station Square Park**

Amy, Haley and Tails move along, looking at many people, who were doing different things like running, jogging, doing push-ups or having picnics before soon sitting down. "This is just like looking for a needle in a haystack." Amy said.

"Don't worry, we'll find someone capable." Haley replied.

Soon, Sam comes up to them. "Hi, guys." He said. "Still haven't found anyone?"

"No, we've been searching for hours, uncle."

"Wow, haven't heard that in a while."

"Don't get use to it."

"Let's grab some lunch and then we'll continue searching."

"Yeah, I'm getting hungry, anyway." Amy said as they soon left.

But before they could even leave the park, explosions occur around them as Artagnan-Bot, Athos-Bot, Aramis-Bot, Porthos-Bot and some Com-Bots appear around them. "We'll be taking that white emerald now." Porthos-Bot said.

"Not on your life!" Haley yelled.

"Attack!" The Com-Bots charge at them as Amy grabs hold of one and throws it over her, Sam kicks one down and Haley grabs one in a chokehold before turning to Tails.

"Run!" She yelled.

Tails immediately jumped in the air and started flying away as Artagnan-Bot and Athos-Bot look on. "After him!" Artagnan-Bot yelled as he, Athos-Bot and some Com-Bots chase after him.

Amy quickly moved to her Morpher. "Sonic, we have a problem."

* * *

 **Mighty Chaos Pizza**

Doug had just finished his shift as he and Howler come up to Sonic. "What is it, Amy?" He asked.

"Those Musketeer robots are after Tails and we're pinned down at the park." Amy replied through the Morpher.

"We're coming your way."

"Negative, Navy Ranger." Gary said through the Morpher. "You have to protect Tails. If anyone picks up that emerald, they'll become the White Power Ranger."

"Okay, we'll go meet up with Tails."

They soon got up as Doug looked to see the place empty. "Ready?" He asked.

"Ready."

"Ready." Howler said.

"Chaos-" They all said, moving their right arm with their colour coded Chaos Emerald out before moving them to the Emerald Morphers. "-Control!"

* * *

Doug tosses his emerald in the air as a ray of energy comes out and moves up his body as his Ranger suit appeared before his helmet appeared over his face. "Chaos Red!" He yelled.

* * *

Sonic presses the button on the controller before raising it up as energy surrounds him, extending his height and turns him into his Ranger form and the handle on the controller retracts. "Chaos Navy!" He yelled.

* * *

Howler tosses his emerald in the air as a ray of energy comes out and moves up her body, extending his height as his Ranger suit appeared before his helmet appeared over his face. "Chaos Yellow!" He yelled.

* * *

 **Station Square Park**

Tails kept flying as Artagnan-Bot, Athos-Bot and the Com-Bots are still pursuing him before Doug grabbed hold of Athos-Bot and throws him down before getting up. "Let me guess, my father sent you to do his dirty work, this time?" He asked.

"Oh yes, young Calvin." Athos-Bot replied as Sonic and Howler join him as Tails was behind them.

"Tails, stay here." Sonic said before they soon charge at them. Doug charged at Athos-Bot while Howler and Sonic deal with the Com-Bots. Doug blocked a punch from Athos-Bot before jumping over him and kicks him back as he landed on the ground as a Com-Bot came at him and he rolls to the side as the Com-Bot tried to kick him, but Doug kicked the Com-Bot in the groin, knocking it down before he gets back up.

Howler slides underneath a Com-bot before punching another one before placing his hands on the ground, moved his legs forward, moving them up to behind him, grabbing the Com-Bot and moved his legs around it before moving him into another Com-Bot. Sonic uses his speed to avoid a Com-Bot's punch before kicking it down and looks around. "I don't see Artagnan-Bot!" He yelled.

Artagnan-Bot comes at Tails before Sam, Haley and Amy, all morphed soon appear between them. "Tails, run!" Sam yelled as Aramis-Bot and Porthos-Bot came at them and they try to hold them off.

Tails runs along the path before Artagnan-Bot knocks Sam, Haley and Amy down as he soon caught up with Tails and tripped him, making him drop the case and it breaks, releasing the emerald. "Now, to get the emerald." He said as he walked over to it.

"Not on your life!" Tails yelled as he got up and pushed Artagnan-Bot down, near the emerald. As he struggles to force Artagnan-Bot away from the emerald, Tails immediately grabbed it. The White Chaos Emerald suddenly glows and a white light soon engulfed Tails and knocked Artagnan-Bot back. As the white light fades, Tails was now in a White Ranger suit, with markings similar to Sonic's, but the number 7 on it, an axe in the sheath and his height extended. "Whoa!" He soon got up and looked at himself. "I'm a Power Ranger!"

Doug knocks Athos-Bot down as he and Amy turned to him, Sonic and Sam restrain Aramis-Bot as they look at him and Howler and Haley had just kicked Porthos-Bot's head off as they turn to him. "Tails, look out!" Sonic yelled.

Tails turned to see Artagnan-Bot charging at him and he jumps back. "I do not wanna be a Ranger! I do not want to be a Power Ranger!" Artagnan-Bot tries to punch Tails as he soon vaulted over him and kicks him from behind, knocking him forward. "I totally do not want to be a Power Ranger!"

Sonic and Doug knock Artagnan-Bot down as they and the other Rangers come up to him. "Tails, the emerald chose you." Doug said. "You have to do this."

"Okay." Tails soon got out his axe and looked at it before holding it up. "Strength Axe!"

Sonic soon got out his sword. "Speed Sword!" He yelled.

"T-Pup Cannon!" Doug yelled.

* * *

T-Pup barks as it soon appears, jumps in the air, moves its legs up, it's head moves upward and opens its mouth, as a barrel extends out of the mouth. Amy and Howler grab the front leg grips while Sam and Haley grab the back leg grips as Doug was holding the tail.

* * *

Sonic's sword moves into the handle of Tails' axe and the middle of the blade opened up, revealing a handle as they soon grabbed hold of it and Tails placed his hand on the trigger. "Ready?" Sonic asked. "Fire!"

* * *

"Fire!" Doug yelled.

* * *

The Rangers fire their weapons as Artagnan-Bot, Athos-Bot and Aramis-Bot are soon hit and explode. As the Rangers cheer, Artagnan-Bot, with only one arm, crawls out, shocking them. "This isn't over." He said. "Musketeer Zord, activate!" The Rangers look up to see a big robotic mech land on the ground, similar to a Megazord. A cord soon grabs Artagnan-Bot and pulls him inside.

* * *

 **Musketeer Zord Cockpit**

Artagnan-Bot sits down as two robotic legs attach to him in place of his old legs and a robotic arm in the place of the old arm. "Zord to Zord!"

* * *

 **Station Square Park**

"Tails, you know what to do." Doug said.

Tails moved his arm to his mouth. "Chaos Zords, online!" He said.

* * *

 **Tails' Workshop, Mystic Ruins**

The back doors to Tails' workshop open up, revealing the Zord as they soon move out, heading to the Rangers' position.

* * *

 **Station Square Park**

The Rangers jump in the air to get into their Zords. As soon as they land in the Zords, they look at their fake Chaos Emeralds. "Chaos Zords, combine!" They all yelled as they insert them in the console.

The first five Zords jump into the air as they soon prepare to split. The Red Bull Zord's legs retract into the body and the head tilts down. The Green Snake Zord turns a little, becoming a lower body without a left leg. The Yellow Wolf Zord's legs retract and head tilts up, connecting to the Green Snake Zord's tail end, making up the other leg and connects to the Red Bull Zord. The Purple Hedgehog Zord's legs retract and connect to the right side of the Red Bull Zord, becoming the right arm. The Blue Dragon Zord's tail comes off and attaches to the Red Bull Zord, becoming the left arm while the remaining parts start pulling back, becoming a shield as well as a helmet with a face before it comes down on the Red Bull Zord, creating the Chaos Megazord. "Chaos Megazord!" Doug, Sam, Haley, Howler and Amy said.

The Black Lion Zord raises up in the air, the feet revolve, turning into hands and the mouth opens up, revealing a face, before poising. "Black Lion Megazord!" Sonic said.

The White Tiger Zord moves into the air where it stands on two front legs while the back two legs move up and to the side as the head detaches and moves into the tail before opening the mouth, revealing a face before poising. "White Tiger Megazord!" Tails said.

* * *

 **White Tiger Megazord Cockpit**

Tails is amazed as he looked at the visor to see the Musketeer Zord. "Okay, let's see what this baby can do."

* * *

 **Station Square Park**

The Chaos Megazord prepares to punch to Musketeer Zord, but it grabs hold of the fist and punches it, knocking it back.

* * *

 **Chaos Megazord Cockpit**

Thefive Rangers react to the shock before Doug presses a button. "Sonic, quickly!" He yelled.

* * *

 **Station Square Park**

The Black Lion Megazord prepared to punch the Musketeer Zord, who quickly moves aside and kicks it down.

* * *

 **Musketeer Zord Cockpit**

"This is easy!" Artagna-Bot said.

* * *

 **White Tiger Megazord**

"Don't be so sure." Tails replied, pressing a button.

* * *

 **Station Square Park**

The White Tiger Megazord jumps and tries to kick, but the Musketeer Zord catches it before it raises the other foot, managing to hit it in the head, making it let go of the leg and land on the ground before the Megazords get up.

* * *

 **Abandoned City, Throne Room**

Lic comes in to see Eggman grinning as Cubot and Orbot look on at the console. "Yes, the end of the Power Rangers, and the beginning of my era." He said as Lic moved past and pressed a nearby button.

* * *

 **Station Square Park**

The Musketeer prepared to throw a punch, only to freeze up.

* * *

 **Musketeer Zord Cockpit**

Artagnan-Bot is shocked as the light go out. "What happened?" He asked as he pressed a few buttons, but nothing worked.

* * *

 **Simultaneously: Chaos Megazord Cockpit, Black Lion Megazord and White Tiger Megazord**

"I don't know what happened, but now is our chance." Doug said.

"Lasers charge." They said as the lasers on the Megazords start glowing on the eyes of the Zords. "Fire!"

* * *

 **Station Square Park**

The laser shots strike the Musketeer Zord, causing it to emit electricity and then explode. "Chaos adverted." Tails said.

"And that's the end of the Musketeer-Bots." Doug replied.

* * *

 **Abandoned City, Throne Room**

Eggman kicks his chair, knocking it down as he turned to Cubot and Orbot. "Who was responsible for the gears to freeze up?" He asked. "Was it you two?"

"No, doctor." Orbot replied.

"We always pledge allegiance to our creator." Cubot said.

"Then, there's only one that is responsible." Eggman said as he turned to see Lic at the doorway. "Lic."

"I did it because you kidnapped me when I was just a girl." Lic said. "But now, I am free!"

"Com-Bots, grab her!" Lic soon runs off as some Com-Bots chase after her.

* * *

 **G.U.N. Headquarters, Gary's Office, Station Square**

All the Rangers stand in line as the President came up to them. Tails was now wearing a white jacket and white and grey sneakers. "Now, we have all 7 Power Rangers." He said. "Now we can deal with Eggman once and for all."

"Of course, Mr. President." Doug replied.

"Mr. Calvin, are you sure? I heard in the reports he is your biological father."

"He lost the right of being my father the moment he did this to me."

Beeping was soon heard as Gary soon came in. "The restricted emergency program." He said before pressing a nearby machine. "This is Lieutenant Gary Burton of G.U.N., this is a restricted channel, state your emergency."

"Is Amy Rose there?" It was Lic's voice.

"Lic?" She asked.

"I need your help."

To be continued...

* * *

 **(A/N: I'll be taking it slow as I had other stories to work on, but I am open to what plots should happen, I am desperate)**


	19. Eggman's Wrath Part 1

Angered at Lic's betrayal, Eggman rebuilds and modifies some of his robots to hunt her down and capture citizens to turn into robots.

* * *

 **G.U.N. Headquarters, Gary's Office**

The Rangers are around the machine. "I need your help." Lic's voice was heard.

"Lic, this is Doug Calvin, the Red Ranger, what is happening?" Doug asked.

"That malfunction on that Zord you defeated, I was the one who did it. Now Eggman knows. I'm almost at Station Square."

"Okay, I'll send Sam." He turns to him. "Sam, you're the only one who can get her fast enough."

"Right." Sam said as he took off.

"I hope this Lic is legit."

"Trust me, she is." Amy said.

* * *

 **Outskirts of Station Square**

Lic keeps running as the Com-Bots run after her before one gets out a blaster and fired at her. A shot hits her in the right shoulder, making her fall down before they surround her. "Traitor to be removed in 3... 2-" The Com-Bot that shot her was cut off by the sound of a motorbike.

They look to see Sam, on his motorbike, come at them before he holds his leg out, kicking a Com-Bot down, before turning around and moves at them as they fire at him, but miss him before he turns the bike on one side, knocking down three Com-Bots, before getting off the bike, blocks a Com-Bot's punch before kicking it down and looks at Lic. "Thank you." Lic said.

"Your face." Sam replied. "You were human, weren't you?"

"I was."

"You're the same as my brother. Get on."

* * *

 **Abandoned City, Throne Room**

Eggman shoots a Com-Bot in anger as he growled. "I am sick of all of you failing me every time!" He yelled. "This time, I'll have something else done."

"Doctor, are you sure you want to?" Orbot asked.

"If one must get something done, one must do it oneself." He soon got up and walked out of the room. "Get every Com-Bot we have and order them to stand down!"

* * *

 **G.U.N. Headquarters, Lab**

Tails looks at Lic's shoulder as she was sitting down before turning to Amy. "You're right, she was human." He said.

"Lic, why did you choose to help us now?" Sonic asked.

"It was more than once." Lic replied. "Who do you think knew where to find Doug?"

"Amy?" Doug asked he looked at her.

She soon sighed. "She was regaining her memories as human and she told me where you were." She replied.

* * *

 **Abandoned City, Factory Line**

Eggman was watching parts of his defeated robots being brought on a factory line as some Com-Bots work on them. "Faster!" He yelled. "It's time Lic pays for betraying me and we will grow my army by catching more citizens!"

"Doctor, is it necessary to recreate every robot defeated by the Power Rangers?" Orbot asked.

"Better to have old robots than new ones. And make sure the Egg Carrier's new conversion is ahead of schedule."

"Already on it, doctor."

* * *

 **G.U.N. Headquarter, Lab**

Static is heard as Gary got out his radio. "Wait, we have an incoming transmission." He said, tuning his radio.

"All Com-Bots, the time has come." Eggman's voice said on the radio. "It's all hands on deck, I want you to help all my rebuilt creations to help capture every citizen so I can turn them all into robots."

"He's gonna turn everyone into robots?" Amy asked.

"That was his ultimate plan." Lic replied. "If the Musketeer Bots were to fail, he'd have everyone captured and turn them into robots to attack you all and once Eggman has the emeralds, he'll turn Station Square into his new Eggmanland."

"The old one was bad enough." Sonic said.

"And he said rebuilt robots." Tails replied. "Wonder which ones there are."

"Well, whichever ones they are, they're about to be destroyed again." Doug said. "Is everyone ready?"

"Ready." The other Rangers reply.

"Chaos-" They all said, moving their right arm with their colour coded Chaos Emerald out before moving them to the Emerald Morphers while Sonic had his in his left hand. "-Control!"

* * *

Amy tosses her emerald in the air as a ray of energy comes out and moves up her body, extending her height as her Ranger suit appeared before her helmet appeared over her face. "Chaos Purple!" She yelled.

* * *

Haley tosses her emerald in the air as a ray of energy comes out and moves up her body as her Ranger suit appeared before her helmet appeared over her face. "Chaos Green!" She yelled.

* * *

Howler tosses his emerald in the air as a ray of energy comes out and moves up her body, extending his height as his Ranger suit appeared before his helmet appeared over his face. "Chaos Yellow!" He yelled.

* * *

Samuel tosses his emerald in the air as a ray of energy comes out and moves up his body as his Ranger suit appeared before his helmet appeared over his face. "Chaos Blue!" He yelled.

* * *

Doug tosses his emerald in the air as a ray of energy comes out and moves up his body as his Ranger suit appeared before his helmet appeared over his face. "Chaos Red!" He yelled.

* * *

Sonic presses the button on the controller before raising it up as energy surrounds him, extending his height and turns him into his Ranger form and the handle on the controller retracts. "Chaos Navy!" He yelled.

* * *

Tails throws his emerald in the air and lies back as a ray of energy comes out of the emerald and moves up his body, extending his height as his Ranger suit appeared before his helmet appeared over his face. "Chaos White!" He yelled.

* * *

 **Streets of Station Square**

Civilians were running away as Com-Bots chase after them. "Let's split up and get these people to safety." Doug said as they ran along the street. "Tails, you and Haley take the east. Sam, Sonic, you got west. Howler, Amy, we got north."

"Right!" They all reply as Sonic and Sam turn left and Tails and Haley turn right while Doug, Howler and Amy move forward.

* * *

 **Oliver Street**

Sam and Sonic stop as they see Gem Seeker, Bowling Bot and Knight Bot with some Com-Bots. "Gem Seeker, Bowling Bot and Knight Bot." Sam said. "Eggman must've recreated them." Sam said.

"Well, they're about to be scrapped again." Sonic replied as they soon charge at them.

* * *

 **Station Square Park**

Haley and Tails stop as they see Belting Grim, the chicken bot and Saw-Bot with some Com-Bots. "Belting Grim, Cuckoo Bot and Saw-Bot." Haley said. "But we destroyed them."

"That's Eggman for you." Tails replied before they soon charge at them. "He must've had them rebuilt."

* * *

 **Station Square, Outside Doug and Janice's House**

Doug, Howler and Amy stop as they see Beam-Bot, Aqua-Bot and Electro-Bot. "Beam-Bot, Aqua-Bot and Electro-Bot." Amy said. "Let's get them!" They soon charge at them.

The robots charge at them as Doug placed his hands on Beam-Bot's shoulders and vaults over him as he gets out his blaster. "Chaos Blaster!" He yelled as he started firing at the Com-Bots, destroying most of them as Amy and Howler also shot at some before they holster them and turn to the main robots.

Howler raises a leg to kick Electro-Bot, but he moves out of the way as he tries to kick him, Electro-Bot prepared to punch him, but Howler manages to grab his fist before jumping over him and kicks him into Aqua-Bot as he was fighting Doug. "What happens when water and electricity mix?" He asked.

"They explode." Doug kicks Aqua-Bot's arm, activating his arm, which sprays Electro-Bot. Electro-Bot emits electricity around him as electricity flowed through the spray and hits Aqua-Bot. They both explode as Beam-Bot growled.

"You'll pay for that!" He yelled.

* * *

 **Oliver Street**

Some Com-Bots land on the ground as Sam made Knight Bot use his sword to decapitate Beam Bot as Sonic ran around Gem Seeker before he gets out his sword. "Speed Sword!" He yelled as he soon struck him, causing to explode as Knight Bot kicked Sam back as he pulled out his trident.

* * *

 **Park**

Tails strikes his axe at a Com-Bot as Haley uses her whip to strike Saw-Bot to move his saw at Cuckoo Bot to cut him in half before jumping over him and pulled out some circuitry, shutting him down. "Just Belting Grim to go." Tails said as they turned to them before Beam-Bot and Knight Bot came up next to Belting Grim.

"T-Pup Cannon!" Haley yelled.

* * *

T-Pup barks as it soon appears, jumps in the air, moves its legs up, it's head moves upward and opens its mouth, as a barrel extends out of the mouth. Amy and Howler grab the front leg grips while Sam and Haley grab the back leg grips as Doug was holding the tail. "Ready?" Doug asked. "Fire!" The cannon soon fired a shot.

* * *

The shot hits Belting Grim, Beam-Bot and Knight Bot, but they back away and force the shot back. It hits the T-Pup Cannon, causing it to explode and they all fall back. "The T-Pup Cannon!" Tails yelled, picking up a piece of it. "T-Pup."

"Let's try the Chaos Sword." Sam said.

* * *

Haley held out her whip which stays upright before tossing it in the air, Doug throws his bow in the air and combines with the whip at the handle, Samuel tosses his trident in the air and combines with the whip and bow at the bow's string, Amy tosses her hammer in the air and combines with the whip at the handle and Howler tosses his daggers in the air and combines with the bow at the ends before it falls and Doug catches it. The other Rangers come up behind him and hold onto him as he raised the Chaos Sword high. "Strike!" Doug yelled as he swung it down.

* * *

The strike hits Belting Grim, Beam-Bot and Knight Bot, but they back away and force the wave back, knocking them all down. "Even the Chaos Sword can handle it!" Amy said.

"How about something new?" Doug asked. "We got our main weapons."

* * *

Tails holds his Strength Axe out as Doug attaches his Twang Twang Bow to the handle and moved the string to the blade, Amy places her Piko Piko Hammer underneath the handle of the axe, Sonic puts his Speed Sword at the end of the axe's handle, Howler places his Grizzly Grizzly Daggers on Doug's bow as the handles were on top of Sonic's sword, Haley and Sam combine the Burn Burn Trident and Slither Slither Whip together and place in on top of the axe, bow and sword.

* * *

"Impressive." Doug held the new weapon by the axe blade. "But what do we call it?"

"How about the Emerald Blaster?" Sonic asked.

"OK. Now, this is heavy, so I'll need help." Sonic and Sam grab hold of the sword part, Haley and Tails grab hold of the bow part, Amy and Howler hold the hammer part and Doug holds the axe blade.

* * *

"Ready?" The handles on all the weapons glow. "Fire!" The glows soon fire out beams.

* * *

The shots hit Beam-Bot, Belting Grim and Knight Bot, hitting them and causing them to explode.

The weapon soon disassembled into their main weapons and they look on in triumph. "Alright!" Sam yelled.

"We did it!"

* * *

 **Abandoned City, Throne Room**

At the abandoned city, Eggman closes the screen as he had a hand on his forehead. "This will be the last time I get a headache like this." He said. "I will take care of this myself." He gets off his throne and heads into a room.

* * *

 **G.U.N. Headquarters, Gary's Office**

The Rangers talk as Gary came up to them. "Celebrate while you can, we got a problem." He said.

"What problem?" Amy asked.

"Eggman has all hands on deck at the city." Lic replied as she came in. "He's gonna deal with us himself."

"Then we better get ready." Doug said as he got up. "The final battle of the Power Rangers. Let's make it our victory."

To be continued...


	20. Eggman's Wrath Part 2

**Abandoned City, Warehouse**

Eggman comes up to a lot of Com-Bots who were all in rows and straight lines. "No more wasted scrap." He said. "I am going to personally deal with the Power Rangers myself and you will capture every last civilian you see. I will rule the Earth, I will rule Station Square and I will build New Eggmanland over the ruins!" The Com-Bots raise their arms in cheer. "And I have just the machine to help us conquer the world!"

* * *

 **G.U.N. Headquarters, Armory**

Soldiers are getting ready as the Rangers, Gary, Shadow and Rouge look on from another room with a window showing the soldiers getting ready. "All hands on deck." Gary said. "We'll get ourselves ready too."

"I just hope you have enough of these guys to stop the Com-Bots while we take on Eggman." Doug replied.

"Rest assured, sugar, there is plenty." Rouge said.

"And if all else fails, we'll send every Zord we have against them." Tails replied.

"That's reassuring." Shadow said, sarcastically.

"Shadow, this is no joking matter." Doug replied, coming up to him. "Even if we all have different backgrounds, some of us have tensions between each other, but know this, we all have one enemy: the man who calls himself my father, Dr. Eggman."

"I'm sorry, I just needed to lighten the mood."

"Lighten the mood once we succeed." Gary said as he pulled back the slide on his pistol before checking a Heckler & Koch MP5.

Alarms soon go off. "The invasion has started." Lic said as she came in. "Com-Bots are arriving in town by the minute."

"Then there is no time to waste." Doug replied as he and the other Rangers hold out their Chaos Emeralds.

"Chaos Control!" They all yelled, inserting them into their Emerald Morphers, instantly turning them into their Ranger forms.

"Let's do this."

"Right." The others said.

* * *

 **Station Square, Oliver Street**

On the streets of Station Square, which had been abandoned due to the alert as the Egg Carrier flies above it. The doors soon open and Eggman, in his mech, and a giant load of Com-Bots jump out and land on the street to start swarming the streets, looking for humans to capture and turn into robots. "Leave the Power Rangers to me." He said, pressing a button and two robotic legs come out and move along the road. "I wish to personally deal with my son."

Up ahead, the Rangers land in front of the Com-Bots as the G.U.N. troops were on the roof and fired their weapons, taking down some Com-Bots before some charge at the Rangers. "Now!" Doug yelled as they charged at them. Doug placed his hands on a Com-Bot's shoulder to jump over it before kicking it in its back, knocking it into two more before they all emit electricity as they fall to the ground. Sam falls back while raising his legs up, kicking a Com-Bot down before moving his feet forward, taking another one down before getting up and poised.

Haley forced a Com-Bot down as she laid her arms on its back before firing her Chaos Blaster at some Com-Bots in front of her and then turned to fire at a few behind her before kicking the Com-Bot she was holding down forward. "Thanks for help." She sarcastically said as she holster her blaster. Howler falls forward as he punched a Com-Bot down before doing the worm to move back and spins forward to kick a Com-Bot while wrapping his legs around it and placed his hands on the ground. He soon spun around, making the Com-Bot fling while held by his legs, hitting some Com-Bots in a circle before moving his feet up, sending the Com-Bot in the air before he got up and punched it as it came down.

Amy spins sideways as she avoids a Com-Bot's kick before moving back, placing her hands on the ground before moving them up, bouncing in the air to kick it, grabs hold of it and rolls on the ground with it, knocking down a set of Com-Bots like bowling pins. Sonic spun in the air as he bounced off a lot of Com-Bots before stopping and struck one with his Speed Sword, kicking another one as he did so. Tails swings his Strength Axe at one Com-Bot before turning to strike another as another one came at him. "Here, hold this." He said, sarcastically as he threw his Strength Axe at it, knocking it down as he turned to the other two and kicked them both before picking up his axe. "Thank you. For nothing." He soon held it out as another Com-Bot came at him, but he strikes it.

Doug grabs hold of a Com-Bot by its legs and starts spinning while holding the Com-Bot, some hitting other Com-Bots before he throws it at some more, knocking them down as the others came up next to him and laughter is heard, causing them to look and see Eggman, Cubot and Orbot in Eggman's mech. "Time I show you cursed Rangers that I am not to be played with." He said.

"We'll show you too... dad." Doug replied as they soon charge at the mech, pulling out their weapons.

The mech transforms and adds two arms as Tails swings his Strength Axe at the mech, only managing to dent the side before Eggman moved the left arm of the mech to punch him, knocking him back. He lands on the ground and rolls as his height suddenly returned to normal. "Tails!" Haley yelled as she and Howler charge at the mech with their weapons. Haley threw her whip around the mech's right leg while Howler throws his daggers at the mech, the blades being stuck in it, but doesn't do anything.

"Is that all you got?" Eggman asked as he swung his mech's leg and forced Haley into the air where Howler was about to land, knocking her into him and they both land on the ground as both of their helmets come off and Howler reverts to his normal height.

"Try this on for size!" Amy yelled, jumping in the air, raising her hammer high and tried to strike at the controls, only for the mech's arms grabbing her and throws her down, breaking her visor and she reverts to her normal size.

They, alongside Tails, who's visor is cracked, revealing his left eye before he and Amy remove their helmets, look up as Sam charged at the mech before preparing to throw his trident at the mech, but the mech's arm grabs hold of it and uses the handle to strike him and Sonic, knocking them down as their helmets also came off with Sonic reverting to his normal size. "Sonic, your sword!" Doug yelled, charging past him. Sonic pulls out his sword and throws it to Doug as he gets out his box before putting the sword in it and pulled the string back. "Time for a combination." He soon fired the sword off the bow, making it stab through the mech's console.

"No!" Eggman yelled before the mech soon explodes, sending Doug back as well.

Doug rolled back before landing on his stomach as he looked up. His visors was cracked, revealing his right eye and mouth, and his Ranger suit had many tears on it. "Chaos-"

"Not adverted!" Everyone was shocked at the voice and see Eggman come out of the burning wreckage. His clothes were torn and half of his moustache was burnt off. "I am not down yet."

He presses a button as a small platform comes out from the burning wreckage before he gets on it and it flies up to the Egg Carrier as Com-Bots soon surround them and the Egg Carrier folds in half with the lower half splitting in half and coming down, looking like legs. The top half soon raised as parts of the hull come out and form, revealing two arms and the hood ornament comes up, acting like a head, shocking the Rangers. "Eggman's Egg Carrier is like a Zord!" Tails said.

"That's right." Eggman replied through some speakers. "Ever since our last encounter on said ship, I had it modified. And now, say hello to the Egg Carrier Zord. Even if you call your Zords, you still have to stop the last of the Com-Bots. Face it, you're alone."

"No, they're not!" Someone called out and they turn to see Knuckles, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Helen, Gary, Shadow, Rouge, Omega, the G.U.N. troops and many other civilians. They were all armed, except for Knuckles, Vector, Espio and Charmy.

"All Com-Bots, charge!"

Every last Com-Bot ran at the crowd as they soon charge as well, both forces fighting against each other. Knuckles came up to Doug as he struck a Com-Bot. "We'll handle these tin cans, go deal with Eggman."

"Right." Doug said as he took off, pushing through the Com-Bots as the others also ran through to join him.

Helen strikes a Com-Bot with the pipe wrench he held as Gary struck another one with his sub-machine gun before turning to his wife. "Where's Junior?" He asked.

"Left him with Aaron." She replied as she struck another Com-Bot.

"Good to hear." Gary fires his gun, hitting two Com-Bots.

Knuckles jumps onto a Com-Bot and punches it, knocking its head off as Vector bit into two more close by, Espio turns invisible and knocks over three of them, Charmy strikes one all over with his stinger, Rouge spins before kicking one and Shadow holds his hands up. "Chaos Spear!" He yelled, conjuring two spears and threw them at five Com-Bots each.

"There's too many of them!" A G.U.N. trooper yelled.

"We gotta try our best!" Gary yelled. "The Rangers need to get their Zords to stop Eggman!" Shaking soon occurred as everyone looks up to see the Chaos Megazord, Black Lion and White Tiger Megazords. "Alright!"

The three Megazords look down at the Com-Bots as their opponents quickly move out of the way and they start stepping on them. "No, not all of my Com-Bots!" Eggman yelled through the speakers.

* * *

 **Chaos Megazord, Cockpit**

Doug, Sam, Howler, Haley and Amy move the controls as Doug looked through the visor. "Time to go down, father." He said.

* * *

 **Oliver Street**

The Chaos Megazord prepares to punch the Egg Carrier Zord before it grabs the fist and the Black Lion Megazord prepares to kick, but the Egg Carrier Zord grabbed the leg as well before the White Tiger Megazord charges at it and rams at it, knocking it back. "That won't stop me!" Eggman yelled through the speaker.

* * *

 **Egg Carrier Zord, Cockpit**

Eggman turns to a nearby button and presses it. "This will finish you!"

* * *

 **Oliver Street**

The entrances all over the Egg Carrier Zord open up and black energy starts forming out of them. They soon fire out, hitting the Zords and knocking them all down.

* * *

 **White Tiger Megazord, Cockpit**

Tails groaned as he got up and slowly breathed.

* * *

 **Black Lion Megazord, Cockpit**

Sonic growled as he used his sword to try and stand.

* * *

 **Chaos Megazord, Cockpit**

The other Rangers look on as Amy looked down. "It's no use." She said. "We're all down."

"Maybe not." Doug replied before pressing a button on the console. "Tails, is there a chance we can combine all Zords?"

"That is possible." Tails replied through the console.

"We gotta try." They all stand up and hold their Chaos Emeralds up.

"All Zords, combine!" They all yelled.

* * *

The five primary Zords come apart as the White Tiger Megazord comes in the middle of them before its hands and feet come off and four of them attach to it, replacing them as the Black Lion Zord turns into armour and the Grey Elephant Zord attaches between them before the Red Bull Zord comes over the Tiger Zord's head and it poises. "Chaos Ultrazord!"

* * *

 **Egg Carrier Zord, Cockpit**

Eggman was shocked to see all the Zords combine and just smirked. "No matter how you try, it will not defeat my Egg Carrier Zord!" He said. The entrances all over the Egg Carrier Zord open up and black energy starts forming out of them. They soon fire out, but the Ultrazord backflips, making the shots miss before it prepares to punch, but the Ultrazord grabs hold of the arm and moves back, tearing the arm off. Inside, Eggman was shocked as alarms went off. "What?"

* * *

 **Oliver Street**

The Ultrazord throws the arm aside before jumping in the air and curls into a ball. "Chaos Ultrazord, final strike!" The Rangers yell as the Ultrazord starts spinning and comes down on the Egg Carrier Zord.

* * *

 **Egg Carrier Zord, Cockpit**

Eggman screamed as electricity sparks out before looking at his controls. "Eject!" He yelled, pressing a button. "Eject!" He looks up as the seat moved up, out of the cockpit.

* * *

 **Oliver Street**

The Egg Carrier Zord lowers its head as the Ultrazord stands up straight and the Egg Carrier Zord falls forward before exploding.

* * *

 **Chaos Ultrazord, Cockpit**

The Rangers cheer as Sonic and Doig look on. "Chaos adverted." Sonic said.

Doug soon looked up at the sky to see Eggman on a parachute. "There he is!" Doug yelled, pointing to him.

* * *

 **Oliver Street**

Eggman soon lands on the ground and groaned as he got up. "What a let down." He said to himself.

Sounds of guns being loaded and prepared were soon heard as he looked around to find himself surrounded by G.U.N. soldiers, aiming their sub machine guns at him and all the civilians. He soon looked to see the Rangers coming up to him. "Dr. Ivo Robotnik, you're under arrest." Eggman sighed as he soon held his hands out and Doug he puts some handcuffs on his father and arch nemesis, who smiles.

"You were raised well." He said before Gary and Shadow come to take him away.

"Thank you." Doug silently said.

* * *

 **Several days later, Outside Doug and Janice's house**

As the city was being rebuilt, Doug was by his car as he was putting some suitcases in while Sam, Howler, Amy, Sonic and Tails were with him. "So, what are you gonna do?" Sonic asked.

"I'm gonna go visit my grandmother, see how she is. Then I'll come back, maybe even help rebuild that city Eggman was using as his base."

"Hey." Haley called out as she and her parents came up to them. Haley was rolling a suitcase and Helen is holding Gary Jr. "Have room for one more?"

"Of course." Doug takes the suitcase and puts it in the car.

"Well, we're all gonna stay and help." Sam said.

"Make sure to be back in time for university, Haley." Gary said.

"I know, dad." Haley replied as she and Doug soon got in. Doug starts the car and drives off as the others wave at them and they wave back.

"Well, once again, all's well that ends well." Tails said.

"See you guys around." Sonic said as he soon took off.

"Hey, you still owe me a date!" Amy yelled, running after him.

"Oh no, go away!" The others soon laugh as their hedgehog friend ran off.

* * *

 **Space**

A dark ship moves along the sky.

* * *

 **Ship**

A figure comes over to a chair. "My lord, we have made it to the Milky Way Galaxy." It said.

"Good." The figure sitting in the chair replied. "Now, we can obtain their Power Eggs and leave those planets to disintegrate."

To be continued... in Power Rangers Super Chaos Control

* * *

 **(A/N: I finally finished this series, after months, endless ideas that feel like they were bad, other stories and I still wish anyone would give me some ideas. I opened my PM, just in case)**


	21. Chaos Control Theme Song

This is the last stand for humanity  
Power Rangers Chaos Control, let's go!

Getting ready, need to get some rest  
Then, Eggman puts us to the test  
Doesn't he know we're the best  
(Power Rangers)

Eggman's robots try to destroy us and Station Square  
(Yeah, here we go!)

We're here to save our planet Earth  
(Power Rangers)  
This is the last stand and we'll never lose  
(Go, Chaos Control)

We're here to save our planet Earth  
(Power Rangers)  
He'll never break us or erase us  
Power Rangers Chaos Control, let's go!

Power Rangers Chaos Control, let's go!

* * *

 **Compliments to AnimeKing211 for writing the theme song. Better than the previous one.**


End file.
